


31 días con el SNS: FicTober 2019

by AruKise



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 46,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AruKise/pseuds/AruKise
Summary: Conjunto de Drabble que participan en la dinámica del FicTober.Cada día una palabra nueva y una historia nueva.#Fictober2019 #FictoberSasuNaru #HFroppy





	1. Chapter 1

El Vínculo Que Nos une 

Naruto meditó en la soledad de su habitación, en si era correcto llamar Amor, a este nuevo vínculo que compartía a Sasuke. 

Sin duda la amistad murió desde que se dieron ese beso casto en los labios, poco antes de que Uchiha partiera a su viaje de redención. Justo ahí nació el Amor. 

Cada vez que revivía esa escena, no hacía más que sentir como el calor teñía sus mejillas con un adorable sonrojo, para después abrazar la almohada avergonzado y rodar por la cama como un idiota. 

¡Todavía no lo podía creer! 

Es que parecía irreal, verse correspondido sin ningún tipo de dificultad, lo hacía sentir que estaba dentro de un cuento de hadas, como los que les gustaba contarles a los niños en la academia, donde todo resultaba bien entre los amantes. 

La verdad no podía quejarse y agradecía cada día que la buena fortuna le sonrió en esta ocasión. 

—Entonces es correcto llamar novio a Sasuke...—musitó Naruto con algo de asombro como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo con esta simple conjetura.—Será interesante ver que cara pondrá cuando lo llame así, seguro abrirá sus ojos por la impresión y luego cuando se le pase la sorpresa inicial, levantará una ceja con extrañeza. 

Sonrió con picardía, imaginar al portador del Sharingan en tal escenario resultaba divertido, ahora podría idear nuevas formas de molestar a ese bastardo. 

No porque fueran pareja cambiaría su manera de interactuar, claro que le demostraría sus sentimientos, pero su personalidad se mantendría intacta y estaba seguro que Uchiha actuaría así también con él. No serían la típica pareja melosa. 

—Sasuke...¿Donde estás? ¿Estás bien?¿Cuándo volverás?—pronunció dichas preguntas con voz apagada, extendiendo su mano hacia el techo, como si con este gesto simbólico pudiera alcanzar a su amado donde quiera que le estuviese. 

Ese vínculo invisible, que hacía latir su corazón cada vez que traía al Uchiha en su mente, era lo único que impedía que Naruto se impacientara más y saliera como un poseso a buscarlo. 

No sabía cómo explicarlo pero luego de que caía en el abismo de la ausencia, siempre se recuperaba consolandose con el hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha volvería más temprano que tarde. 

—Te amo...—soltó conmovido como un tonto enamorado, manteniendo aún extendido el brazo en dirección al techo, y cerrando la mano en un puño, retomando una determinación renovada añadió—Vuelve pronto...más te vale...


	2. Día Dos: Malentendido

—¡Uzumaki Naruto, ¿cuando piensas disculparte con Sasuke-kun?!—preguntó Kushina Uzumaki, desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Le preocupaba que algún malentendido con el hijo de Mikoto Uchiha arruinara su relación.

Por su parte Naruto, que se encontraba recostado en su cama, respondió:

—¡Hoy por la tarde iré!.

—¡Más te vale cumplir tu palabra, quiero que cuando regrese del trabajo, tú y Sasuke-kun hayan hablado, no quiero quedarme sin mi yerno favorito! —comentó con voz confiada, segura que su hijo cumpliría con lo dicho.

Mejor no darle más vueltas al asunto, él había cometido un error y gracias a eso estaban en esta situación.

Naruto y Sasuke eran novios, no era ningún secreto para nadie, de hecho el Uzumaki se encargo de divulgarlo a los cuatro vientos valiéndole un pepino la opinión de los demás. Todos sus amigos y conocidos tuvieron que aceptarlo o tolerarlo, sino pues sencillamente eran ignorados por la pareja.

Sin embargo no había sido personas externas ajenas a Naruto y Sasuke quienes se interpusieron en su camino. Todo lo contrario fue un asunto interno de los dos, en pocas palabras un pelea típica de amantes,fomentada por el enemigo público número uno: la mentira.

Naruto llegó a la mansión Uchiha en cuestión de minutos, siendo recibido por Itachi, hermano mayor de Sasuke, el cual ya presentía a que debía la visita del rubio.

Sin más preámbulo, invitó al recién llegado a que subiera a la habitación de Sasuke, pues Itachi estaba igual que Kushina, deseaba que este malentendido se resolviera.

—¡¿Quién te dejó entrar?!—preguntó Sasuke al percatarse que su novio entraba a su cuarto.

—¿Quién más?, Itachi.

Sasuke maldijo a su hermano mayor, técnicamente ignoró su petición: que si Naruto venía le impidiera el paso, ya que no deseaba verlo.

—¿Que quieres, Naruto?

—Hablar. Fue un malentendido lo que pasó, Hinata me pidió que la acompañará a comprar el regalo de Kiba, sabes que tenemos gustos similares. Pero ella se tropezó y yo quise evitar su caída y por eso terminamos en esa posición comprometedora cuando pasaste en tu bicicleta.—explicó con lujo de detalle.

—Lo que me molesto fue que me mentiste, tuve que cambiar mis planes por ti, Naruto, no iba a ir a arruinar la sorpresa para Kiba si me contabas la verdad.

—Si, lo sé. Metí la pata por mentirte. Fue mi error y imploro tu perdón.

—No, Naruto, una simple disculpa no es suficiente.

—¡Teme no me voy a hincar a suplicarte!

—No es mala idea, pero pensaba en otra cosa.

—¿Que quieres entonces?

—Un mes serás mío.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Vas a estar debajo de mí, dijiste que no había poder humano para que los roles se intercambiarán, pues ya ves que si lo hay.

—Teme, te estás aprovechando.

—De eso nada, además ni te estoy castigando realmente, terminaras disfrutándolo, ya veras.

—Sí, si como sea, a partir de cuándo entra en vigor tu castigo.

Sasuke se abalanzó sin previo aviso contra Naruto, cayendo ambos sobre la cama.

—A partir de ahora...


	3. Día Tres (Comodín): Familia

Naruto no sabía que sucedía con Sasuke, había estado actuando raro desde hacía una semana.

Mostrándose sumamente distraído, si bien conversaban normalmente en el trabajo, una vez que volvían juntos a casa, Uzumaki debía sacarlo de sus pensamientos pues de pronto Uchiha se encerraba en su mundo, sin poner atención a su alrededor.

Ya llevaba una semana completa comportándose de esa manera, ya no iba a soportar esto.

Esa noche después de regresar del trabajo y cenar, ambos estaban sentados frente al televisor, cuando Naruto sin previo aviso apagó el aparato y dirigiéndose hacia su pareja, dijo:

-Sasuke ¿Qué está pasando contigo?-interrogó con seriedad, iba a llegar al fondo de este asunto de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué?-respondió en automático totalmente distraído.

Este último descuido fue el límite de la paciencia de Naruto.

-Teme, reacciona! Has estado muy distraído estos días, te pierdes en tu propio mundo cuando estamos en casa, pero en el trabajo actúas normal. ¡Exijo una explicación!-demandó con voz potente, encarando a sus novio.

Dicha muestra de carácter fue clara para el Uchiha, ya no le sería posible evadir al rubio por más tiempo.

-Naruto, tú una vez dijiste que deseabas formar una familia, después de todo quedaste huérfano a temprana edad.-trajo a la conversación dicho tema, pues ahí es donde giraba el meollo del conflicto que estuvo preocupando al Uchiha.

-Si, es verdad, ¿y que con eso?

-Pues que conmigo nunca tendrás eso. Así que estaba pensando en alguna solución para ello, pues no quiero que renuncies a tu sueño por trivialidades. Sin embargo ninguna opción me pareció viable.-explicó con una voz algo dolida, como si le afectará de verdad este asunto.

-Sasuke, no te negaré que yo deseaba una familia, pero eso fue cuando estuve de novio con Hinata.-confirmó, pero luego agregó-Pero mi prioridad cambió desde que te conocí.

-¿Estas seguro? Digo tu siempre comentas a nuestros compañeros que cuando tengas hijos, serán grandiosos como tú y no se que más...

-Eso lo hago para encajar en sus conversaciones, y mantener en secreto mi relación contigo, para que no sospechen, por que Sakura-chan e Ino estuvieron sospechando de nosotros.-reveló, no le comunicó dicho hecho ya que se encargo de forma eficaz de ese chisme.

Sasuke se quedó atónito, por lo general tenía un instinto para los rumores, pero estuvo tan ensimismado que no se entero de lo que decían a sus espaldas ese par de locas.

-Cómo no estas en mi departamento, no te enteraste de sus cuchicheos tóxicos, pero descuida eso ya se resolvió.

-Ya veo.-dijo confiando en qué todo estaba bien, cuando su novio aseguraba que había hecho algo al respecto, era por que así era.

-No me importa tener hijos, lo único que deseo es compatir mi amor vida contigo, Sasuke.-confesó, con una gran sonrisa tierna y unos ojos azules cálidos, se hallaba totalmente conmovido.

-¿Estas seguro?

Naruto terminó robándole un beso a Sasuke a modo de respuesta.

-¿Satisfecho? ¿O prefieres demostrar mi respuesta se otras maneras?


	4. Día Cuatro: Pérdida

Sasuke Uchiha no podía dormir, siempre resurgía su insomnio por estas mismas fechas después de todo una pérdida jamás se olvida.

Y es que no era cualquier cosa lo que aconteció, pues hace 11 años el clan Uchiha fue masacrado por Itachi Uchiha y Obito Uchiha.

Sasuke se incorporó, descansando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, esta noche sería muy larga otra vez. Volteó a su izquierda descubriendo a Naruto durmiendo sobre su costado izquierdo, ajeno a su alrededor.

Más que sentirse molesto y celoso del buen dormir de su actual pareja, solo sonrió, dentro del infierno de los recuerdos que lo atormentaban, el Uzumaki era su rayito de luz y la razón de que no estuviera caminando en la oscuridad.

No obstante, la pena, y la culpa lo devoraban, cada vez que meditaba en que pudo ser diferente si tan no hubiera sido un niño en ese entonces, habría podido oponerse a su padre con la ayuda de Itachi detener todo ese genocidio.

Sin embargo el hubiera no existe.

Una noche como esta perdió a sus padres, familiares y el resto de los Uchiha mientras su propio hermano mayor se hundía en el papel de criminal.

Sasuke llevó sus rodilla hacia su pecho, abrazándolas, para luego esconder su rostro sobre ellas, esa misma posición la adoptó cuando niño justo cuando regresó a la mansión Uchiha y miró la escena del crimen, donde Itachi dejó la cadáveres de sus padres.

¡Malditas sea! ¿Por qué le seguía doliendo tanto en estos años recordar la masacre de su clan? Parecía que mientras más envejecía, más sensible se volvía a los recuerdos tristes.

—¿Sasuke, estas bien?—preguntó la suave voz de Naruto, reflejado preocupación.

El Uchiha levantó el rostro, encontrándose a Uzumaki a su lado en la misma posición que él.

—Sí, dobe, vuelve a dormir, mañana tienes misión.

—No, no lo estás, esa expresión en tu cara me dice otra cosa. ¿Estabas pensando en Itachi?

—Un poco.

—Es la fecha ¿no? Hablo de lo que le pasó al clan Uchiha.

Sasuke se sorprendió que su amado tuviera conocimiento sobre este hecho.

—Tú...¿cómo?

—Es normal que sepa detalles sobre los acontecimientos que marcaron la vida de la persona que amo.

Naruto lo abrazo, atrayendo suavemente a Sasuke, lo mejor para estos casos, era el contacto físico.

—Aquí estoy, Sasuke, estaré aquí hasta que me muera y hasta después también, te lo prometo dattebayo.—declaró Naruto, acercando el rostro de su novio hacia su pecho para que oyera los latidos de su corazón y la calidez de su amor.

Por eso tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel, ya que ahora estaba al lado de Naruto, y por eso ende volvió a amar a alguien, y muy en el fondo temía perder a su amado y añadir su ausencia a la lista de personas que se fueron de su vida.

—Sasuke te amo.

—Lo sé.

—¡Idiota se dice yo también te amo'tteba!

Sasuke como un niño hundió más su cara en el pecho de Naruto.

—Yo también te amo idiota.

Uzumaki solo sonrió, sosteniendo el rostro de Uchiha, deposito un tierno beso en aquellos labios que lo enloquecerían por el resto de su vida.


	5. Día Cinco: Destinados

-Es el tercer Alfa que tuve que poner en su lugar hoy, ya van 12 en esta semana que se me declaran-comentó Naruto harto de esta situación, no era la primera vez que tenía que lidiar con los inconvenientes de su género.

-Usuratonkachi, ¿por qué no me dijiste acerca de eso?-reclamó Sasuke, quien caminaba al lado del rubiales por el pasillo de la escuela.

-Puedo encargarme de esos inconvenientes, teme—informó sin tomarle importancia al asunto—Además traía mi repelente de defensa personal.

Uchiha suspiró amargamente, no es que no confiara en la fuerza física de su novio Omega, de hecho si se ponía serio, podría patear traseros fácilmente, sólo que había un inconveniente: Si emboscaban a Naruto varios alfa, estaría en desventaja.

No importaba tu género en un ataque en la grupo. Y sumado a que algunos Alfa no se tomaban bien el rechazo de un Omega, siempre existía la posibilidad de una venganza.

Naruto Uzumaki, era un Omega atractivo con una belleza masculina salvaje, no era nada delicado como otros omega ni con apariencia androgina, al contrario podría pasar por un Beta o incluso un Alfa por su apariencia y personalidad. Pesé a esto, el rubio contaba con un buen número de pretendientes.

—Usuratonkachi, no seas tan confiado, en un ataque en grupo un simple gas anti Alfa no te ayudará si te lo quitan y usan su voz para someterte.—justificó su punto de vista con este posible escenario, con la esperanza de que considerara ser más precavido y menos confiado.

—Nah, igual tengo mis puños y agallas que nunca me fallarán, sumado a mi resistencia para acatar órdenes.—expresó despreocupado.

—Naruto, si me dejarás marcarte, te librarías de los que acosos de esos bastardos, pues verían que tienes pareja.—expuso, presentando una solución práctica que cortaría el problema de raíz.

—Sasuke, ya hablamos sobre que la mordida no define nuestro estatus como destinados. Además ¿qué sucede contigo? la actitud posesiva no es un rasgo alfa que te represente, a menos que muy en el fondo estés celoso o algo.

Ahora resultaba que Naruto creía que estaba celoso y por eso insistía con lo de la marca entre Alfa/Omega. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¡Tú nunca entiendes como me siento, no sabes lo ansioso que me siento cuando me cuentas sobre los alfas que se te acercan!—declaró Uchiha explotando por fin, era ahora o nunca, su novio era demasiado denso para darse cuenta de lo atravesaba cuando le comunicaba una confesión de amor tras otra.

Naruto por su parte abrió la boca, pero luego apretó los labios al escuchar lo siguiente.

—¡Naruto, no quiero que otro alfa, en un arranque de venganza, te arrebate de mi lado!—confesó con potencia, evidenciando su más profundo temor—¡Resultaría doloroso para ambos, no podrías regresar a mí jamás, pues estarías ligado a un hijo de puta, haz visto como sufren los Omegas que desean rehacer su vida!

—No...había pensado en eso...—admitió, entiendo ahora si el mensaje.

No se lo había planteado, siempre había confiado en su fuerza más allá de su género. Sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias que podría traer toparse con un alfa malintencionado. Atestiguar ese ímpetu mostrado por Sasuke, fue realmente lo que lo hizo poner los pies en la tierra, su novio actuaba muy reservado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero esta vez había perdido la compustura debido a la preocupación.

—Lo siento.—atinó a decir.

—Olvidalo, creo que me deje llevar—aceptó.

Caminaron en silencio durante un largo rato, incluso salieron del edificio de la escuela, fue justo ahí que Naruto tomó del brazo a Sasuke para que pudieran hablar frente a frente.

—Tal vez, tengas razón teme y estoy siendo muy imprudente al negar la marca, pero es que no quería caer en lo común, pues tú no eres un alfa hijo de puta como los demás—explicó Uzumaki.

—Naruto, con la marca no pretendo monopolizarte solo protegerte.

—Entonces hazlo.—incitó.

—¿Aquí? No, vamos a mi casa, estaremos solos y más a gusto.

—¡Pervertido, ya sé que tramas! —acusó con una sonrisa pícara—Lo estuviste planeando desde el principio.

—La mordida es más llevadera durante el sexo, si lo hiciera aquí sin ninguna preparación, tendrías dolor de cuello por un buen tiempo y ya oigo tus reclamos—ilustró.

Naruto lo miró de manera molesta por las últimas palabras, por más ciertas que fueran.

—Vamos, antes de que me arrepienta—invito, tomando del brazo a su alfa.


	6. Día Seis: Luna

En una habitación de una posada, se encontraban dos figuras, una encima de la otra.

-Sa...suke, ¡más despacio dattebayo!-jadeo Naruto, quien se encontraba tumbado en el futon con un Uchiha auto penetrandose.

-¿No puedes resistir que te monte fuerte o que? ¿Donde esta tu famosa resistencia que tanto presumías, dobe?-se burló Sasuke, moviendo sus caderas con ahínco, a pesar de ser el pasivo no perdía su toque de prepotencia y mantenía las riendas de la relación.

-¡Teme, hago todo lo que puedo, tú eres el lujurioso que no permites que sincronice mis movimientos con los tuyos!

El Uchiha soltó una risilla leve, que le crispó los nervios al Uzumaki, lo hacía a propósito para dominar en el sexo por eso se movía fuerte.

Naruto ya saboreaba el clímax, solo unos segundos más de movimientos rápidos y llegaría a la gloria.

-Fue su suficiente de esta posición-comentó Uchiha, más que un anunció fue como si se lo dijera a sí mismo.

Sin ningún reparó, Sasuke se incorporó, rápidamente el pene del Uzumaki salió de su interior, todavía duro.

-¡Bastardo, ¿me vas a dejar así?-se quejó el Jinchuriki del Kyubi incorporándose levemente, utilizando sus codos como soportes, se hallaba furioso pues no alcanzó el orgasmo, después de que el idiota de su amante lo había encendido al empalarse a si mismo en primer lugar. Y ahora estaba duro e insatisfecho.

-Usuratonkachi, por supuesto que no.

Después de pronunciar dichas palabras, empujó con su mano a Naruto para que se quedara recostado, y sin darle tiempo a quejarse otra vez, se posicionó entre las bronceadas piernas.

Leyendo sus intenciones, el rubio replicó:

-¿No iras a entrar otra vez, Sasuke?

-¿Por qué no? Hace poco que lo hicimos así, por lo cual debes estar todavía dilatado, así que no tiene por qué doler, además quieres terminar ¿o no?-dijo guiando su miembro hacía la entrada de su ardiente amante.

-¡Pero no así, idiota!-gritó justo cuando era penetrado, soltando un gemido tanto por la invasión como por el placer. Sasuke tenía razón su entrada seguía extendida debido a la buena preparación y a los movimientos que había hecho con antelación.

Velozmente el cuerpo de Naruto recuperó el líbido, aunque ahora eran otras áreas las que le proporcionaban satisfacción sexual, el culpable era el bastardo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Una vez había leído un libro raro que le presto Sai, ahí había un fragmento que su mente nublada por el placer le hizo recordar.

La Luna tenía varias fases por que a pesar de ser blanca la mayor parte del tiempo, y ser considerada como benevolente, era luz y oscuridad a la vez. Podría ser tan blanca, inmaculada y pura en su forma llena, pero en su fase creciente sería tan fría como un cuchillo que corta.

Sumado a que era lo suficientemente poderosa como para absorber la fuerza del sol y permanecer brillante.

Esa metáfora lunar describía a Sasuke Uchiha, o al menos eso pensaba Naruto Uzumaki.

En su papel de pasivo, Sasuke buscaba arrebatarle a Naruto algo de su luz, lo volvía loco, luego concentraba todo eso en un clímax, brillando en una estela plateada. Para posteriormente en su papel como activo, robarle más el aliento cuando adquiría una fase lunar creciente, lo "partía" en dos, hundiéndose en su interior de manera intensa.

-Concéntrate en mí.-ordenó el Uchiha, masturbando el pene del rubio, había notado que por unos segundos solo gemía en automático como si su mente hubiera escapado.

-¡Waa! ¡No lo estrujes mientras te mueves dentro de mí, tteba! ¡Mnh!

-Pues no divagues, aunque...te gusta que te haga esto ¿eh?...me estás apretando tanto...nhg...

-Sasuke...Tú...

Lo inevitable aconteció, el clímax está vez abrazo primero al Uchiha. Y luego de sentir en su interior la calidez, el Uzumaki alcanzó la cima.

-Estoy hecho un desastre, dattebayo, y ¡Todo por tu culpa! -se lamentó Naruto viendo lo pegajoso que estaba sucediendo cuerpo, asimismo se hallaba descansando boca abajo, tener dos asaltos por detras le paso factura.

-En ningún asalto vi que te quejaras.-replicó, reposando también boca abajo, haber montado de manera tan salvaje, no lo lastimó, pero si lo dejó cansado y con un trasero resentido.

-¡Me engañaste, no terminé dentro de ti, no es justo!

-Tú, y tu sentido de la justicia, ya podrás hacerlo luego.

-¡En cuanto me pueda levantar, te voy a enseñar, teme!

-Si, si, como sea.


	7. Día Siete:Cobija

Naruto sabía que aferrarse a esa cobija era patético, y más cuando ya tenía 19 años, pero no podía evitarlo. Esa tela se convirtió en su manga de seguridad y consuelo en aquella época en que su entonces mejor amigo se marchó de Konoha.

Y es que días después de recuperarse de sus heridas que les dejó el enfrentamiento con Sasuke en el valle del fin, tuvo el impulso de ir a su morada. Visitar el barrio Uchiha le hizo comprender algunos aspectos de la personalidad de su mejor amigo. Vivir en una zona residencial desierta era un asunto muy triste y miserable.

Una vez en el sitio, se dirigió a la habitación del Uchiha, fue fácil dar con ella pues era la pieza menos deteriorada del lugar y la que daba signos de que un humano se refugiaba ahí. Cuando estuvo en el interior de la instancia una fuerza en su interior lo obligó a técnicamente robar una cobija que estaba reposando, impecablemente doblada, encima de la cama, abandonando rápidamente la escena como lo hace un vil ladrón.

En esa ocasión, esa misma noche, una vez que Naruto retornó a su diminuto apartamento, se envolvió en esa manta, recostándose en su cama, adoptando una posición de defensa, como un niño pequeño. Sin perder tiempo, empezó a llorar amargamente en la oscuridad, expresando los rastros de pena y dolor que aún lo atormentaban por no haber sido capaz de rescatar a Sasuke.

De ese triste momento habían transcurrido 7 años y todavía usaba esa cobija como su mecanismo de seguridad que le permitía sentir más cercano a su actual novio, Sasuke, cuando este se marchaba de viaje para rastrear a Kaguya.

—Usuratonkachi...—llamó con ternura el Uchiha, palpando al Uzumaki envuelto como capullo en esa manta.

—Sasuke—susurró quitándose la manta de encima, revelando si cara reflexiva.

—Sigues usando eso, lo siento.—se disculpó.

Conocía la historia que explicaba por que Naruto tenía en su poder una de sus posesiones, el mismo Uzumaki se lo confesó justo cuándo comenzaron a vivir juntos.

—Solo estaba algo nostálgico, no tienes que disculparse—reconoció Naruto algo apenado, pues no pretendía hacer sentir culpable a su amado.—Vamos siéntate a mi lado—invitó haciéndose a un lado.

El Uchiha obedeció situándose al lado del rubio, inmediatamente este lo arropó con la cobija, la prenda era los suficientemente grande para que ambos quedarán cubiertos.

—Debes de tener frío, teme, después de todo estamos en pleno invierno y vienes del exterior—expuso abrigando con cuidado y gran amor a Sasuke.

El Uchiha aspiró el aroma del detergente típico de girasoles que Naruto usaba para lavar la ropa, sumado a la típica loción corporal que utilizaba el rubio. Olía a él, a hogar, amor.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?, habría hecho algo de cenar para ti—comentó Naruto, había comido sólo ramen de nuevo, debido a su actual estado anímico.

—Descuida, comí copiosamente para poder tener fuerzas y poder regresar esta misma noche.—expresó, la verdad su estómago estaba todavía lleno.

—Ya veo.

—Solo quiero dormir ahora.

—Entonces, ven

Los dos ninjas se recostaron completamente en las cama, cubriéndose con la cobija, Sasuke se acercó aún más a Naruto, incitándolo a que se refugiara en su pecho, éste no se hizo del rogar y obedeció.

Estar tan cerca le permitía a Uzumaki escuchar los latidos del corazón del Uchiha.

—¿Lo oyes?—preguntó Sasuke.

El Jinchuriki del Kyubi asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy aquí, en casa, contigo, Naruto.


	8. Día Ocho: Marca

Las marca del sol blanco y luna creciente habían aparecido de nuevo en las prótesis orgánicas que Naruto y Sasuke se habían colocado como sustituto de las extremidades que perdieron durante su combate en el valle del fin.

Resultó muy extraño este hecho, Tsunade sospechaba que tal vez el poder otorgado por Ridokuo Sennin se mezcló con el chakra de cada uno. Y como, Naruto y Sasuke, eran transmigraciones de Ashura e Indra, fue más predecible que se uniera a su respectivos cuerpos, formando parte de ahora de ellos en adelante.

Mientras que Tsunade exponía una de sus hipótesis que podría explicar dicho fenómeno. Naruto y Sasuke sólo intercambiaban miradas durante el tiempo que duró la reunión, como si estuvieran ocultando detalles respecto a este tema.

Y es que era natural, su relación era secreta. Ni Sakura ni Kakashi estaban sabían de esto.

De esa forma lo habían decidido, nadie, absolutamente nadie debía enterarse, que siguieran creyendo que eran mejores amigos para evitar cuestionamientos de personas metiches. Sakura podría ser haber superado la fantasía infantil que involucraba al Uchiha pero no deseaban darle explicaciones sobre la nueva relación que tenían.

Lo mismo aplicaba a Kakashi Hatake.

Esa tarde justo después de escuchar a la Senju, regresaron a la casa de Naruto, pues actualmente el Uchiha vivía ahí.

—Sasuke, seguro regresó la marca del sol por lo que hicimos esa noche, ¿verdad?—comentó Naruto mientras ponía a calentar un poco de agua a fin de preparar un poco de ramen.

—Es lo más probable, tal vez se activó ese chakra que dormía dentro de nosotros. Después de todo, se dice que el sexo activa el cuerpo, como lo hace un combate.—reflexionó el Uchiha, uniéndose al rubio en la cocina, sacando algo de arroz hervido de la olla arrocera, iba a preparar algunas onigiri.

—A veces pienso que estas marcas son como una especie de anillos. Tu tienes el símbolo de la luna y yo del sol. Así que pienso que somos especiales y únicos, ¿no crees?—explayó el Uzumaki totalmente inspirado, veía el resurgimiento de estos símbolos como el fruto de su amor. Miró con ternura el círculo blanco en la palma de su mano derecha.

—Creo que eres cursi.—acusó ella Uchiha tajantemente.

—¡Teme, eres un bastardo insensible! ¡Estoy abriendo mi corazón con bellas palabras y tú diciendo eso!.—replicó indignado, él dándole expresiones de su amor y Sasuke no las tomaba en cuenta.

—Soy práctico y realista, Naruto tuvimos el equivalente de un combate, pero en la cama, así que se activo esta marca por supervivencia.—justificó de manera objetiva su punto de vista al mismo tiempo que terminaba se formar las onigiris rellenas.

—¿Supervivencia? ¿Qué demonios dices, Sasuke? Ninguno de nosotros iba a morirse ahí.—acotó con confusión.

—Usuratonkachi ¿No sientes eso cuando llegas a al clímax? Esa sensación de que dejas de existir por unos segundos y te unes a mí, siendo uno solo.—expuso el Uchiha con una descripción más que clara de lo que acontecía durante la cúspide del acto.

—Pues no se si podría llamarlo como muerte, pero sé a que te refieres.—comentó Naruto, sirviendo con cuidado el agua en el cuenco de ramen. Le incomodaba involucrar la palabra muerte en el acto de hacer el amor pues ahí era donde se sentía más vivo.

—Bueno como sea, creo que fue por eso que volvieron estas marcas.—dijo observando su mano izquierda con detenimiento.—No me siento diferente en absoluto.

Sin previo aviso Naruto tomo entre sus manos, la mano izquierda de Sasuke, donde la luna creciente se exhibía, con aquel cariño y devoción en sus ojos azules que provocó que el Uchiha se ruborizara un poco.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, solo quería hacer eso. Me gusta cuando mi marca de sol roza tu marca de luna.—explicó con unas sonrisa de tonto enamorado en el rostro.

—Eres raro e idiota.

—Soy romántico, solo que eres tan frío que no lo entiendes. Estar así, con las manos juntas es como si te dijera que: Tú eres mío y yo soy tuyo

—Lo que tu digas, Naruto, me rindo.—admitió la derrota dando un suspiro largo, su rubio decía frases cursis pero bueno estaban cargadas de verdad.

Naruto amplio más su sonrisa, escuchar que Sasuke aceptaba las frases que le dedicaba lo hacía feliz, no podía evitar ser "cursi" pero eso era lo que realmente sentía y debía expresarlo.


	9. Día Nueve: Fetiches

Se dice que todas las personas tienen una o más fantasías ocultas, pues siempre existe un factor que hace que se active la llama de la pasión.

No obstante, Naruto nunca se le pasó por las cabeza que Sasuke fuera una de esas personas, hasta que una noche:

—Teme, si tuvieras un fetiche, ¿Cuál sería, dattebayo?—indagó el Uzumaki de manera imprevista mientras estaba en compañía de su novio, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en el sofá, solo que el portador del Sharingan estaba leyendo un libro mientras el Jinchuriki del Kyubi veía un programa de televisión.

—Usuratonkachi, ya vas a empezar con tus preguntas.—contestó en automático, sin despegar la vista del libro que sostenía en ese momento en sus manos, no le molestaba tocar esos temas, pero cuando esto ocurría era por que Naruto tenía dobles intensiones.—Para tu información, no tendría ningún fetiche.

—Vamos, le quitas la diversión a la conversación, piensa en algo, debes tener algún gustillo raro.—insistió con una mirada jocosa, hacer esto le provocaba cierta diversión.—Por ejemplo yo si tendría uno.

—¿Así? No me digas, no me sorprende, con lo pervertido que eres—señaló sin despegar la vista de la lectura, no iba caer tan fácilmente en sus jueguitos líbidinosos.

—Pervertido pero sincero.—comentó sin vergüenza alguna y hasta con un tono de orgullo—Además tú eres igual que yo, solo que te gusta aparentar rectitud.

Ese último comentario activo el instinto de rivalidad en Sasuke, pues automáticamente cerró el libro y centro su vista en el rostro del rubio.

Complacido con el resultado, su pareja había mordido el cebo, Naruto siguió hablando:

—Los tipos como tú, fríos y serios, son los que tienen las fantasías y fetiches más eroticos'tteba, pero los reprimen por mantener apariencias.

El Uchiha cambio drásticamente su expresión facial, una sonrisa prepotente se dibujo en los labios, Naruto quería jugar con él, pues jugarían rudo.

—Hmp, si yo tuviera algún fetiche, tú no serias capaz de cumplirlo.—declaró viendo al Uzumaki con condescendencia.

—¡¿Qué? Por supuesto que sí lo haría, donde quieras y cuando quieras'ttebayo!—clamó eufórico—Tú eres el que no aceptaría realizar mi fetiche, con lo orgulloso que eres—apuntó, señalando con su dedo al Uchiha.

Naruto podría ser despistado y denso en ocasiones, sin embargo convivir por tanto tiempo como enamorado de Sasuke, le dio la habilidad de descubrir cuando intentaba tenderle una trampa. Estaba al tanto de que "el amor de su vida" usaría sus propias palabras en su contra.

Al mismo tiempo el Uchiha gustaba de retar a "su cielo", en un principio no le interesaba en lo más mínimo seguirle el juego, pero cambió de opinión debido que al final ambos ganarían, ¡Al diablo el orgullo, una buena dosis de sexo desenfrenado valía más!.

—Estaría dispuesto a ejecutar ese dichoso fetiche tuyo, del que tanto te jactas, dobe, pues indudablemente serán las típicas perversiones.—manifestó aceptando el reto.

—¡Pues bien, hagamoslo, Sasuke dattebayo!—asumiendo su participación.

Los dos escribieron en un pedazo de papel aquel fetiche que el otro debía ejecutar.

"Quiero verte en lencería femenina, específicamente vistiendo un babydoll naranja"

"Usa un babydoll azul, teme"

Al leer el pedido escrito del Uchiha, Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta, quien hubiera creído que el correcto y frío Sasuke Uchiha deseara verlo vistiendo semejante ropa interior sensual. Sumado a que irónicamente el Uzumaki mismo le pidió lo mismo.

La noche de los fetiches llegó unas horas después, se estableció que el reto se cumpliría en el departamento del Uzumaki, por ende ahí llegaría Sasuke.

Naruto se observaba así mismo en el espejo, ese babydoll, no le quedaba muy bien, se veía raro y ridículo, más que despertar pasión despertaría risas.

En cambio pensaba que Sasuke se vería más genial, pues los rasgos de su novio eran más finos, por así decirlo.

—Por lo menos me deleitaré con la vista que me regalará el muy bastardo, valdrá la pena aguantar las burlas—meditó, todavía inspeccionando cada parte de la prenda íntima y como se veía en su cuerpo.

El diseño del babydoll que Naruto compró era bueno, en el área del busto tenía encaje negro y el resto de la tela era traslúcida con detalles de encaje en tono naranja.

Solo que como no era una chica, la zona del busto no lucia, los brazos y pectorales se veían toscos, y los abdominales masculinos opacaban todo rastro de buen estilo del encaje naranja, puesto al no tener Naruto una cintura fina, el babydoll no tenía curvas de donde sostenerse.

—¡Espera, eso es, dattebayo!—gritó triunfal, repentinamentea tuvo una idea brillante que mejorarían su imagen estrafalaria.

Sasuke arribó al departamento de Naruto, como tenía llave de la estancia, fue fácil ingresar. Traía puesto una capa con capucha que le cubría el cuerpo completo, la verdad cuando se trataba de ir con su novio prefería pasar desapercibido.

En cuanto entró al cuarto de su novio, lo que encontró ahí, lo dejó estupefacto.

Ahí frente a él estaba: Naruto, transformado en chica, pero no tenía medidas exageradas como usualmente lo hacía en su jutsu sexy, a primera vista su cuerpo se mostraba proporcionado: pecho mediano, cintura fina y caderas prominentes, daba la impresión de que así hubiera sido su complexión si hubiese nacido como mujer. Sumado a un precioso cabello rubio dorado le caía por los hombros, contrastando con el tono trigueño de su piel, y por último ese babydoll naranja, junto a esos ligueros negros, enmarcaba el cuadro a la perfección.

¡Joder, el color naranja de la lencería hacía lucir su figura femenina de tal forma que lo excitaba demasiado!

Pasaron por su cabeza varios escenarios donde Naruto chica era presa de los labios y manos de Sasuke, le importaba un comino que estuviera con una apariencia falsa, eso le daba un plus.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Por qué estas vestido así, teme?—interrogó Naruto desconcertado, ajeno a las emociones que despertó en su compañero, elevando una de las cejas rubias, no era común que el Uchiha vistiera así tan de incógnito.

Entretanto, para el portador del Sharingan la voz de su amado sonaba jovial, pero nada melosa como comúnmente lo hacía una fémina, de hecho no le incomodaba en lo absoluto lo cual le resultaba extraño, ya que nunca le gustó esa técnica que Naruto empleaba para transformarse.

—Eso mismo debería decirte yo, dobe.—contestó el Uchiha, quitándose la capa y revelando su apariencia.

Sasuke había tenido exactamente la misma idea. Traía puesto ropa normal, pantalón negro y camisa blanca con la insignia Uchiha en la espalda, solo que debido a que su cabello cambió debido al jutsu, era bastante largo, lo tapaba parcialmente.

—¡Teme!

—Si, si, no seas ruidoso, continuemos con esto—ordenó Sasuke bastante tranquilo, quitándose la ropa rápido y revelando que debajo traía un babydoll negro con detalles como holanes y pequeños moños de color azul oscuro.—Tú dijiste azul, aquí esta.

Con esa fisonomía femenina Sasuke era letal para el Uzumaki. Su cara fina parecía tallada por los mismos ángeles, de hecho daba la impresión de ser una princesa de cuentos de hadas. Tenía unas curvas un poco menos pronunciadas que una mujer promedio, sin embargo mantenía un atractivo que especial. Sus pechos menudos se asomaban apenas en el encaje, mientras que la cintura y caderas hacían juego a una figura de reloj de arena. De por sí la piel de Sasuke siempre lo invitó a la tentación a Naruto, ahora era irresistible no querer tocarlo.

—¡Eh! ¡Pero que diablos!—chilló Naruto, completamente sonrojado, ¡maldita sea, Sasuke chica lo calentaba más que mil soles juntos!, se dio una cachetada mental, pues si no se controlaba, perdería el control del jutsu y quedaría expuesto como un perdedor que se deslumbró por la belleza Uchiha y eso no lo iba a permitir, elevaría el ego de cierto bastardo.

—Usuratonkachi, te doy méritos por haber tenido la misma idea que yo—felicitó Sasuke con aquella aterciopelada voz femenina, orgulloso de que su amante había quedado embobado por unos segundos.

—No te iba a dar la oportunidad de hacer el ridículo ante ti, idiota—anunció Naruto, con la compostura recuperada, inflando pecho y vaya que tenía bastante esta vez.—¿Qué te parece, bastardo? Bastante bien'tteba ¿no crees?—incitó delineando la forma del busto. Iba a despertar si o si los instintos del Uchiha.

—Me parece más natural esa pinta que traes.—evaluó acercándose a la cama donde sensualmente, acomodándose encima de Naruto, como si fuera a sentarse.

—Eso quiere decir que te gusta.—advirtió, permitiendo que su amante se acomodara sobre él, quedando completamente sentada.

—Algo así, se notó que a ti también.—admitió el Uchiha, abrazando al rubio, no se iba a hacer el loco, no valía la pena, además disfrutaba jugar con los tirantes del babydoll.

—Para que negarlo.—expresó acariciado la piel de los hombros desnudos de Sasuke. ¡Joder esa piel blanca lo estaba volviendo loco!

—Esto un empate ¿Qué harás?—preguntó susurrandole al oído con cierto tono insinuante, bajando por completo los tirantes de la lencería con las manos, ahora ya se podían ver el nacimiento de aquellos pechos bronceados, sin perder tiempo beso esa área.

—El primero que pierda la transformación tendrá que hacer lo que el otro deseé por una semana.—desafió Naruto, posando la mano por encima del encaje, masajeando.

—Me parece perfecto.—aprobó Sasuke, robándole un corto beso al rubio, deslizando aún más el babydoll.

Sin duda sería una noche interesante y este reto de fetiches los haría salir de la rutina. Chi cheñol.


	10. Día Diez: Imposible

Sasuke estaba al tanto que nunca podría acercarse a Naruto con intenciones románticas, pues para empezar ambos eran hombres, asimismo el Uzumaki dejó claro su inclinación por los atributos femeninos desde temprana edad.

Como olvidar su época en la preparatoria cuando su mejor amigo era popular entre las chicas, llegando a tener varias conquistas.

Y aún hoy, ya siendo adultos, trabajaban en la misma compañía financiera, su atractivo seguía latente. Solo que ahora daba la impresión de que su actual relación con Hinata Hyuga iba en serio, ya que le expresaba su amor por medio de atenciones sutiles y regalos.

Es más, eran considerada como la pareja perfecta dentro del área de contabilidad en Konoha Inc, de hecho varios compañeros de trabajo opinaban que seguramente anunciarían su compromiso en cualquier momento, hasta los empleados de otras áreas administrativas pensaban así.

Sasuke sufría en silencio siendo testigo de cómo su amor era imposible y que siempre tendría el lugar de amigo en el corazón del Uzumaki. Su cordura muchas veces le gritó que no tenía caso lamentarse que lo que mejor era superar esto y continuar. Sin embargo una ligera corazonada siempre le susurraba que no se rindiera, podría llamarse terquedad juvenil.

Por su parte, sin qué el Uchiha lo supiera, el Uzumaki vivía su propio infierno personal.

A pesar de que todos se alegraban, lo felicitaban y hasta lo envidiaban por su relación con con Hyuga, en el fondo de su corazón estaba consciente de que se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo y a los demás. Se despreciaba pues era un vil mentiroso, ya qué no sólo engañaba a todos a su alrededor, lastimaba a Hinata al no amarla, e imaginar a Sasuke cada vez que la besaba.

Desde niños, Naruto se enamoró de su mejor amigo, solo que nunca tuvo el valor de confesarse por que temía perderlo, debido a que una vez que cruzará la línea que divide a la amistad y al amor, no sería lo mismo, indudablemente el Uchiha se sentiría incómodo a su lado.

Por ese motivo optó cobardemente en refugiarse en distintas novias, para intentar olvidar a su amor no correspondido, por ello no era de extrañar que sus relaciones no duraran mucho. Los jóvenes confundían el "gustar" con amor, así que en cuanto se les pasaba a las chicas el "enamoramiento prematuro" dejaban a Naruto. Sin embargo con Hinata Hyuga era distinto, ella sí lo amaba de verdad, pero él no.

¿Cómo remediar esto?

Cada qué lo meditaba en la intimidad de su apartamento, sólo se hundía más en aquel vórtice de mentiras, sino solucionaba esto pronto sería arrastrado a su propia infelicidad por mano propia, viviendo una mentira que ni él ni Hyuga merecían, asimismo perdería a Sasuke en el proceso igualmente.

Una nocheSasuke se hallaba pensando en que sería bueno para cenar, cuando el timbre de su apartamento sonó. Ya era tarde como para recibir invitados, aunque no era que el Uchiha tuviera muchos amigos que lo visitarán, creía más posible que tal vez fuera Itachi o Shisui Uchiha acudiendo para charlar la algo. Se movió a abrir la puerta presurosamente, encontrándose al otro lado de la puerta con la persona que menos esperaban.

—¿Naruto?—mencionó confundido ante la visita inesperada.

—Sasuke, ¿puedo pasar?—cuestionó apenado por venir tan tarde en la noche.

El Uchiha asintió, haciéndose a un lado para que el rubio ingresará al interior del departamento.

Los dos adultos se trasladaron al salón para conversar, Sasuke intuía que la visita de Naruto no sólo tenía intenciones amistosas, algo había acontecido como para venir tan tarde. Con esa sinceridad que lo caracterizaba, en cuanto los dos tomaron asiento en sillones distinta, se atrevió a hacer la pregunta:

—¿Peleaste con Hinata?

—No, terminé con ella definitivamente, merece a alguien que la haga feliz y yo no puedo hacerlo.—respondió con una serenidad impropia de una persona que acababa de vivir una separación amorosa.

—Parecía que si la hacías feliz, dobe y que disfrutabas de su compañía.—acotó disimulando su curiosidad acerca de lo detalles que llevaron a su ruptura.

—Tal vez para ella sí sea esa manera, pero ya no puedo vivir así, no es justo que le dé falsas ilusiones—reveló bajando la mirada, no era pera menos estaba avergonzado de su actuar, pues Hyuga fue la victims de su mentira—Y más cuando yo ya me di cuenta que no siento lo mismo por ella. Hinata me ama pero yo no, ya que yo amo a otra persona.—confesó centrando sus afables ojos azules en los luceros oscuros del Uchiha.

Sasuke se sorprendió, abriendo los ojos de sobremanera, ante ese acto. Esa mirada que le dedicó Naruto le transmitió ternura y devoción, ¿o había sido su imaginación?. En seguida analizó las palabras pronunciadas por el Uzumaki, éste último reconoció amar a una persona.

En retrospectiva, revisando el pasado, Sasuke nunca oyó decir a Naruto que amara a alguna chica, siempre fue "me gusta" o "la quiero" por mas meses que llevaran juntos. Con Hinata había durado 3 años de noviazgo, y a lo máximo llegó a dedicarle un "Te quiero mucho" y eso por que el Uchiha estuvo cerca cuando se lo dijo.

¿Quién era esa persona que hizo que naciera el amor en Naruto Uzumaki?

La duda lo carcomía por dentro, pero debía mantener la compostura y no demostrar que le había afectado mucho.

—Ya veo. Prepárate para ser cuestionado en el trabajo, todos querrán conocer los motivos por los cuales se separaron—advirtió amistosamente, estaba al tanto de lo chismosos que podría ser los compañeros de trabajo, a pesar de que la mayoría rondaba los 30 años, seguían siendo unos jóvenes fisgones a la hora de escrutar la vida ajena.

—Les deseo suerte, yo no diré nada y considerando como es Hinata tampoco le sacaran información.—aseguró con confianza. Hyuga no era una bocazas que soltaba prenda para hacerse lado víctima ante los demás a fin de dejarlo como el malo de este asunto.

—Si tú lo dices, ¿Quieres ramen o qué?—preguntó Sasuke de pronto, poniéndose de pie y tomando rumbo a la cocina.

Ahora fue Naruto quién quedó pasmado en su asiento debido a la pregunta de su mejor amigo. El Uchiha no era fan de sopas instantáneas y que tuviera todavía algunos cuencos en su apartamento solo por si se le presentaba el Uzumaki en su hogar, era un gesto por demás conmovedor.

—Siempre después de haber roto con alguna novia, venías aquí y me lloriqueabas que deseabas ramen para pasar la pena.—Le recordó Sasuke aquellos días en su juventud.

—Todavía te acuerdas.—acentuó.

—Usuratonkachi, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? es como una tradición entre amigos ya.—comentó entrando en la cocina finalmente.

Sasuke bajó un par de envases de sopa instantea que tenía guardados en la alacena. En la seguridad de la estancia, sonrió contento, otra mujer que salía de la vida del Uzumaki, ahora podría dejar de preocuparse por Hyuga y luchar contra aquella persona que enamoro de verdad a Naruto, no sabía por qué pero ya estaba cansado de sufrir. Pesé a que el panorama se veía gris, esta vez iba a luchar por su amor.

Mientras tanto, Naruto sonreía tranquilo en el salón, liberado de la loza que lo aprisionaba, muy en el fondo de su corazón lamentaba haberle provocado semejante tristeza y decepción a Hinata, pero no iba a seguir esa mentira solo por hacerla feliz. Estaba al tanto que vendrían días incómodo en el trabajo pero podría soportarlo. Por ahora le quedaba la serenidad de volver al lugar donde pertenecía, cada vez que venía a la casa de su amor imposible, le producía ese bienestar.

El Uchiha volvió a la mesa de la sala, depositando con cuidado dos contenedores de ramen con agua caliente en su interior.

—Deja que pasen los tres minutos.—alertó, viendo las intenciones del rubio de agarrar el envase térmico de inmediato.

—Odio esperar.—se quejó haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Odiarás más una quemadura, idiota.—expuso con madurez.

Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a conversar acerca de ciertos aspectos del trabajo con el fin de que el tiempo transcurriera más rápido. Cuando pasaron cinco minutos, ambos abrieron los cuencos de ramen para dejar escapar el vapor y así empezar a disfrutar de a poco la pasta.

—Te aconsejo tomes una pequeña prórroga antes de hablar con esa persona de la que estás enamorado, por tu bien y el de Hyuga, para no generar más cotilleos de los necesarios.—recomendó Sasuke mientras comía con clase los fideos humeantes.

—Algo me decía que me darías esa sugerencia, cada vez que termino una relación me lo dices. Y te lo agradezco.—dijo con suma gratitud, mientas enrredaba la pasta en los palillo.

Por unos segundos, Naruto dejó de comer para detenerse y admirar a Sasuke, quien seguía alimentándose con su estilo elegante esa comida chatarra. Era increíble que no perdiera su forma educada de comer algo tan banal como un ramen instantáneo.

Indudablemente lo amaba mucho y aunque fuera algo tan sencillo como contemplarlo mientras compartían una comida, solo hacía más que reafirmar sus sentimientos por él.

—Sasuke...Algun día te diré lo que siento, se acabaron los romances fugaces para suprimir mis sentimientos. Me arriesgaré—reflexionó planeando un futuro cercano.—Mientras tanto, me quedaré a tu lado como amigo, disfrutando de los beneficios de ello.

—Naruto, no permitiré que nadie te aleje de mí de nuevo, ya me canse de mortificarme. Me arriesgaré, y serás mío.—juró en silencio el Uchiha, en cuanto vio que el Uzumaki siguió engullendo su alimento, se derivó a divizarlo.

Sin que los dos supieran habían hecho el mismo juramento en su corazón, lograr que este amor imposible fuera posible.


	11. Día Once: Celos

Se dice que los Alfa son sumamente territoriales, por lo cual no es raro que demuestren celos ante la mínima posibilidad de que otro Alfa o Beta se acerque a su pareja destinada, en este caso su Omega. Sin embargo en el caso de Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, el escenario es peor, y esto se debía a que ambos pertenecían al género Alfa y era inevitable mostrar dominio y posesión.

Y esta situación ejemplificaba perfectamente este dilema.

Naruto y Sasuke caminaban de vuelta a sus casas luego de terminar su jornada escolar en la preparatoria. El Uzumaki llevaba rodando su bicicleta a un lado suyo mientras acompañaba a pie al Uchiha, no se subieron los dos en el vehículo pues este se había averiado en el área de la transmisión.

Mientras andaban por la acera, la conversación se enfocó en un detalle que molestó al Uchiha.

—¿Otra vez andas haciendo favores a esa Omega?Usuratonkachi, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no les das falsas esperanzas?—preguntó Sasuke sumamente molesto, tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada tan afilada que si Hinata Hyuga hubiera estado ahí, hubiera caído fulminada.

—Teme, solo ayudé a Hinata a cargar todos los juegos de copias que le asignaron para hacer las guías de estudio de los próximos exámenes, ¿Ya nadie puede ser caballeroso o qué?—se defendió Naruto, un poco indignado, en su opinión su novio hacía una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

—No me refería a eso, sino a que te haya elegido a ti precisamente como compañía para elegir el destino del viaje de fin de curso.—estableció, iba a probar su punto y la mejor manera era ir a directo al grano—A ella le gustas mucho, así que cualquier detalle que tengas, lo puede mal interpretar. Eres demasiado denso y despistado.—señaló con franqueza.

—No exageres, Sasuke, desde hace mucho que Hinata abandono cualquier oportunidad de tener algo conmigo. Ahora somos amigos y ella es novia de Kiba—Le recordó, si se dio cuenta que Hyuga gustaba de él en el pasado, pero ahora tenía como novio al Beta Inuzuka.

—Sus instintos de Omega siempre estarán ahí, por eso no puede evitar elegirte tu presencia por sobre los demás.—expresó con lógica, podría Hinata estar con Kiba ahora, pero debido a que este último era un beta, no estaba unida a él propiamente dicho.

—Igual de presentes como tus celos de Alfa. Sasuke, soy un alfa también, sé lo que hago, sabes—mencionó, a veces creía qué el Uchiha olvidaba ese hecho pues estos comportamientos posesivos por lo general se ejercían en un Omega. Lo celaba como si fuera un indefenso y frágil Omega, aunque si se detenía a pensarlo mejor esto no debería resultarle raro.

Las relaciones Alfa x Alfa eran más intensas, pues el nivel de dominio entre ellos, no sólo tenían como competencia a los Betas sino también a Omegas. No obstante el rubio llegó a pensar que su enamorado no caería en esto, ahora veía que se había equivocado rotundamente.

—Puedo entenderte en ese aspecto, también estaría algo inquieto que otros omegas revolotearan. Pero pues igual confiaría en ti, por eso quiero que confíes en mí.—explicó Naruto con comprensión.

—Confío en ti, pero no en ella.—replicó tajantemente.

—Ella no es Sakura-chan, teme, no intentaría atraparme con sus feromonas.—refutó, que hubieran omegas dispuestos caer tan bajo, no quería decir que fueran todos así.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, su amado y sexy rubio tenía un punto, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir desconfianza contra Hyuga, esos ojos de borrego que ponía cuando estaba cerca, lo irritaba. ¡Naruto ya tenía un amante, joder! Y más importante ¡Ella también!

—Esta bien, le daré el beneficio de la duda.—aceptó a regañadientes, lanzando un largo suspiro. Cedería está vez no deseaba que por culpa de Hinata tuvieran una pelea, puesto qué el único que saldría perdiendo sería él.

—Gracias.—agradeció el Uzumaki, sonriendo ampliamente, estaba contento de que esta tormenta ya se hubiera zanjado.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la zona residencial en donde se ubicaba su vecindario. Cuando llegaron a la casa del Uchiha, se detuvieron un momento para despedirse, ya que la casa de Naruto estaba a unas cuadras más adelante.

—Nos veremos más tarde, Sasuke.—se despidió, dejando estacionada su bicicleta en la pared del jardín de la casa de su novio.

—Ven aquí.—pidió, no iba a decirse adiós sin antes darse un beso.

Naruto se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos dispuesto a sentir los tibios labios de su amado. Viendo cómo había bajado la guardia, Sasuke aprovechó, poniendo en marcha su plan malévolo, envolvió entre sus brazos al Uzumaki, estrechándolo con fuerza. Incluso sostuvo la rubia cabeza atrayéndola en un dulce movimiento hacía sus labios.

Naruto estaba totalmente sorprendido por esto, en un segundo su amado teme lo atrapó y lo trataba con tanto tacto que le extraño. Sasuke no era de abrazos, más bien de besos, así que algo estaba pasando aquí.

Después de unos segundos en que prácticamente Sasuke se restrego contra Naruto, tal como un gato lo haría, se separaron.

—Con que marcando territorio, debí haber adivinado que harías esta jugada.—resaltó cayendo en cuenta del propósito secreto detrás de este comportamiento inusual.

—Mi olor quedará impregnado en ti y así Hyuga sentirá rechazo cada vez que se acerque demasiado.—expuso sin inmutarse al ser descubierto, con una honestidad brutal tan propia de él.

—Descarado, ni siquiera te turbaste al admitir tus negras intenciones.—remarcó con desaprobación—Hasta tus feromonas han cambiado, hacer esto te gusta ¿verdad?.

Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en el rostro de Uchiha, cambiando la expresión facial por completo, le daba el aire de un pequeño demonio que había cometido una travesura.

—Naruto...—musitó el Uchiha capturándolo de nuevo en sus brazos, actuando con un niño ahora, conocía el corazón de noble de su querido dobe que pese a estar molesto por su acción pasada, lo perdonaría si mostraba su lado lado cariñoso.

—Maldito bastardo, dejaré pasar esto por esta vez, siempre y cuando compres tu perdón con una gran gratificación de ramen después.—declaró con astucia.

—Por supuesto, dobe, sin ningún problema.—dijo, dándole otro beso corto.

El hecho de pertenecer al género más dominante de la jerarquía social no quería decir que tenían que comportarse como dos machos Alfa todo el tiempo.


	12. Día Doce (Comodín): Mensaje

Sasuke Uchiha se hallaba descansando de su larga caminata. Utilizando un tronco como respaldo, le permitió a su espada reposar un rato para disfrutar de un almuerzo de bolas de arroz rellenas.

Fue en ese momento que el ruido de un halcón rompió la tranquilidad de los cielos.

El ave aterrizó con agilidad en el hombro del Uchiha, solicitándole con la mirada afilada una caricia como recompensa a su larga travesía. Con una serenidad su amo se la regaló, después de tomar el pequeño pedazo de papel enrollado en su pata.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota al desdoblar el papel, ya sabía que el mensaje provenía de su "amado sol", cada semana su halcón le entregaba una nueva nota.

—Usuratonkachi...

Algunos mensajes eran más cortos que otros, Naruto le contaba cada nuevo progreso en su preparación para ser Hokage, algunas veces le comunicaba buenas nuevas como la boda de Shikamaru y la relación que iniciaron Kiba y Hinata, entre otras cosas. Pero todos terminaban igual con párrafo exclusivo dedicándole toda clase de pensamientos íntimos hacía su persona, además de la infalible frase que hacía que un cálido sentimiento inundara el corazón del último Uchiha.

"Te amo"

Dos simples palabras que hacen maravillas en cualquier enamorado.

Sasuke sonrió conmovido y satisfecho, guardando el pequeño papel en su bolso de viaje, siempre hacía eso, después de todo así se llevaba esas palabras consigo que le recordaban que en Konoha alguien especial que lo amaba y lo esperaría el tiempo necesario.

Ese mismo día, en la noche, Naruto esperaba impaciente a que apareciera el ave mensajera, desde su ventana observaba el cielo nocturno buscando algún rastro. Comúnmente en estos casos se ponía ansioso por tener noticias acerca de su "amada Luna".

La incertidumbre y la emoción se mezclaban, el Uzumaki imaginaba muchos escenarios con el Uchiha como protagonista desde los más relajados hasta los caóticos. Estos últimos eran los más atormentaban sus sueños y pensamientos, temía que una enfermedad o combate pusieran en peligro la salud y vida de Sasuke.

Tener estas cavilaciones no fue una buena idea, se estaba poniendo nervioso. Afortunadamente escuchar el gañido tan característico del halcón, lo regresó a la realidad, por fin tendría novedades fidedignas que aplacarían sus preocupaciones.

Con maestría y rapidez el pájaro de caza ingresó al apartamento del Uzumaki, el adiestramiento previo de su dueño lo había preparado para que supiera aterrizar en la vivienda correcta.

Sin ninguna demora el rubio se dirigió a la pata del mensajero, recibiendo un picotazo, pues ni siquiera se detuvo a darle cariño después de todo el viaje.

—¡Dolió dattebayo! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!—expresó Naruto, acariciando al halcón, mientras éste se posaba en su hombro, con sumo cuidado sacó el recado que era resguardado por un compartimiento, colgado en la extremidad del ave.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de aquel joven aspirante a Hokage, con solo leer una línea escrita.

"Voy a volver pronto. Esperame. Yo también, te amo, Naruto"

El halcón observó como aquellos que ojos azules que poseía Naruto se iluminaban al instante.

—Va a volver...—dijo el rubio al percatarse que había llamado la atención del pajaro.—Estoy contento dattebayo.

E inmediatamente acarició con delicadeza el brillante plumaje del mensajero alado.

—Dale mis saludos, ¿de acuerdo?—pidió Naruto, mientras veía como el halcón se preparaba para emprender el vuelo de regreso.

Unos segundos bastaron para que desapareciera por la ventana y retomara el vuelo. Quedándose Naruto en Konoha, lleno de esperanza, felicidad y amor.


	13. Día Trece: Gatos

Naruto no le quitaba la vista de encima a Indra, el gato que Sasuke recientemente adoptó de un refugio de animales.

El felino poseía un pelaje negro como la obsidiana sin embargo el rasgo más característico se hallaba en sus ojos. Había nacido con heterocromía, por lo cual el ojo derecho era ámbar mientras que el izquierdo era de un tono azul- violáceo, así que su mirada más que penetrante, resultaba muy muy peculiar.

Detalle que le parecía perturbador a Naruto, pues se veía amenazador y hasta demoníaco. Por otro lado, el Uchiha consideraba que su novio exageraba, es más, que Indra tuviera esa condición lo hacía ver como un gato majestuoso.

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el sofá alerta, no le despegaba la vista de encima al felino; e Indra hacía lo mismo desde su torre de rascar, observándolo cuidadosamente.

Cuando el gato clavaba sus ojos dispares en el Uzumaki, un escalofrío le recorría la espalda a este último. Y era precisamente lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante.

-Sasuke, date prisa, teme-rogó mentalmente el Uzumaki, se preparaba para que cualquier momento Indra empezará a sisear y a acecharlo. Para finalmente atacarlo en la cara.

Fue entonces que la salvación de Naruto llegó en forma animal, Ashura, el otro gato del Uchiha, el cual interrumpió ese ambiente tenso al ingresar a la estancia.

-Ashura, ven dattebayo.-llamó con alegría Naruto, invitándolo a que se acercara, agradeciendo su presencia ahí.

El animal aceptó el llamado, aproximándose rápidamente y frotándose contra la pierna del rubio, ronroneando en el proceso.

Ashura era un gato hermoso, su pelaje era totalmente blanco y poseía unos divinos ojos azules, casi de la misma tonalidad que los del Uzumaki.

Hacía unos cuantos años, Naruto fue dueño de Ashura, pero cuando el propietario de los apartamentos donde vivían prohibió tener mascotas, se lo dejó encargado al Uchiha.

Tiempo después, cuando se mudó a otro lugar más amplio y amigable con los animales, no tuvo corazón para separar a Ashura y Sasuke pues se volvieron cercanos, así que optó por comprar un perro, al que bautizó como Kurama.

—¿Cómo has estado, Ashura?—preguntó Naruto, acariciando con sumo cuidado y cariño al felino que no se despegaba de su pierna, ignorando la presencia del gato negro.

Indra entorno los ojos y bajó sigilosamente en dirección de donde Naruto y Ashura estaban, acechando con cautela como si quisiera tomarlos por sorpresa.

—Indra—llamó inesperadamente Sasuke que estaba detrás del gato, el cual salto un poco debido al susto.

Naruto y Ashura volcaron su atención en el recién llegado, que traía un poco de té y galletas para merendar.

—Te digo que no le agrado a Indra, de haber sabido que uno de los gatos me iba a odiar no te hubiera sugerido un compañero para Ashura—señaló Naruto tomando una galleta.

—No le agradas a Indra por que acaparas la atención de Ashura.—apuntó Sasuke con lógica, nos era nada del otro mundo el comportamiento del gato.

—Ashura fue mi gato también, me quiere aún y yo a él. ¿Cuál es el problema'tteba? No sé por que ese maldito gato negro es tan posesivo.—se quejó sin comprender aún la conexión al que se refería su novio.

—Son pareja.—expuso directamente.

—¿Quiénes?—cuestionó.

—Ashura e Indra

—Son machos, teme.

—Nosotros también

—¡Es distinto, dattebayo!

—No, no lo es, Indra se aparea con Ashura, ¿lo sabías?

—¡¿Qué?!

—No sé por qué te sorprende, dobe. No por qué sean gatos quiere decir que no son selectivos, desde el primer día note eso en Indra. Por ello limité mis atenciones con Ashura, lo mimo poco pero lo suficiente para que sepa que lo quiero.—explicó detalladamente siguiendo la lógica felina que no estaba tan alejada de la lógica humana.

—Pero a ti, Indra no te ha rasguñado como a mí.—objetó, Sasuke no resultaba tan lastimado, y eso que convivía todos los días con los dos gatos.

—Usuratonkachi, tomó mis precauciones y no lo molesto. Tú lo desafías cada vez que vienes y mimas a Ashura.—acusó.

—Así que es mi culpa

—Imagina esto, si alguien viene y roba mi atención, tú de seguro estarías celoso, lo mismo pasa con Indra.—planteó utilizando una analogía simple y fácil de entender.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Pero no puedo ignorar a Ashura—confesó, tomando del suelo al gato blanco y apoyándolo en su regazo.—Es tan lindo.

Inmediatamente Ashura empezó a ronronear gustoso, de verdad que le encantaba estar en los brazos de su antiguo dueño.

Sasuke suspiró largamente, se daba por vencido, su dobe le encantaba buscarse problemas, de seguro dentro de un rato tendría un rasguño nuevo. Volteó en dirección de donde Indra estaba la última vez que lo vio, descubriendo que éste contemplaba al rubio con ojos furiosos. Reconocía esa mirada de "No lo toques".

—Iré por el botiquín—anunció el Uchiha, a punto de abandonar la pieza.

—¿Por qué? Nadie está herido.—dijo Naruto sin entender el punto de traer equipo de curación.

—Lo vamos a necesitar créeme.

Tanto el Uzumaki como Ashura sólo se lee quedaron viendo sin entender nada.


	14. Día Catorce: Guitarra

Nota: Aconsejo que cuando vean el signo (*) en la lectura favor de colocar la canción "Kogane no Hikari" cantada porque Noriaki Sugiyama o bien reproducir el video anexado aquí, con el fin de entender y disfrutar esta historia que es un Songfic (historia inspirada en la letra de esa canción)

Por su atención, gracias.

Itachi por fin arribaba a la mansión Uchiha luego de una larga jornada laboral. Se encontraba sumamente cansado y no era para menos, ese día tuvo que realizar la labor de revisar cada producto en existencia del inventario, proceso estresante y laborioso. Pesé a qué sus compañeros de trabajo le insistieron en ir a una bar a beber un poco y relajarse después de semejante tarea titanica, el Uchiha declinó la oferta.

Tenía asuntos más importantes que atender, cómo poner en marcha cierto plan que involucraba a su hermanito menor.

—¡Itachi-niichan, aquí estoy!—saludó estrepitosamente un joven de una melena rubia y alborotada que recién llegaba al lugar, agitando su mano con energía en dirección al Uchiha.

Rápidamente Itachi agarró al chico, tapândole la boca con las manos, esperando que este pequeño percance no hubiera puesto en alerta a Sasuke, quien estaba en el interior de la casa.

Aguardo unos cuantos segundos, sosteniendo todavía a su víctima entre sus brazos, inmovilizadolo completamente pues este se quiso resistir.

—Tranquilizate, Naruto-kun.—ordenó en voz baja Itachi, casi siseando—Estoy esperando ver si mi tonto hermano menor te escucho y venga a recibirte en la puerta—anunció atento al posible movimiento de dentro de la vivienda.

El Uzumaki asintió con la cabeza.

Notó de inmediato que Sasuke no había salido del interior de la mansión, para abrir la puerta al dueño de dicha voz cantarina. Perfecto, el plan seguía en pie.

—Muy bien, te voy a dejar libre, pero no quiero reclamos a gritos, así que que modula tu voz ¿de acuerdo?—propuso el Uchiha. Luego de esto liberó al Uzumaki de sus ataduras.

—¡Itachi!—chilló pero en un tono de susurro.—¡Te has pasado, casi me ahogas dattebayo!, no podía respirar con tu mano sobre mi nariz—reclamó un poco molesto, si algo tenían en común como hermanos, Sasuke e Itachi, era la capacidad de querer silenciarlo usando la fuerza bruta.

—Fuiste imprudente al lanzar semejante saludo, teniendo una voz tan potente.—replicó sin disculparse por la aplastada de nariz—¿No quedamos que esto sería un ataque sorpresa?—regañó.

—Si, si lo siento'tteba.—se disculpó, de cierta manera estuvo a punto de arruinar la operación: Descubrir el secreto de Sasuke.

—Entremos entonces, ya casi es hora para que Sasuke haga su rutina. Trata de no hacer ruido al quitarse los zapatos en el recibidor y al caminar hasta su habitación—indicó con algo de severidad, otro error del Uzumaki mandaría al traste todo.

Gracias a la llave extra de Itachi, ingresaron sigilosamente a la casa, descalzandose, dejando sus zapatos con un cuidado de que no producieran ningún ruido. Una vez hecho esto, caminaron lentamente por el piso de madera, como si en otra vida hubieran sido ninjas, lograron llegar hasta la habitación de Sasuke.

Itachi le hizo señas a Naruto para que no acercara demasiado, pues las puertas de las habitaciones eran de madera, corredizas y estaban construidas de forma tradicional por lo cual la luz podría delatar siluetas en el papel de arroz. Resultaba fácil saber si alguien estaba en el pasillo.

El Uzumaki asintió quedándose detrás del Uchiha, fue entonces que escuchó la guitarra.

Sasuke estaba en su habitación, haciendo sonar las cuerdas de la guitarra, probando las notas musicales de una melodía que tenía en mente.

Desde niño al menor de los hermanos Uchiha lo obligaron a aprender a tocar un instrumento musical, aunque no era muy adepto a la música, pero pues tuvo que acatar los deseos de sus padres. Así que, tal como le sucedió a Itachi con sus clases de violín, tuvo que tomar lecciones de guitarra.

Con el tiempo, le tomó el gusto, pero no cantaba al ritmo del instrumento prefería ser acompañamiento de alguien con buena voz. A pesar de que su maestro de música le comentó a Sasuke que tenía una buena voz, debido a su tono grave.

El Uchiha se limitó a tocar la guitarra y ya, nada de vocalizar.

—Hey niichan, ¿cuál es el espectáculo que me prometiste?—preguntó Naruto en un susurro a Itachi, tocándole el brazo para llamar su atención y que le diera más detalles de la disque sorpresa que le comento.

—Shhh, se paciente, Naruto-kun. Cállate y escucha.—aconsejó Itachi sin devolverle la mirada, se hallaba ocupado vigilando cada sonido y posible cambio en el comportamiento de su hermanito, que pudiera indicar que se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Entretanto Sasuke comenzó entonces a crear una nueva y suave tonada que se repetía cada vez más, cerró los ojos como para que su sentido del oído le confirmara que estaba tocando las notas correctas y adecuadas.

Por su parte el Uzumaki hizo lo suyo, le molesto por supuesto la cortante orden de Itachi, no más por que conocía que sus sorpresas valían la pena, solo por eso aguanto desde su posición actual.

—Naruto-kun, pon atención, ahora viene lo bueno—anunció el Uchiha mayor, centrando su mirada en los ojos de azules del Uzumaki, fue como una señal.

El rubio puso todos sus sentidos en alerta a fin capturar dicha, melodía, fue entonces que pasó algo que nunca hubiera creído posible, su teme empezó a cantar.

Yubi kara koboreochita kagayaki no naka ima mo

La luz se dispersa en mis dedos

toushi wo himeta manazashi azayaka ni utsuru

mi voluntad escondida, reflejada en tu brillante mirada

kaze no mukou no kotae wo osoreru koto mo naku

sin temer a la respuesta del otro lado del viento

mitsumetsuzuketa kedasa

sigo levantando la mirada noblemente

Shinjitsu wa yasashisa to itami no kakera nokoshi

Los fragmentos de amabilidad y dolor que deja la verdad

kono mune wo tsurameite wa toorisugite yuku

atraviesan mi corazón al pasar por él

mijuku na te no hira ni aru hate shinai ashita wo

en mis manos sin experiencia hay un mañana interminable

toutoki hito ni sasageyou

que te ofreceré mi amado

Mae ni fumidasu tabi sora wa hiroku

Avanzando en mi viaje, el cielo se extiende

takaku kanjiru kedo sore demo oikaketai

y aunque se siente alto, iré tras él.

Kogane no hikari wo

En la luz dorada

shinjiru kokoro de

Confío con el corazón

negau kara

Por que lo deseo

Kizutsuitemo shizuka ni uketomete yudaneteta

Aunque he sido herido me dedique a tomar los golpes silenciosamente

sadame sae koete susumu rin to shita kiyosa

y fui en contra de mi destino frío y noblemente

nukumori wa kieta keredo kagirinai mirai wo

Aunque la calidez ha desaparecido en el futuro eterno

itoshiki hito e tsunageyou.

me uniré con mi amado.

Yami ni mayou tabi ni michi wa tooku

Me pierdo en la oscuridad del camino de mi lejano viaje

nagaku karai keredo nigezu ni aruite yuku

la distancia es dura pero no dejare de caminar.

Kogane no hikari hajinai tsuyosa wo

No me avergüenzo de la fuerza de la luz dorada.

chikau kara

Lo juro

Kogane no hikari wo

En la luz dorada

shinjiru kokoro de

Confío con el corazón

Kogane no hikari ni hajinai tsuyosa wo

No me avergüenzo de la fuerza de la luz dorada

chikau kara

Se lo juré

eien wo ano hito ni

eternamente a mi amado.

—...A mi amado, Naruto—repitió Sasuke el último verso, pronunciando el nombre de su novio, realizando la última nota en la guitarra.

En seguida que la canción terminó, Naruto no supo como reaccionar estaba completamente aturdido, y no era para menos no todos los días te enterabas que tu novio, te dedicaba una canción. Y es que para el rubio presenciar tal demostración de amor era inedito. Sasuke Uchiha no era de esas personas que expresar sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, podría ser catalogarse como frigido, ahí el que más exhibía su emociones era Naruto, quien era el primero en dar abrazos y besos.

Muchos de los amigos del rubio le comentaron que su novio era insensible y que tal vez no lo amaba con la misma intensidad, metiéndome la duda en su corazón.

Muchas ocasiones se planteó si de verdad Sasuke sentía el mismo amor o era solo el propio Uzumaki el único enamorado.

Esta escena le había despejado todas las dudas.

Obsevar como el Uzumaki seguía petrificado, hizo que Itachi se preocupara, jamás había visto a ese chico quedarse mudo.

—¿Naruto-kun estas bien?—cuestionó, posando su mano en el hombro del susodicho.

—No puedo creerlo. Sasuke,...me contó que su maestro le encomendó la tarea de componer una canción como proyecto, pero no le di importancia ya que él no ahondó en detalles.—Dio parte Naruto todavía algo atónito a Itachi.

—Su maestro no le pidió ningún trabajo escolar de ese tipo, mi tonto hermano menor te mintió, Naruto-kun. Esa canción es para ti.—confirmó con una sonrisa en su rostro, satisfecho con la impresión de Naruto.

Como prácticamente los dos hermanos Uchiha y el Uzumaki se criaron juntos, para Itachi la felicidad de esos dos era cómo si fuera la suya.

—Luz dorada...—musito Naruto. Rememorando ipso facto un acontecimiento.

Jugo, compañero de clase y amigo de la familia Uchiha, en una ocasión le comentó a Naruto que desde salía con el Sasuke como pareja, éste dejó de proyectar ese aire intimidante con los demás, mostrándose más accesible a las demás personas, que lo había cambiado sin queree.

Incluso Suigetsu bromeó con el asunto al declarar que el cambio de actitud era como si una luz dorada hubiera brillado en la triste existencia de Sasuke, tal vez ese era el amor que se profesaban. Esa vez dichos comentarios provocaron que el mal humor del Uchiha creciera y los dejara plantados en el sitio, llevándose a rastras al Uzumaki.

Al recordar eso y escuchar el canto de Sasuke le produjo a Naruto una dicha inmensa que lo impactó en lo más profundo de su corazón, conmoviéndolo hasta las lágrimas.

Verdaderamente el Uchiha estaba enamorado de él, al grado de que se inspiró para componerle una canción e interpretarla a todo pulmón en intimidad de su habitación.

—Naruto-kun, ¿estas llorado?.—interrogó Itachi algo alarmado, acercándose al rubio, lo menos que deseaba era hacerlo sentir mal.

El Uzumaki gimoteó un poco, pero fue de sobra ruidoso para que se escuchara en el exterior.

—¡¿Quién está ahí?!—gritó Sasuke dándose cuenta que alguien lo espiaba desde afuera de su habitación. Sin perder tiempo abrió violentamente la puerta corrediza, saliendo al pasillo.—¿Naruto?

—Sa-Sasuke, yo...—titubeó, ya no había lágrimas de alegría, ya las había secado por completo, por lo cual solo se arrojó a los brazos de su amado.

Confundido, Sasuke recibió a Naruto en sus brazos, para seguidamente sentir los cálidos labios del rubio sobre los suyos uniéndose en un beso corto pero lleno de devoción.

—¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?—preguntó después de corresponder aquel beso.

—Desde que iniciaste tu canción—reveló dibujando una gran sonrisa.

El Uchiha se puso pálido y luego se ruborizó hasta las orejas. Resultaba vergonzoso que su novio lo atrapara haciendo actividades cursis impropias de él. De hecho escogía esa hora, ya que no había nadie en casa, para exteriorizar esta necesidad de expresar su amor por Naruto, pues él era como su musa, a la cual dedicarle toda esa inspiración.

—No pongas esa cara, Sasuke, ni que Naruto-kun te hubiera atrapado haciendo cosas impuras en su nombre.—expresó Itachi con cierto tono de burla, ver avergonzado a su tonto hermano menor resultaban muy divertido.

—¡Itachi, tú!—recriminó viéndolo de mala gana, haciendo a un lado a Naruto, y poniéndose de frente a su hermano mayor, como si lo estuviera enfrentando.

—¿Qué?—preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

—¡Tú lo trajiste aquí!

—No hay nada de malo con querer mostrarle a tú novio cómo le dedicas canciones de amor.—explicó tranquilamente, sin dejarse amedrentar por las miradas asesinas de su hermano menor.

—Esta bien, teme, no fue culpa de Itachi-niichan—intervino Naruto en la discusión, tratando de calmar los ánimos, poniéndose enfrente de Sasuke.—Sabes, me gustó mucho tu canción, de verdad que tienes un gran talento—felicitó abrazando de nuevo al Uchiha—Gracias, nadie en toda mi vida había hecho algo así por mí.

—Naruto ¿estás llorando?—preguntó, al sentir mojado su hombro donde el Uzumaki apoyo la cabeza.

—Son lágrimas de felicidad, teme.

—Ya veo.—devolvio el abrazo, sin dejar de amenazar a su hermano mayor, no olvidaba el hecho de que se vengaría después.

Itachi sólo sonrió con desafío, no le tenía miedo a sus venganzas, no pasaban de simples juegos de niños, además compensar a Naruto con esto, lo valía. Estaba al tanto de lo frío que podía llegar a ser Sasuke, así que exhibir ese lado sensible que guardaba era lo mejor para su actual relación.

—Te amo, teme—susurró Naruto.

—Usuratonkachi.


	15. Día Quince: Péndulo

Si Naruto debía escoger un elemento aterrador acerca de la mansión Uchiha ese era sin lugar a dudas el reloj de pared del salón, cuyo péndulo oscilaba de un lado al otro al compás de los segundos, produciendo un sonido mecánico e hipnotizador si te concentrabas lo suficiente.

El encuentro con dicho objeto tuvo lugar hace un mes, cuando Uzumaki fue asignado a fungir como centinela de Sasuke Uchiha, mientras se cumplía el período en que estaría bajo arresto domiciliario por un año, esa sentencia había sido dictada, en común acuerdo, entre los kages luego de que se reunieran unos días después de terminada la cuarta Guerra ninja.

Pesé a que prácticamente Naruto se mudó a la casa de su mejor amigo no lograba acostumbrarse al sonido del reloj, le causaba cierta incertidumbre, desesperación, y desconfianza pero también cierto grado de tristeza, no sabía la razón pero así era.

—Teme, ¿podríamos cambiar ese reloj?—preguntó Naruto, sentado sobre un cojín en el suelo, mientras recargaba su barbilla en la mesa tradicional.

—No veo por qué, sigue funcionando bien—contestó Sasuke revisando un pergamino, que reposaba en la superficie de la mesa, sin prestarle atención al rubio.

Uzumaki se mordió el labio estresado, observando el movimiento del péndulo que marcaba los segundos.

Ese incesante sonido inundaba toda la casa, de día y de noche, dándole la impresión de que se marcaba el tiempo y la soledad de la instancia.

—Ese sonido me está volviendo loco, Sasuke—reveló Naruto con una voz cansada.

El otro chico por fin despego su vista de aquel documento ríe leía. Intrigado por aquel comentario.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó.

—Yo tenía un reloj de péndulo en mi apartamento, fue un regalo de Sandaime Hokage.—respondió reviviendo ese recuerdo en su mente y luego agregó—todavía me acuerdo de ese sonido que producía, resonaba en toda la estancia, lo odiaba. Imaginaba que el tiempo transcurría más lento y como estaba solo se me hacía una eternidad.—relató evidenciando una parte de su triste infancia.

—¿Qué hiciste con el reloj?—cuestionó interesado en el tema, todo que tenía que ver con Naruto de niño, le llamaba la atención.

—Lo destruí, arrojándolo por la ventana y le mentí a Sandaime-ojisan diciéndole que se había caído.—informó con alivio, como si el revivir la muerte del artefacto lo aliviara.

—Puedo quitarlo, más no destruirlo dobe, es una reliquia familiar—propuso.

—Es una buena solución, teme.

Sin perder tiempo, Sasuke le ordenó a Naruto que le ayudara con esta tarea. Así que usando las manos del rubio como escalón, el Uchiha se subió y sujetó el aparato, quitándolo de la pared, trayendóse consigo una gran cantidad de polvo y telarañas,de inmediato apagó su mecanismo para dejara de funcionar.

Aunque no lo dijera, quitarlo también le trajo un especie de paz, ese sonido también lo acompañó en su soledad señalandole que era la única persona dentro de esa gran mansión.

—Por fin paz, después de un mes sufriendo.—comentó triunfal Uzumaki. —Sasuke ¿Cómo soportaste ese constante sonido tu solo?

Uchiha se impresionó por esta pregunta. A veces Naruto tenía un instinto para leer y empatizar con el sufrimiento ajeno que asustaba, parecía que leía mentes o algo.

—No lo sé, solo me acostumbre.—contestó, la verdad ahora que lo pensaba, dejó de tomarle importancia en algún momento, tal vez fue cuando se quedó sin lágrimas al haber llorado por días a su familia perdida.

—Pues no sé como le hiciste, te digo a mi me molestaba pues sentía que el sonido del péndulo remarcaba mi soledad.—manifestó.

Sasuke se mantuvo en observándose con fascinación la cara del reloj, no oír su latido, era como un cambio mágico, no podía explicarlo como pero sentía que estaba cerrado por fin su ciclo de soledad, y se liberaba por fin de esa depresión pues ya no encontraba solo ahí.

—¿Sasuke, estas bien? Estas pálido—cuestionó preocupado Naruto, verlo ensimismado lo puso inquieto. Tal vez había recordado algún suceso doloroso de su familia o algo así al quitar el reloj de la pared.—Si te hace sentir mal esto, regresalo, por mí no hay problema, me pongo tapones para los oídos.

—No es nada, dobe. El reloj se puede ir—respondió con una sonrisa conmovida y triste, la misma que le dio cuando hablaron por segunda vez en el valle del fin, lo que encendió las alertas del rubio.

—Estoy aquí, teme, siempre estaré aquí.—recordó Uzumaki colocando sus manos sobre lo hombros del Uchiha.

—Lo sé. Ahora si me disculpas debo guardar esto en el almacén—informó saliendo de la pieza, un poco más repuesto.

"Ya no estoy solo" repetía en su mente airoso, cómo si con ese reloj apagado, se abriera para él un nuevo camino, uno que recorrería en compañía de Naruto Uzumaki.


	16. Día Dieciséis: Tragedia

—¡Sasuke, ha pasando una tragedia dattebayo!—exclamó Naruto totalmente alarmado, saliendo del interior de la cocina.

El Uchiha se hallaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, disfrutando de un café expreso y una buena lectura. En el instante en que atendió el grito de su novio, dejó de prestar atención al periódico que sostenía en sus manos.

—¿A que se debe tanto escándalo, dobe?—cuestionó sin preocuparse, presentía qué el motivo de dicho alboroto seguro era superfluo.

—¡Mis reservas de ramen, que compré en oferta, han desaparecido'tteba!—informó como si hubiera sido robado el tesoro más preciado en su vida.—¡Seguro algún ladrón entró mientras yo estaba de misión y tú salias a hacer las compras!—Sus ojos azules temblaban de la indignación.

—Usuratonkachi, nadie entró a robar tu comida chatarra—comentó Sasuke completamente sosegado, quitándole la importancia al hecho—Fui yo, me encargue de esos paquetes de ramen.

Naruto parpadeó pasmado, el Uchiha acababa de confesar que había tomado su comida. Luego de procesar dichas palabras, reaccionó y atajo a decir:

—¡Sasuke, ¿cómo pudiste comerte todo mi ramen? Bastardo egoísta! ¡Y decías que no te gustaba, solo fueron mentiras para poder disfrutarlo a tus anchas mientras yo no estaba!—acusó estrepitosamente apuntando con su dedo al Uchiha, tal como lo haría un fiscal a un sospechosos en un juicio.

—¡Idiota!, por supuesto que no lo comí, lo tire a la basura—reveló la verdad acerca del destino de esa comida.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó Naruto tan fuerte que Sasuke creyó que se quedara sordo.

—La fecha de caducidad de esos cuencos de sopa ya había pasado, eran un riesgo consumirlos.—refirió calmado y con cierta lógica, que no podía ser refutada por ningún argumento que le podría dar el Uzumaki por más indignados que estuviera.

—¡Pero si solo era solo un mes lo que tenían de expirado dattebayo! todavía se podían comer sólo que su sabor iba a estar disminuido.—rebatió como si ese detalle de la decadencia de un alimento en el sabor fuera el inconveniente más importante al ingerirlo.

—¿Ya los han probado así?—preguntó sorprendido, fue el preludio a que perdería la calma en cualquier momento.

—¡Por supuesto! Y no me sucedió nada, por eso compro ramen en oferta es mas económico y evitó que se tiren alimentos'tteba—explicó su perfecta estrategia de compra que le permitió ahorrar dinero en comida durante años.

—Usuratonkachi ¡¿Prefieres arriesgarte a un malestar estomacal que tirar la comida caducada?! ¡No lo puedo creer, no pensé que fueras tan idiota!—vociferó, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara como gesto de pena ajena, era inverosímil que el héroe de Konoha tuviera esa mentalidad a estas alturas. ¡Por Ridokuo, Naruto ya tenía 20 años!

—¡Y yo no creí que fueras un bastardo que toma las cosas de otros y las que desecha sin su permiso, fue mi dinero el que terminó en la basura!—reprobó con una vena palpitandole en la cabeza, más allá de ser su alimento favorito, al ser enviado el ramen a una vertedero, también se fue el efectivo.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se mantuvieron agitados debido a la acalorada discusión que mantuvieron, que durante unos segundos guardaron silencio para serenarse un poco. Mirá que eran pareja y como cualquier otra peleaba por tonterías, pero esta fue en serio.

—Naruto, haces que pierda la paciencia fácilmente.—opinó el Uchiha, recuperando la compostura.

—Lo mismo digo, Sasuke.—recalcó.

—Por qué eres un dobe, no debería decirte esto, pero me siento obligado, por que aunque eres un idiota a veces, te amo así y no hay nada que hacer.—confesó francamentey sin ningún tapujo en cuanto a manifestar sus sentimientos por el rubio.

A pesar de que llevaban 4 años juntos como enamorados, contemplar como el Uchiha le declaraba con aquella facilidad que lo amaba, ocasionaba que el Uzumaki se sorprendiera, dado que para un individuo como Sasuke, reservado y hasta cierto punto frío, externar sus emociones tan a flor de piel era todo un logro.

—Te compré un dotación de ramen nuevo para sustituir el viejo, esta todavía empaquetado, lo dejé a un lado del armario de platos.—comunicó el portador del Sharingan.

—Sasuke...tú...—pronunció algo boquiabierto, nunca se espero esa acción.

—Pero en vista de que soy un "bastardo sin corazón" pensándolo mejor voy devolver el paquete.—reflexionó, con cierto tono malvado en su voz, claramente era una amenaza.

—¡No, espera, yo no sabía eso. Lo siento, lo siento!—imploró agarrando del brazo a Sasuke, cambiando su expresión facial a una suplicante.—¡Haré lo que sea para redimir lo que dije!

Un brillo especial apareció en los ojos negros, no era el Sharingan, era algo diferente la chispa de la venganza. Naruto conocía muy bien ese tipo de mirada, fue demasiados tarde para retractarse.

—Aceptaré tus disculpas...—dijo tomando por las caderas a Naruto y jalándolo así sí, quedando pegadas pelvis contra pelvis—...si las devuelves de esta manera.—garantizó, sonriendo con prepotencia.

El Uzumaki frunció el ceño, ya lo intuía que saldría con esto si no novio, solo tenía la cara de frigido, pero era tan pervertidos cómo él.

—Dijiste haré lo que sea.—citó Sasuke la frase dicha. Abrazando al rubio posesivamente, besando el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¡Teme, te odio!—reclamó con una mirada de reproche.

—Lo sé.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke ya estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, de verdad estaba hambriento luego de haber recibido la "compensación" de su amante por el incidente anterior. Se encaminó hacía el refrigerador, revisando el cajón de las verduras, quedando extrañado de que el vegetal deseado no estuviera ahí.

En ese preciso momento, entraba a la estancia, un cansado Naruto que bostezaba debido a que recientemente se había levantado de la cama.

—Naruto ¿Has visto los tomates que estaban en el refrigerador?—cuestionó Sasuke, al notar la presencia del rubio en la cocina.

—Los tire.

—¿Qué?

—Ya tenían unas manchas de descomposición.—explicó calmadamente, sirviéndose una vaso de agua natural.

—Todavía podía salvarse el vegetal al cortar el pedazo podrido—reprendió viendo de mala gana al rubio.

—Además ya estaban perdiendo firmeza en su superficie, Sasuke, mejor tirarlos a la basura que nos hagan daño dattebayo.—recalcó con astucia y una sonrisa zorruna en su cara.

Un silencio envolvió la estancia, por unos segundos fue un choque de miradas azul contra negro.

—Esto es por lo de ayer, es más que obvio.—señaló Sasuke con una expresión rígida y cruzando los brazos.

—Claro que lo es, así que puedes acompañarme a comprar nuevos tomates y después veré como acepto tus "disculpas" para estar a mano o puedes quedarte enojado aquí'tteba.—esclareció, imitando el lenguaje corporal del Uchiha, no iba a retroceder a su palabra.

—Malévolo.

—Aprendí del mejor.

—Dobe.

—¿Vienes entonces?

—Claro.

—¡Perfecto dattebayo!


	17. Día Diecisiete: Aborto

Naruto estaba metido en una situación por demás compleja, y analizarla una y otra vez no ayudaba, al contrario hacía que su preocupación aumentaba más y más.

Shikamaru se lo había advertido, que debía tener todas las precauciones del mundo, y no dejarse llevar por la pasión del momento, pues traería consecuencias irreparables.

Más era tarde, resultaría inútil llorar sobre la leche derramada.

El aborto no era una opción para Naruto, aunque fuera un Omega de solo 17 años, sin padres como apoyo económico y emocional, sumado a que cargaba con el estigma social de ser considerado un paria dentro Konoha, a causa de su linaje Uzumaki, descendiente de Kurama Ashura.

En pocas palabras era un don nadie, maldecido desde su nacimiento, al cual la sociedad le importaba un bledo y que sólo aceptaban por orden del Hokage.

Pesé a la opinión general de la gente, estaba decidido a sacar adelante como fuera a ese bebé que crecía en su vientre.

Nara le propuso que le avisara al Uchiha sobre eso, después de todo era el padre, merecía saber la noticia, independientemente si se hacía responsable o no.

Por eso estaba ahí, frente a la entrada del barrio Uchiha, famoso por ser el hogar, por más de 500 años, de la descendencia felina del gran Kurama Indra.

Los descendientes de Indra contaban con el prestigio de albergar a una gran cantidad de alfas de alta arcunia, que no se mezclaban con otros Omegas fuera de su clan. Ese hecho todos lo sabían, por eso evitaban a los Uchiha y estos a los demás aldeanos, ya que los consideraban inferiores.

-Fui el primer Omega zorro en tentar a un Uchiha felino, hurra por mí dattebayo.-pensó con amargura el Uzumaki reconociéndose esto como un "logro". Si fuera una de esas tipas sin amor propio que por conseguir el amor platónico de sus vidas ya se sentían realizadas, Uff estaría bueno brincando del gusto.

Los alfas del barrio Uchiha lo estudiaron con la mirada al verlo pasear por las calles, tal como lo haría un depredador acechando a su presa.

-Está preñado.-comentó usando cierto aire confidencial una mujer alfa, con anteojos y un alborotado cabello castaño, a otra Omega que estaba a su lado. Inmediatamente después de que Naruto pasara al lado suyo, creyendo falsamente que no había sido oída.

-Sin duda alguna, ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?-respondió la omega de cabello negro, confirmando lo dicho, cuestionándose la presencia de ese Omega con rasgos de zorro, tan típicos de un "Hijo de Ashura" .

¿Tan pronto su olor había cambiado? Solo tenía un mes.

Naruto estaba más que impresionado sobre como ya presentaba síntomas de embarazo en su cuerpo.

-Seguramente viene a querer encajarle la cría que trae en la panza a algún alfa de nuestra familia.-comentó con cierto tono mordaz y con una sonrisa burlona.

-No sería la primera vez, es tan típico de los Omega de clase baja-secundó la mujer de lentes y riéndose con sarcasmo, viendo de reojo a Naruto, con cierta superioridad.

El Uzumaki supo de inmediato que aquellas mujeres lo estaban juzgando, conocía esas miraditas indiscretas y sonrisitas descargadas, ya que durante toda su vida le dedicaron estos gestos hirientes. Esa actitud soberbia de no estar en los zapatos de la persona que ellos consideraban como un "alma en desgracia".

Apretó los labios, frunciendo el ceño, la ira fue nítida en sus ojos azules. En el acto, clavó su vista en aquellas mujeres, éstas al darse cuenta que habían sido atrapadas cuchicheando, abandonaron la escena fingiendo que aquel chico rubio no les estaba reprochando nada.

En la opinión de Naruto, las personas eran buenas para criticar pero no para afrontar las consecuencias que atraía tener esa actitud de levantar juicios.

-¿Naruto-kun?-llamó con confusión un Alfa Uchiha con una coleta, que estaba detrás de un Uzumaki despistado.

-¡Itachi-oniichan!-respondió sobresaltado al principio, pues fue tomado por sorpresa. Se dio la vuelta reconociendo al hermano mayor de Sasuke.

-Sasuke no está, fue a una misión-informó, pues el Uzumaki sólo acudía al barrio Uchiha para encontrarse con su tonto hermano menor-De hecho creí que irían juntos-añadió desconcertado por verlo ahí y no haber asistido a la misión. Con lo responsable que era el rubio en cuanto al trabajo.

-No, tengo incapacidad por un afección en el estómago.-comunicó, resolviendo la confusión del Uchiha.

-Por lo que veo, esa afección estomacal te durará un par de meses más.-señaló sonriendo, dando a entender a Naruto que no podía engañarlo.-Vamos a la mansión y tomamos un refrigerio, ¿Te apetece?-invito, pasándole el brazo, fue como un pequeño abrazo parcial pero en realidad era para enviar el mensaje a los demás Uchiha que ese Omega estaba con él y que dejaran de desprestigiarlo por su estado.

Una vez adentro de la mansión, Itachi condujo a Naruto hasta el salón donde le pidió qu esperara mientras preparaba algunos bocadillos. Unos minutos después el mayor de los Uchiha traía un bandeja con bebidas y algunas galletas.

-Naruto-kun, no quiero preocuparte pero esto será un escándalo en el clan, te perseguirán a ti, y al bebé-declaró con franqueza yendo directo al grano, demostrando que estaba al tanto de la situación-Por poseer una mezcla de sangres, lo considerarán una abominación a eliminar, así que yo que tú...

-¡No me voy a practicar un aborto, Itachi!-gritó con determinación, interrumpiendo al Uchiha y asombrándolo debido a su respuesta tajante y a su voz ofendida.

-No me malinterpretes-se defendió haciendo un gesto de redención con sus manos, al ponerlas delante del rubio-Yo me refiero a que en cuanto hables con mi hermano y decidan que van a hacer, no vuelvas a venir al barrio Uchiha jamás, y si puedes marchate de Konoha. Por que ahora ellos no detectan el chakra de Indra característico del clan Uchiha mezclado con la energia de Ashura en la criatura. Solo perciben el típico olor de un Omega preñado.-explicó detenidamente.

Al escuchar dicha aclaración le permitió a Naruto relajar su mal humor y comprender mejor lo que Itachi trataba de decirle.

Pero por si las dudas, Itachi siguió expresando sus intenciones:

-Naruto-kun has sido como un segundo hermano menor para mí durante todos estos años, así que siempre voy a estar de tu lado, independientemente de lo que te diga Sasuke hoy, ¿De acuerdo?.-añadió, colocando sus manos encima de los hombros del Uzumaki, como gesto de confianza-Mientras esté aquí, como Alfa dominante que soy, nadie te pondrá un dedo encima, lo juro, inclusive si es mi tonto hermano menor o mi padre, los que intenten algo contra tu persona. Si necesitas asistencia para huir, te apoyaré sin dignidad dudar.

Naruto se conmovió por estas palabras que repentinamente tuvo la necesidad de abrazar al Uchiha y así lo hizo, recibiendo el mismo gesto por parte de éste.

—¡Gracias, Itachi!—agradeció sin soltar el abrazo. Por lo menos tenía un aliado Alfa dentro del Clan Uchiha a quien acudir si el mundo se le venía encima.

Itachi era muy famoso en el Clan, no sólo por ser hijo del líder de los Uchiha, sino por su porte y poderío, si el reclamaba un Omega como su protegido, nadie se metería en su camino, excepto Fugaku Uchiha. Sin embargo conociendo a Itachi, sin duda le daría tiempo para correr a Naruto y ponerse a salvo en lo que despistaba a su padre.

Itachi era el Alfa que todo Omega, como Naruto necesitaba, pero no el que el rubio amaba.

Unos cuantos minutos después.

-¡Niisan, ya llegué!-anunció Sasuke entrando a la casa.

-Naruto-kun está aquí-aviso, una vez que salió al recibidor a encontrarse con su hermano, quien se estaba quitando los zapatos, al oír sobre la presencia del rubio, hizo una expansión de extrañeza, pues se supone que su compañero de equipo se reportó enfermo.

Percatándose de la desorientación de Sasuke, Itachi dijo:

-Naruto-kun y tú deben hablar, es importante-sentenció.

Sasuke supo de inmediato que era serio lo que debía charlar con el rubio, así que obedeció sin preguntar más. Si hermano no le diría de todas formas, no era parte de su personalidad chismear. Se encaminó al salón al cual su hermano mayor le informó que lo esperaban.

Itachi dejó solos a Naruto y Sasuke, merecían intimidad para poder conversar sobre esta situación que los involucraba.

El Uzumaki tardó algunos minutos en explicar el escenario que estaba viviendo actualmente. Por momentos el Uchiha hizo diversas expresiones faciales, desde la perplejidad al abrir los ojos de sobremanera, después de todo, no todos los días te decían que ibas a ser padre, hasta alzar la ceja y cruzar los brazos con severidad.

-Entonces estas esperando una cría mía-estableció como elemento principal e importante de este asunto.

-Un bebé dattebayo.-corrigió, nunca le gustó llamarle tan despectivamente a los bebés.

Sasuke no atendió la rectificación que hizo Naruto, para él no era despectivo llamarlo así.

-Ahhh debimos usar protección.-lamentó el Uchiha haciendo una mueca de molestia.

-Si es un problema para ti y tu clan, me voy de Konoha y lo crió solo.-declaró como solución obvia a los dilemas de Sasuke.

-¿Lo vas a ver tener entonces?-preguntó boquiabierto por las decisión del rubio.

-¡Por supuesto, dattebayo!-confirmó con energía-¡No lo voy a abortar solo por que a tu familia no le parezca que la pureza de la sangre se haya perdido al tener sexo conmigo!.-dictaminó resuelto en su posición de tener el bebé. Para Naruto nada ni nadie le iba a obligar a deshacerse de la vida que crecía en su vientre.

Sasuke guardó silencio observando el lenguaje corporal de Naruto y la expresión enojada y osada en su rostro. No iba a retroceder a su palabra.

-Itachi-niichan me lo advirtió-continuó hablando ante el silencio del Uchiha-tu clan es muy celoso de su linaje y que tildaran de monstruo al bebé. -remarcó con dolor, ¿Cómo podía existir gente que pensara así, solo por detalles como la pureza?. -La verdad la opinión que tengan los "hijos de Indra"-pronunció con desprecio este mote con el que la gente común llamaban al clan Uchiha-me importa un comino, pero si resuelven en matarlo no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

-Naruto, los subestimas realmente te perseguirán indudablemente hasta el fin del mundo, de ser necesario.-advirtió con seriedad.

-Iré a Suna, dudo mucho que intenten algo estando el bebé y yo bajo la protección del Kazekage a menos que busquen provocar un conflicto internacional.-reveló sin reparos, no le preocupaba que Sasuke supiera a donde iría con el bebé, después de todo él era el padre y además no sería un desalmado como para informar a los futuros perseguidores la ubicación.

Saber que Naruto buscaría la protección de parte del Kazekage no le cayó muy bien la noticia.

No le simpatizaba Gaara en absoluto, de hecho sospechaba que tenía sentimientos y atracción sexual por el rubio, lo cual era natural ya que el líder de Suna pertenecía al género Alfa. Aunque su instinto le produciera rechazo por un Omega preñado de otro Alfa, presentía que ignoraría ese detalle debido a su fuerte amor por Naruto, protegiéndolos a él y al bebé de todo mal.

No, eso no lo podía permitir.

-Bueno, me retiro, solo quería avisarte sobre mi embarazo pues tu eres el padre-comentó Naruto, dando por finalizado esta reunión-Como te digo no vengo al obligarte ni mucho menos que te metas en aprietos.-menciono de nuevo la finalidad de su visita.

-Usuratonkachi, de eso nada. De aquí no te vas...-amenazó el Uchiha usando un tono de voz más grave.

Naruto reconoció de inmediato había escuchado a muchos alfas utilizarlo para amedrentar a un Omega. Ese repentino cambió en el comportamiento del Uchiha fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Primero el saber que su bebé no sería querido por el clan Uchiha y que lo intentarían matar y ahora Sasuke haciéndose el Alfa mandón.

-¡Hey teme no intentes usar tu voz de alfa para obligarme!-reprendió alzando su puño amenazando con darle un puñetazo- ¡Podré ser un Omega pero te recuerdo que soy de la clase dominante y esos trucos no funcionaran'tteba!

-De aquí no te vas sin mí.-comentó más sereno, por el bien del Uzumaki y de la cría mejor no hacerlo enojar.

-¡¿Qué?!—exclamó impresionado.

-¿De verdad creíste que no me iba a hacer responsable?

-Tú dijiste que esto complicaba tus planes y no quiero que te fuerces a tomar una responsabilidad.-le recordó, esas palabras se le grabaron rápidamente pues fue una cachetada con guante blanco.

-Mis planes de huir contigo son los que se vieron perjudicados-confesó Sasuke sin más, dejando aún estupefacto a Naruto, de verdad que nunca creyó oír esta resolución.

-¡¿Qué?!—volvió a exclamar con fuerza.

-Deja de pegar grititos de sorpresa, dobe—recomendó, cada vez que el Uzumaki soltaba un "¡¿Qué?!" lo gritaba tan fuerte que seguro la próxima vez lo dejaría sordo. —Ahora tendré que elegir un destino donde los Uchiha no puedan alcanzarnos, aunque odio admitirlo buscar asilo político con el Kazekage es una buena idea y la más adecuada para estos casos.-reflexionó, muy a su pesar Gaara como figura de autoridad de otro país, con su poder podría frenar el futuro acoso Uchiha, pero eso sí Sasuke no le permitiría acercarse con otras intenciones a Naruto.—siguió con su monólogo reflexivo acerca de lo que debía hacer pronto.

Mientras Sasuke daba la impresión que platicaba consigo mismo, Naruto más se convencía que este Uchiha frente a él no era el aquel Alfa responsable, disciplinado y frío que hacía un años lo había reprendido por escaparse de clases. Lo que lo desconcertó fue su cambio de actitud y personalidad.

-Agregando el hecho de llevarme cada centavo de mi herencia a escondidas, será complicado más no imposible, tal vez Itachi pueda ayudarme a abrir la caja fuerte.-ideó con astucia pensando en aquel dinero que su progenitor le heredó en vida.

-¡Espera, espera, Sasuke, ¿Hablas en serio sobre irte de aquí?!-interrogó atónito Naruto deteniendo este lapso de irrealidad, ya que nunca creyó vivir para ver como Sasuke actuaba de esa manera tan desobediente.

-Por supuesto, verás dobe, mi familia jamás iba a aceptar que mantuviera una relación contigo, así que pensé que lo mejor era escapar de aquí.-explayó con tanta naturalidad, como si fuera algo tan sencillo de realizar, cuando los Uchiha eran excelentes rastreadores.

-Pero eres el hijo menor del líder del Clan Uchiha, tu padre no lo permitirá y menos al saber que planeas escapar con el paria de Konoha.-evocó con la esperanza de que replanteara su plan, estaba feliz que fuera tan importante para Sasuke pero no a ese límite de tomar decisiones apresuradas.

Hasta él estaba al tanto de que Fugaku Uchiha, padre de Sasuke era un líder que pocas veces dejaba que sus integrantes abandonaran el barrio Uchiha sin una razón lógica.

-Tiene a Itachi como sucesor, yo realmente no le importo mucho, por lo cual no creo que extrañe mi presencia aquí.-refutó ese argumento con facilidad, Sasuke lo tenía presente, para Fugaku, el hijo menor era sólo un repuesto por si el hijo mayor no llenaba sus expectativas. Y no estaba dispuesto a ser un simple sustituto.

-Y decías que yo era el imprudente, estas tomando este asunto muy a la ligera.-indicó algo preocupado.

-Tú deja todo en mis manos.—tranquilizó acercándose a Naruto y colocando su mano en el vientre de éste-He estado ideando mi fuga desde hace años, ahora que tengo una poderosa razón para hacerlo no hay tiempo que perder, así que confía en mí.-incitó recargando la frente en la del rubio.

-Confiaré en ti'tteba.

-Tengo un poderoso as bajo la manga, te lo aseguro.

Esa noche, desde un poste eléctrico, un merodeador nocturno estaba posicionado, parecía que contemplaba desde las alturas el complejo habitacional donde los descendientes de Indra dormían, como si estuviera planeando un ataque sorpresa.

Nada más alejado de la verdad, en realidad este paladín estaba interesado en vigilar a los centinelas qu custodiaban la entrada del barrio Uchiha.

Una vez que formuló el plan de ataque correcto contra sus víctimas se lanzó enmedio de la oscuridad de la noche, teniendo como único testigo a la luna llena a su espalda.

-Halcón los tres pichones de la puerta Sur han caído, toma al tesoro y huye-musito aquella sombra espectral, cuya identidad era Itachi Uchiha, que desde el suelo y con los cuerpos de tres hombres inconscientes a su alrededor, anunciaba por medio de un comunicador a otra persona la situación actual, con una serenidad como si no hubiera pasado una batalla minutos antes.

-Copiado, Cuervo-confirmó la persona que tenía el nombre clave de Halcón, quien nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, quien vestía una capa negra con capucha y se estaba moviendo rápidamente entre las calles del barrio Uchiha.-Hasta siempre-se despidió.

-Sasuke, ¿estas seguro de hacer esto?-preguntó Naruto, que se movía cerca suyo, vistiendo la misma prenda discreta-Estas dejando atrás a tu hermano.

-No hay vuelta atrás, además estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver.

Así ambos jóvenes abandonaron no sólo el barrio Uchiha sino también Konoha esa noche, yendo hacía Suna a un futuro incierto, pero con la seguridad de que sí se mantenían juntos saldrían adelante, lo harían por ese pequeño retoño que se estaba gestando. Para Sasuke Uchiha, dejaba el amor fraterno de su hermano mayor, por el amor romántico y filial de su amado Omega y su bebé.

Para una alma que vivió enjaulada como Sasuke, esto era la verdadera libertad.

Aunque los años pasaron, el incidente de la fuga de Sasuke Uchiha siempre estuvo presente en el clan,como olvidar que un Alfa de alta alcurnia prefirió largarse con un Omega, un paria "hijo de Ashura", por lo tanto fue repudiado y condenado a un papel de traidor que merecía la muerte. Por ello Itachi sabía que jamás podría volver a Konoha, estarían a salvo en Suna, pues el Kazekage, aunque muriera, les había otorgado el asilo político y no podían ser deportados.

Por una parte fue lo mejor, Fugaku Uchiha se pronunció al respecto, ordenándole a todo el clan que si Sasuke volvía sería castigado, junto con el paria y el bebé. Este decreto estuvo vigente hasta que Itachi asumió el cargo de líder.

Cuando Itachi fue líder, solo se limito a otorgarle el estatus de exiliado, aunque en la clandestinidad y con ayuda de Shisui pudo obtener un contacto por carta con Sasuke y su familia. Consolandose mirando fotos sobre ellos y el hermoso hijo que criaban, Menma.

Eso era suficiente para calmar su preocupado corazón de hermano y reafirmar que tomó la mejor decisión al ayudarlos a escapar.


	18. Día Dieciocho: Bebés

Sasuke Uchiha nunca creyó ser padre algún día, ya que no tenía instinto paternal, no contaba con paciencia para los niños, los encontraba muy ruidosos e insoportables cuando realizaban un berrinche por cualquier cosa.

Tener esa opinión siendo un Omega era inusual, pues la mayoría de los que pertenecían a este género se caracterizaban por siempre manifestar su interés por la familia y la pareja.

En reiteradas ocasiones, Fugaku, su padre, le comentó que ese instinto se despertaría cuando encontrara a Alfa compañero destinado y surgiera ese deseo de tener hijos.

A lo que Sasuke contestaba que lo dudaba puesaparte de su criterio arraigado acerca de los niños, ya tenía una opinión formada para los Alfa. La mayoría de los individuos pertenecientes de esta casta que se cruzaron en su camino solo reafirmaron su argumento, todo Alfa eran seres astutos, egoístas y manipuladores que les valía los sentimientos de un Omega y se dejaban guiar por sus instintos más básicos.

Y ahora después de todo lo dicho, era bastante irónico que Sasuke se encontrara empujando un cochecito de bebé doble. Se había tragado sus palabras, pero no por un Alfa presumido sino por un Beta cabeza hueca.

—¿Cómo están los bebés, Sasuke?—preguntó un hombre joven rubio de ojos azules que recién se encontraba con el Uchiha.

A juzgar por su estado físico y su respiración agitada, indudablemente es tuvo corriendo hasta que se topo con el joven padre Omega.

—Usuratonkachi, llegas tarde, dijiste que ibas a salir a mediodía del trabajo.—regañó, no solo lo había hecho esperar a él sino a los bebés también.

—Lo siento, no podía dejar con la palabra en la boca a Jiraiya-Sama, cuando brinda sus discursos motivadores a los empleados, ya lo conoces como es—hizo saber en un intento de justificarse su demora.

—Como sea, Naruto, vamos, todavía podemos hacer el picnic aquí—informó dando media vuelta para que el Uzumaki lo siguiera.

—¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?—cuestionó Naruto, observando a Sasuke.

—Mal, tuve que soportar la molesta insistencia de Suigetsu y Sai, siguen en lo mismo, quieren conocer a nuestros bebés gemelos.—comunicó haciendo un semblante de hartazgo, si algo le molestaba era el morbo por sus hijos, como si fueran una especie de fenómenos.

Y es que las crías entre un Beta masculino y un Omega masculino, eran muy poco comunes. No existía evidencia que demostrara que había más riesgos médicos o de salud debido a los genes tan dispares. Solo estaba el detalle de que nacían a las 36 semanas, eran más grandes y los Omega tardaban un poco más en dar a luz. A comparación de un bebé un bebé de padres Omega/Alfa que se gestaba en 28 semanas y tenía un tamaño mucho más menor.

–Que les den a esos dos metiches—sentenció Naruto, conocía a los tipos que mencionó su pareja y si que resultaban obstinados y bastante indiscretos—Dile a tu jefa que los ponga en su lugar.

—Sakura y Karin ya lo hicieron Los amenazaron con golpearlos si continúaban siendo tozudos.—relató lo que sucedido esa mañana con sus compañeros de trabajo.

—Es una fortuna que tengas a dos Alfas de amigas.—observó, agradecía que esas dos chicas alfa trabajaran con Sasuke, las había llegado a tratar un poco, cuando iba por su Omega al trabajo, se las encontraba y charlaban de temas triviales.

—No creas, fueron inaguantables en un principio cuando entre a la compañía—reveló haciendo un semblante cansado como si recordar esos tiempos le produjeron las mismas emociones todavía—De hecho antes de que te conociera intentaron por todos los medios cortejarme. Fue hasta que les dejé claro que no les haría caso, que se dieron por vencidas.

—Vaya no lo sabía—dijo sorprendido ante lo dicho, nunca imaginó ver a esas dos como Alfas tercas—Sólo puedo imaginar el lío con las feromonas en ese entonces.

—Eres un bastardo afortunado al no percibir esos olores. Hubiera deseado haber nacido como Beta mil veces—consideró, de verdad que envidiaba a los Betas por no estar atados a lo que nariz captaba.

—No lo negaré, es una de las ventajas que agradezco, además de ser tu compañero destinado—declaró divertido, consciente que eso era imposible, sólo entre Alfa y Omega existía esa conexión.—

Aunque creo que si hubieras nacido como Beta o yo hubiera nacido con otro género, no sé que sería de nosotros.

—Si hubieras sido el dobe de siempre, no me hubiese importado tu género.—exclamó sinceramente.

—¡Teme! Supongo que debo tomar lo que dijiste como cumplido. Para ser sincero pienso lo mismo, mientras siga siendo tú, me enamoraría una y otra vez.

—Cursi.

De repente uno de los bebés empezó a gimotear dentro de la carreola, despertando en el acto a su hermano.

—Vaya, ¿Qué sucede, Kazuma?—preguntó Naruto, levantando con cuidado a su pequeño.

Tanto Kazuma como Takuma, eran hermanos gemelos, contaban con 3 meses de edad. Se veían tan frágiles e indefensos con su cabello negro y ojos azules.

—Ya, ya, papi esta aquí—consoló Naruto con ternura pero no lograba ningún progreso, los llantos se mantenían. Más el joven padre Beta no se iba a dar por vencido continuando con su arrullo.

Entretanto, Sasuke cargaba en sus brazos a Takuma, el cual ya se había acomodado en su regazo y su llanto estaba bajo control. Los bebés eran sensibles a los aromas, así que con sólo percibir el olor de su madre o padre Omega lograban tranquilizarse.

—Naruto, mantén cerca de tu pecho a Kazuma, oír los latidos de tu corazón lo tranquilizara mientras lo mueves lentamente—recomendó el Uchiha, había leído que las mamás betas hacían eso con sus crías, así que debía funcionar si el Uzumaki lo ponía en práctica.

Naruto obedeció ejecutando el consejo del Omega, acunando en sus brazos a su pequeño retoño, en tanto le susurraba suaves palabras para que se calmara.

Después de varios minutos, Kazuma se quedó dormido, acomodando su pequeña cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

—Funcionó, gracias Sasuke—murmuró bajito el Beta.

—Vámonos a casa, será lo mejor para ellos—susurró con el mismo tono de voz.—Pongámoslos en la carreola.

Luego de acomodar a sus renuevo de olivo, dieron media para ir a su hogar. No se lamentaron de haber perdido su oportunidad para hacer un picnic, ya tendrían otra ocasión para ello.

Durante su caminata de vuelta a casa, Sasuke reflexionó lo siguiente:

Sin duda Naruto y él hubieran cruzado sus caminos, inmediatamente de los géneros, ya que no necesitaron de un destino que les indicara que tendrían que amarse, ellos eligieron hacerlo. Sin embargo agradecía por primera vez ser Omega pues le trajo la bendición de tener a dos pequeñas luces en su vida.


	19. Día Diecinueve: Helado

Naruto estaba sumamente contento, sentía que era un día sumamente bonito en Konoha. Estaba soleado pero con clima templado, perfecto para salir en la pareja a pasear por los parques de la aldea u disfrutar de una platica al aire libre tomando una bebida fría o un helado.

Uzumaki no podía pedir una compañía mejor que su actual enamorado, Sasuke Uchiha. El cual había regresado de una misión larga.

¡Vamos, Teme, date prisa, sino el helado de sal marina se terminará!-exclamó Naruto, incitando a Sasuke a que corrieran hacía el puesto de helados, el cual estaba lleno de personas haciendo fila.

-No puedo correr, Naruto, estoy cansado, ve compra por mí-avisó el Uchiha, venía sumamente desvelado pues la noche anterior se la paso corriendo hacia Konoha para poder sorprender a su pareja en la madrugada.

-Muy bien-comprendió, era evidente que las energías de su novio estaba agotadas, n tenía caso forzarlo.-Espérame entonces en la banca cerca de la fuente-señaló el sitio donde se reunirían en cuanto los conos de helado fueran comprados.

Cuando vio como Sasuke asentía a la indicación, aceleró el paso para formarse en la fila.

El Uchiha se quedó de pie en su sitio unos segundos, observando como el Uzumaki había alcanzado un buen lugar en la fila, con toda confianza podría adquirir los alimentos.

A continuación se dirigió a la banca a fin de descansar un rato. Nunca había experimentado tal nivel de agotamiento físico como en esta ocasión. Comenzaba a pensar que había sido una mala idea abusar de su Sharingan y Rinnengan para buscar los múltiples refugios de Kaguya, para posteriormente regresar corriendo a la aldea.

Menos mal que cuando entró a la casa, Naruto lo mimo de inmediato. Aunque no lo dijera le encantaba recibir sus atenciones, un abrazo fuerte y una sonrisa de bienvenida era lo más preciado después de una larga misión. Y a pesar de que el Uchiha llegó a medianoche, su enamorado le preparó una pequeña cena para que no se acostara con el estomago vacío, y enseguida se acurrucaron los dos juntos en la misma cama hasta el amanecer.

Sasuke se dejó caer en la banca de metal, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del asiento a fin de descansar. Echó atrás la cabeza disfrutando de la sombra del árbol que se alzaba detrás de la banca.

Una pequeña brisa sopló acariciando suavemente la faz del Uchiha, invitándolo a cerrar los ojos y relajar su cuerpo. Y así lo hizo, proponiéndose meditar unos segundos solamente mientras esperaba a su adorado dobe.

Solo había dormido unas cuatro horas, e inmediatamente se levantó para acompañar a Naruto al parque. El motivo para venir a su ese lugar fue concederle al rubio su deseo de comprar dos helados de un sabor de edición limitada.

A Sasuke no le agradaban las cosas dulces, pero por verlo feliz era capaz de todo, había cambiado su forma de ser desde que era pareja del Uzumaki. Buscando siempre su bienestar debido al amor que le profesaba y a la culpa, casi nunca estaba en la aldea y cuando lo hacía era por poco tiempo. Por lo que estas pequeñas citas eran muy valiosas.

-Sasuke, ¿Te encuentras bien dattebayo?-preguntó Naruto algo preocupado al verlo tan fatigado.

El Uchiha irguió su cabeza un poco, encontrándose con el Uzumaki con una expresión acongojada.

-Estoy bien, dobe.-afirmó con serenidad, tratando de tranquilizar a su novio.

-¿Estas seguro? Por que podemos regresar a casa...

-Sí, no hay problema ¿Dónde están los helados que decías?-preguntó recuperando un poco su humor de siempre y desviando el tema.

De pronto a Naruto lo rodeó una aura depresiva y un rostro que denotaba derrota.

-¿Qué sucedió, Naruto?-preguntó Sasuke, levantando una ceja, curioso de la causa que lo sumió en dicha situación.

-¡Se agotaron muy rápido los conos de helado, solo pude comprar una paleta de ese sabor dattebayo!-se lamentó Naruto, totalmente apenado, sentándose al lado del Uchiha con una actitud derrotista.-Debí venir más temprano, te hice venir por nada.

-Al menos conseguiste uno-estableció tratando de consolarlo. Pues lo vio bastante decaído.

-Este sabor sólo lo venden una vez al año, hacen helados y paletas heladas, ero-sennin compraba paletas de este sabor y nos sentábamos en este mismo lugar para disfrutarlas-explicó recordando los viejos tiempos de su niñez.-La primera vez que la probé se me hizo horrible pues no era dulce, pero pensé que tal vez este sabor podría gustarte y que cuando te trajera de vuelta te invitaría para que las probaras, y así le presumiría a Ero Sennin que logré mi meta.

-Ya veo.-Sólo atinó a decir eso, le daba algo de culpa recordar cuando desertó de Konoha y todo lo que tuvo que luchar Naruto para que estuvieran otra vez juntos.

-Sabés estoy feliz que estés conmigo de nuevo, Sasuke, pero desgraciamente no pude demostrarle a Ero Sennin que estaba equivocado-reflexionó el Uzumaki con pesar.

-¿Equivocado?

-Sí, él decía que eras un caso perdido y que no volverías. Y que yo era un idiota por pensar lo contrario.-recordó nostálgico.

Sin dejar de observar el semblante melancólico del Uzumaki, comprendió que todavía le dolía la pérdida de su maestro. Estaba al tanto de ese sentimiento a veces al mismo Uchiha le sucedía con los recuerdos de Itachi. Luego de analizar el comportamiento de Naruto, Sasuke resolvió una solución para levantarle el ánimo al rubio.

-Ten.-ofreció el Uchiha la paleta helada.

-¿Eh?-expresó desorientado ante el acto.

-Podemos compartir la paleta.-sugirió, centrando sus cálidos ojos negros en el Uzumaki.

Naruto abrió sus ojos azules ampliamente ante el comportamiento del Uchiha.

Sasuke estaba sonriendo con sinceridad, transmitiéndole con una mirada, un gran cariño pero también un agradecimiento por no haberse dado por vencido en su carrera para rescatarlo de la oscuridad.

El Uzumaki aceptó la paleta sosteniéndola y posteriormente dándole una probada. Y luego pasándosela al Uchiha para que la disfrutara.

-El sabor es raro, es muy salado pero también dulce-opinó Sasuke después de darle una nueva degustada al helado.

-¡Sabía que te gustaría el sabor'tteba!-expresó contento de que su amado Uchiha apreciará el alimento.

-Toma, dobe, es tu turno-informó, entregándole la golosina, el rubio la recibió sin chistar.

Sin perder tiempo, Naruto degustó de nuevo la paleta helada, Sasuke observó detenidamente los labios del rubio, de pronto tuvo ese impulso de besarlo.

Sin previo aviso, el Uchiha atrajó el rostro de Naruto al sostenerlo con las manos, y sin más lo besó por sorpresa. Apenas fue una ligera presión entre sus labios primero para después convertirse en un roce suave provocador.

-También sabe bien así-comentó el Uchiha con una sonrisa prepotente, le encantaba besar a su novio cuando bajaba la guardia, se quedaba pasmado como tonto por unos segundos.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito!-acusó ruborizado y nervioso, apuntando con su dedo a Sasuke.

Cuando éste tenía sus lapsus en que se actuaba cariñoso, por lo regular tomaba desprevenido al Uzumaki.

-Siempre haces el mismo semblante de estupefacción cuando lo hago, he llegado a tomarle el gusto.-reveló Sasuke como si fuera una clase de pasatiempo el atacar al rubio cuando bajaba la guardia-Además, prefiero un beso de verdad que un beso indirecto.-manifestó con cierto tono airoso.

-¿Beso indirecto?-se preguntó, sin entender a qué se refería su amado. Unos segundos luego captó el mensaje habían compartido el helado y eso se catalogaba así-Maldito bastardo pervertido, quien te viera diciendo esas cosas.-apuntó divertido.

-Aprendí de ti, dobe.-replicó, la verdad tenía algo de razón, desde que estaban juntos, Sasuke sintió que era más abierto con sus sentimientos—Por cierto tienes los labios fríos.-señaló.

-Entonces que esperas que no los calientas, teme-invitó con cierta sensualidad.

-La paleta se derritará en tu mano si lo hago—advirtió.

En tres mordidas Naruto devoró la paleta para que no fuera un pretexto. Sus prioridades habían cambiado, ya no le importaba el sabor de edición limitada, comerse a besos a su novio sonaba mejor.


	20. Día Veinte: Cojimiento

Naruto estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento de Sasuke, tocando el timbre con impaciencia, le urgía que le abrieran la puerta de inmediato.

—¡Usuratonkachi, que molesto eres!—gritó el Uchiha con enojo, abriendo la puerta levemente, fulminando con la mirada al inoportuno visitante, poco faltó para que activara su Sharingan.

Debido a una misión nocturna, pasó la noche entera en vela e intentaba recuperar el sueño, desgraciadamente no podía conseguirlo por una u otra cosa. Y ahora se agregaba esta interrupción por parte de éste tonto cabeza hueca.

—¡Lárgate, dobe!—ordenó con frialdad, manteniendo la puerta se mi abierta todavía, con la intención de no dejarlo pasar.

—¿Estás ocupado o qué idiota?—preguntó con curiosidad, la verdad no creía que su mejor amigo estuviera haciendo algo importante.

—Estaba tratando de dormir, estoy desvelado, pues estuve de misión—informó, conocía demasiado al Uzumaki, sino le daba una razón de peso no se iba a ir de su casa. Era demasiado testarudo.

—Teme, luego tendrás tiempo para dormir—comentó cómo si la falta de sueño del Uchiha no fuera un asunto significativo—tengo algo más importante que decirte.

Sasuke rodó los ojos con fastidio, fue inútil intentar terminar esta conversación con una explicaciones corta, le tocaba escuchar lo que Naruto quería decirle, sino jamás podría librarse de él.

—Dilo y lárgate.—ordenó con cierta autoridad.

—Sai me comentó que hay una manera de reforzar aún más nuestra amistad.—exhibió su nuevo descubrimiento.

—No vas a vivir conmigo, dobe.—cortó de tajo esta posibilidad. Ya se lo había propuesto Naruto con anterioridad.

—No necesito eso, necesito que hagamos el "cojimiento"—exigió alegremente sin ninguna clase de pudor.

—¿Qué? ¡Estás loco, lárgate y no vuelvas!.—mandó alzando un poco la voz, la petición del rubio era descarada.

—No me iré, Sasuke, necesito que hagamos eso.—persistió, con una actitud de que nada ni nadie lo iba a convencer de marcharse de ahí.

—Naruto, sin duda eres el rey de los idiotas, te engañaron, no existe algo como "reforzar la amistad" con el "cojimiento", Sai, ese tipo sólo se burló de ti.—aclaró con la esperanza de que por fin su amigo abriera los ojos y dejara de estar de aferrado.

—Bien, voy a ser directo contigo, ya sé que te gustó, Sasuke. Y te confieso que tú también me gustas.—reveló con franqueza, mirando a Sasuke con ojos sinceros y intrépidos, tan típicos de él.

—¡¿Cómo es que tú?!—preguntó alarmado, abriendo la puerta por completo cómo acto reflejo de la sorpresa que se llevó, pues no concebía la idea de que su amor secreto hubiera sido expuesto.

—Me lo confesaste la última vez que te embriagaste.—confió para resolver la incertidumbre que envolvía al Uchiha—Pero no importa eso, lo relevante aquí es que nuestros sentimientos son correspondidos así que no veo por qué no podemos estar juntos.

Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto como cada palabra que salía de la boca del rubio. Llegó a creer que estaba en un sueño del cual iba a despertar en cualquier momento. Era como decirlo demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Tantas veces que deseó que Naruto y él estuvieran juntos, realizando cosas de pareja, las cuales incluía el sexo, obviamente. Estrellándose con la realidad de que sólo en su imaginación sucedería, lamentándose por ello.

Y ahora estaba ahí Naruto ofreciendo hacer el "cojimiento" con él.

El Uzumaki lo observó al percatarse que se había quedado sin habla e inmóvil, parecía que estaba en shock. Pasó una mano frente a sus ojos negros y estos no reaccionaron.

Una sonrisa malévola se apoderó de sus labios, y el Uzumaki ejecutó un divertido plan que se le ocurrió.

Primero hizo dos Kage bushin como apoyo. Uno de los clones sostuvo la puerta, mientras el otro inmovilzaba al Uchiha por detrás aplicándole un sello que amarraba sus manos.

—¡Sueltáme!—mandó Sasuke forcejeando con el clon del Jinchuriki.

Entretanto, el verdadero Naruto agarraba por la cintura al Uchiha, y con maestría lo elevó del suelo. Le hizo una seña a su copia para que lo liberará. Con su cuerpo maniatado, fue fácil que aterrizara en su hombro. Literalmente Sasuke iba a ser cargado como un saco de papas.

—Cierren la puerta y cuiden la entrada—ordenó Naruto a sus clones.

—¡Espera Dobe, bajame!—exigió Sasuke resistiéndose, movimiendo sus piernas.

—Tranquilo, teme te vas a caer.—recomendó el rubio con serenidad—Solo te llevó a otro lugar.

Los dos se encaminaron a la alcoba del portador del Sharingan. Con cuidado el Jinchuriki depositó su carga en la cama y luego lo desamarró.

—Como te quedaste ahí parado como estatua, pensé que podríamos conversar más a gusto acerca del asunto, si entrábamos en la casa—explicó sus intenciones, en ningún motivo se le pasó por la cabeza forzar al Uchiha a tener sexo.

Sasuke empezó a sobarse sus muñecas debido a las ataduras se lastimó el área. Sentado en la cama donde estaba, levantó la vista hacía el rubio.

—Estoy a un punto de golpearte Naruto, dame un motivo para no hacerlo—amenazó, poniéndolo en su mira de ataque. De verdad que haber sido atacado por el Uzumaki le disgustó lo suficiente como para demostrarle qué habría consecuencias.

—Estabas en shock y sin ganas de moverte de la puerta, solo hice lo que cualquiera haría'tteba—se defendió, poniendo las manos al frente en señal de rendición. —Aunque aceptó que haberte revelado tanta información a la vez fue una mala idea—admitió rascándose la mejilla, apenado por su comportamiento anterior.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente, Naruto empezó a ponerse nervioso

—Sasuke...

—¿Qué quieres?

—¡Estoy esperando que digas algo al respecto a lo que conversamos afuera! Te dije que me gustas hace unos minutos y que eres correspondido y te quedaste mudo.

Si que era persistente Naruto, eso fue lo que meditó Sasuke, no lo iba a dejar en paz al respecto de esto. Lo ideal y más práctico sería acabar con esto, después de todo, ya había metido la pata cuando se embriago, confesándose sin vergüenza alguna.

—¿Que quieres que diga dobe?—preguntó extenuado por la falta de sueño, las miles de emociones de este día y tener que lidiar con la terquedad de ese rubio tonto cabeza hueca.

—No sé, un "Estoy feliz, Naruto" o por lo menos un "Déjame pensarlo"—propuso como opciones.

—¿Me dejarías pensar al respecto?, yo creo que no, si no fuera así no estuviésemos aquí.—señaló que una de las opciones del Uzumaki no era válida para él.

—Di algo, entonces.—insistió.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Naruto?—repitió la pregunta, pues el Uzumaki no le daba esa respuesta, por lo menos le quedaría la satisfacción de que lo presionó un poco—Tú tienes claro que quieres, pero siento que si no te lo doy, no me vas a dejar en paz.

—Dices bien, no me voy a ir hasta que me digas tus sentimientos de nuevo y que quieres que concretemos nuestra relación.—reveló sus intenciones.

—Muy bien. Me gustas Naruto, te quiero, aunque eso ya lo sabes.

—Así es. Yo también te quiero y me gustas mucho, Sasuke.

—Bien, ahora escucha: te deseo, hagámoslo hasta el amanecer.

En cuanto escucho esas palabras fue como una autorización para sus oídos. Más rápido que una bala, Naruto se abalanzó sobre Sasuke, tumbándolo en el colchón.

—¡Usuratonkachi!—vociferó sumamente molesto, pero no pudo replicar más pues sus labios fueron interceptados por el Uzumaki.

El primer beso fue muy demandante por parte de Naruto, moviendo sus labios como si estuviera saboreando algo mientras giraba su cabeza para probar otros ángulos. Después de terminar el beso apasionado, debido a la falta de aire, decidió regalarle pequeños besos cortos al Uchiha.

Jadeando un poco, Naruto tomó aire y comentó:

—¡Pido arriba!

Sasuke salió pronto del glamour que el beso le provocó y replicó:

—¡De eso nada!.

Naruto abrió los ojos impresionado por la respuesta, nunca imaginó que su mejor amigo prefiriera ser pasivo la primera vez.

—¿Quieres estar abajo entonces?—preguntó.

—¡No!

—¡¿Entonces como quieres hacerlo? Teme elige rápido, te quiero ya!—clamó un poco desesperado.

—Desvergonzado. Quiero ser el activo.—aviso.

—Bien, entonces me pongo arriba.

Naruto se movío poniéndose a horcajadas sobre Sasuke, dándole a entender con una seña a éste que permaneciera acostado.

—¿Vas a montarme para tu primera vez?—cuestionó, no era un expertos en el sexo pero estaba al tanto que así la penetración sería más profunda, pues la gravedad ayudaba a que el cuerpo recibiera todo.

—Si, quiero probar esa posición, seré cuidadoso para no herirme

—Dobe pervertido.

—Gracias por el cumplido. Pasemos a lo bueno, deshazte de tu ropa.—incitó, quitándose la playera y tomando las manos de su amante para que recorrieran su piel.

Un cuervo que volaba por el cielo de Konoha, empezó a graznar una y otra vez un sonido que parecía decir "Idiota, idiota".

Sasuke respiraba con agitación, su pecho subía y bajaba, su semblante agotado, lucía unas cuantas gotas de sudor que ocasionaban que se le pegara el fleco a la frente. Le molesto tener esa fina película de sudor, y se la limpió con el dorso de su mano.

Sé había tapado con una de las sábanas, mientras las otras seguían hechas un desastre, arrugadas y humedas con lubricante, Naruto había sido precavido al traer eso y condones.

El muy descarado vino preparado para la acción.

—¿Estas mejor'tteba?—cuestionó Naruto gateando desnudo por el colchón, hasta que se quedó mirando desde arriba al Uchiha.

—Si...—contestó regulando su respiración.

—Y no querías hacerlo, maldito bastardo, mi trasero todavía está adolorido por las tres rondas que me diste.—se quejó sobando su trasero, las nalgas estaban marcadas por la presión que hizo su compañero al tocarlas apasionadamente, al tanto que su entrada punzaba—Liberaste a la bestia que llevas dentro, Sasuke-Teme

—Tú me provocaste, no te quejes—refutó su queja, el culpable en primer lugar siempre fue el rubio.—¿Qué le diremos a los demás cuando le digas de lo nuestro?

—Diremos que "reforzamos" tanto nuestra amistad que nos enamoramos—expuso sin tomarle mucha importancia, había llegado a ese punto que le valía un comino la opinión ajena.

—Dobe. Al final no pude dormir como deseaba, por tu culpa.—responsabilizó, ahora sentía que estaba relajado y cansado al mismo tiempo, tanto que no podría moverse de la cama.

—Puedes hacerlo ahora, te aseguro que caerás dormido como todo un bebé.—sugirió con un excelente humor, tumbandose al lado del Uchiha, estaba tan contento que una sonrisa boba no dejaba de dibujarse en su rostro.

—Cállate y duérmete.—ordenó, abrazando como un poseso a Naruto.

—Si, si, acurrucate conmigo.

El Uzumaki arropó, sin romper el abrazo, a su amante Uchiha, acompañándolo pronto al mundo de los sueños.


	21. Día Veintiuno: Videojuegos

—¡Te odio Hatori Hanzo'ttebayo!—gritó con frustración cierto chico rubio de ojos azules—¡¿Por qué eres tan terco?!—siguió reclamándole al personaje de videojuego que aparecía en la pantalla de televisión.

A la sala llegó Sasuke Uchiha, desde su habitación escuchó a su escándoloso novio, Naruto Uzumaki. Éste era de ese tipo de persona que armaba quilombos por cualquier cosa y gritaba mucho si se emocionaba demasiado, así que salió para investigar que diablos lo puso en tal estado de ánimo.

Sé posicionó detrás del Uzumaki, quien se hallaba sentado en el sillón, todavía vociferando contra ese tal "Hatori Hanzo".

—¡Bastardo, Sasuke te ama, inútil! ¡Y ahí vas de nuevo a largarte con el villano, como te odio'tteba!—proclamó sumamente enfadado.

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo, dobe?—cuestionó Sasuke con voz autoritaria, si algo no toleraba era que se gritara sin ninguna razón en su casa.

—Estoy Jugando Ninja Storm History—comunicó bajándole dos rayitas a su entusiasmo—Sólo que ya me harte que el co protagonista se comporte como un idiota'tteba—expresó frunciendo el ceño y apretando el puño de la indignación que lo embargaba.

—Ahh ese estúpido juego de fantasía de nuevo—lamentó suspirando profundamente, desde que la tecnológica avanzó en Konoha, se mejoró mucho en el área de comunicaciones de entretenimiento. Salieron muchos videojuegos y para su desgracia el rubio se volvió fan aferrimo de estos, se le despertaba una pasión de aquella cada vez que ponía las manos encima a una nueva aventura virtual—Si tanto te molesta el co protagonista, no lo juegues, te estresas de a gratis.

—Ya lo empecé y quiero llegar hasta el final, quiero presenciar si Hatori Hanzo reconoce a Sasuke Sarutobi como la persona más importante para él.—dictaminó con firmeza.

—Usuratonkachi, eso jamás va a suceder al final del año juego, ellos son sólo mejores amigos.—recalcó con decisión, mejor que el Uzumaki no se hiciera ilusiones con algo que no estaba planeado en la historia.

—¡No, Sasuke, nadie hace tanto por un amigo!—protestó al instante ante la ofensa de que tales sentimientos sólo fueran catalogados como: Amistad.

—Sí, Naruto, existen amistades así intensas.—expuso sin dar a conocer la brazo a torcer, ¿porqué todo para Naruto era amistad o amor solamente? Cuando el mismo rubio compartía con Gaara ese tipo de relación y hasta donde sabía al mapache pelirrojo no lo deseaba.

Estuvo a punto de marcar este detalle pero el Uzumaki volvió a tomar la palabra.

—¡Sí, amistades intensas que se convierten en amor y eso sucede con Hatori y tu tocayo!—repuso manteniendo su postura, conocía suficiente del amor como para afirmar que tenía razón.

—Como eres un tonto enamorado por eso no reconoces que es solo una simple amistad y ves señales donde nos las hay.—evaluó que el juicio de su novio se nublaba debido a que estaba viviendo en pareja con él—Ni Hatori ni mi homónimo han expresado atracción física.

—¡Y eso que! ¡Ni tú ni yo lo hacíamos tampoco y miranos ahora!—le recordó, contraatacando el argumento, presentía que su adorado Uchiha creía que confundía las cosas—El Amor no sólo se expresa con palabras bonitas y deseo sexual, también con acciones, y a veces con los puños.

—Dobe, eso no...—no pudo terminar su frase.

—Sasuke ama Hatori, por eso va tan lejos por él. Lo ha estado persiguiendo desde que dejó el escuadrón y hasta promesa de morir juntos le ha hecho para detenerlo. ¡Si eso no es amor, no se que es dattebayo! . Precisamente hace lo mismo que yo hice, cuando dejaste la aldea. Y al final fue amor ¿que no?—desarrolló con mucha intensidad.

—Lo fue, un amor un poco obsesivo, si me lo preguntas, de hecho da miedo ahora que lo planteas así.—admitió reflexionando el tema de su propia relación.

—El amor es así, teme, tú también tardaste en admitirlo, tuvimos que luchar otra vez y perder un brazo para que por fin entendieramos lo que había en el corazón del otro—le recordó todo lo que habían vivido y como el Uchiha puso por fin en orden sus sentimientos.—Nuestro amor no es perfecto, pero es hermoso.

—Dobe, te pide que guardes la partida—anunció Sasuke señalando la pantalla, para que el rubio pudiera su atención en ello.

—¡Es verdad dattebayo! No quiero volver a jugar ese tramo de nuevo.—exclamó al armado de perder todo el progreso acumulado durante las últimas tres horas.

Con ese despiste Sasuke salió por la tangente del tema, caminando hacía la habitación más cercana.

Desde esa vez, el Uchiha supo dos cosas:

Primero: Naruto era un apasionado tanto en el amor como en los videojuegos, así que convenía no tocar estos temas, pues terminaba impresionado con las revelaciones que podrían saltar a la vista.

Segundo: De verdad que nunca se había detenido a analizar su relación con el rubio. Realmente era compleja, intensa y algo maniática.

Superaron muchos obstáculos, batallas, y sus propios demonios internos, además de que tantos él como el Jinchuriki de Kyubi cargaban en sus hombros grandes poderes de destrucción así como sentimientos tan potentes como mil soles juntos pero frágiles como el que vidrio y eso era una receta peligrosa.

Agradeció infinitamente a todos los dioses inclusive a Ridokuo Sennin que su situación sentimental se resolviera de la mejor manera, por qué pudo haber sido un desastre.


	22. Día Veintidós: Fantasía

Nota importante: Este fanfic tomó inspiración de la historia "Propuesta indecente" escrito por Mikuuchan

https//fanfic/viewstory.php?sid=182136warning=5

Le doy créditos a ella, gracias por crear esta historia.

Agradecimientos especiales a Shiki1221 por ser mi Beta y a Azucena M. Rodríguez por pasarme las imágenes que necesitaba.

La vida nocturna de Tokyo estaba en apogeo, y eso Sasuke Uchiha lo sabía muy bien. Como cortesano de una casa de citas por Internet caminaba hacia su destino con una pequeña mochila en su hombro, donde traía todo lo que ocupan para su noche de "trabajo".

Sasuke tocó el timbre del apartamento, esperando a que el dueño hablara por el altavoz para confirmar su identidad y le abriera la puerta.

—Si, dígame—comentó una voz masculina con cierta voz cautelosa y taciturna a través del intercomunicador exterior.

—Soy Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke de Wakashu Kagema.—respondió de inmediato, identificándose, nunca se sabía a ciencia cierta si la persona que lo contrató era desconfiada con los extraños.

—Enseguida te abro.—anunció con voz cantarina y sonando bastante contento.

Le pareció a Sasuke que mencionarle el nombre de su empresa mejoró el humor del hombre al otro lado de la línea.

—Pasa por favor—invitó un joven rubio que acaba de abrir la puerta de la estancia.

Inmediatamente Sasuke percibió un aroma característico de un Omega, pero también algo más importante. Sus ojos se encaminaron rápidamente en escrudiñar la fisonomía del rubio. A pesar de que traía una playera holgada y encima un suéter, descubrió el secreto que esas ropas intentaban ocultar. Estaba preñado.

Sin darse cuenta dejó clavados sus ojos negros en esa zona, e inmediatamente él Omega llevó sus manos ahí, acariciandolo.

—Espero que no sea un problema que esté embarazado—pronunció con cierta timidez—no lo mencioné en la cita virtual ya que no hay restricción alguna a estos temas.

—No, no hay inconveniente.—confirmó Sasuke, sintiéndose avergonzado había sido atrapado en el acto, lo menos que un cortesano como él debía hacer esa evidenciar algún aspecto o desperfecto físico de un cliente.—Lo siento no fue mi intención ser un mirón.—se disculpó.

—Descuida, no pasa nada, pero reitero mi invitación para que pases adentro'tteba—dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, demostrando que se había ofendido en absoluto.

Una vez en el interior del apartamento, Sasuke se dejó guiar por su cliente hasta una pequeña sala. Generalmente el Uchiha no era fisgón, pero tuvo una inmensa curiosidad ante la falta de cuadros familiares en las paredes y repisas, por lo común los Omegas hacían eso cuando formaban una familia.

—¿Tú nombre real entonces si es Uchiha Sasuke? ¿No es un apodo o algo verdad?—preguntó el rubio Omega, tomando asiento en un sillón y haciendo un ademán con la mano para que el otro se sentara también.

—Sí, es mi nombre real.—constató con tranquilidad.—Me causa pereza elegir alias.

—Entiendo. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Te ves muy joven.

—Tengo 24 años.

—¡Tienes mi misma edad'ttebayo!

—¿Naruto Uzumaki es tu nombre real?—fue el turno del Uchiha preguntarle lo mismo.

—Así es, no veo necesario esconderme detrás de un nombre falso. No estimo que contratar a un acompañante de placer deba ser un tabú para un Omega como las sociedad lo hace ver, aunque la opinión de los demás me importa una mierda dattebayo—declaró con seguridad y sin temor a ser juzgado por el chico alfa frente a mí.

—No es un Omega común y corriente. No dice esas palabras por aparentar, de verdad lo dice en serio—reflexionó Sasuke en su mente al notar como no se inmutó Naruto al dar semejante discurso.

Sintió una palpiteo repentino en su corazón, era ¿Felicidad? ¿Emoción? ¿Admiración? No reconocía la emoción. Solo que le sorprendió la actitud del Omega, nunca en su vida se había topado con alguien así.

Pero verlo tocar con cariño su vientre de nuevo, destrozó algo dentro de Sasuke Uchiha. El instinto Alfa lo devolvió a la realidad ese Omega tenía un compañero destinado.

Inconscientemente apretó los labios, intentó controlarse y seguir la conversación.

—¿Tu Alfa sabe que contrataste mis servicios?—preguntó Sasuke con una franqueza fría.

—No, y no creo que le importe.—respondió con firmeza—Así que no te preocupes nadie te golpeará por estar conmigo.—reveló intentando mantener el ambiente de confianza entre los dos.

El Uchiha notó cierta tensión en el cuerpo del Uzumaki cuando mencionó a su Alfa, pese a que quiso disimular. Tal vez no se llevaban bien.

—¿A qué hora regresa tu compañero?—cuestionó a fin de sacar más detalles al respecto—Digo aunque tu Alfa sea distante será bastante incomodó que nos topemos en la entrada.—comentó brutalmente honesto.

—Te diré la verdad, no tengo Alfa a mi lado dattebayo.—confesó finalmente, bajando la mirada, como si esa tristeza por estar solo por fin saliera a flote—De hecho como puedes ver ni siquiera estoy marcado.—se dio la vuelta y expuso su nuca inmaculada—Ese hijo de perra solo me usó y cuando supo de mi embarazo se largo del apartamento.

—Ya veo.—exclamó con un tono taciturno pero por una extraña razón percibió un inmenso alivio que abrazó a su corazón.

—Pero aún así, fue afortunado que no me haya mordido, me hubiera jodido la vida unirme a una sabandija como él.—juzgó el Uzumaki recuperando su buen humor, estaba triste por haber sido dejado pero tener a semejante patán como compañero de por vida era peor.

Sasuke prosiguió con la entrevista, no era un requisito para un cortesano moderno como él, pero le apetecía enterarse acerca de la vida pasada del Uzumaki y más ahora que había desvelado que había no estaba atado a nadie.

—¿Cuántos meses tienes de gestación?—cuestionó con seriedad.

—Tengo 5 meses.

—¿No tienes embarazo de alto riesgo, verdad?—preguntó, dejando su abrigo en el sofá, como le había propuesto el Omega.

—No, sólo tengo la indicación médica de no hacer movimientos bruscos o posiciones locas—informó riendo levemente al recordar las recomendaciones de su doctor.—Así que...sé gentil.—pidió con falso tono de Omega sumiso, pero luego sonrió ante la ridícula imitación.

El Uchiha sonrió por unos segundos, ver actuar al Uzumaki como el típico Omega fue tan raro que se vio gracioso.

Por su parte, Naruto se alegró de haberlo hecho reír. Se sentía cómodo con él como para contarle parte de su vida íntima. Como era un desconocido no lo juzgaría además se veía que era bastante discreto y de pocas palabras.

—Está bien, entonces, ¿puedo tomar una ducha en tu baño?.—solicitó el Uchiha de pronto.

—¿Qué?

Está petición resultó algo rara, había escuchado de acompañantes que se duchaban después del acto. Además la compañía a la que pertenecía Sasuke era de élite y lujo. Sus empleados eran pulcros en su higiene personal, sanos, es decir no tenían ninguna ETS, pues se hacían chequeos médicos constantes aunque usarán condón. Así que un cliente estaba seguro al comprar una sesión de sexo.

Vislumbrando la confusión de Naruto, Sasuke tomó la palabra:

—Vengo de la calle, seguro traigo germenes en mi ropa y cuerpo, con tu estado prefiero estar limpio.—explicó sus intenciones y actuar.

—No tienes que ser tan exigente.

—Tienes una cría en tu vientre, y hay que tomar todas las precauciones.—remarcó como una razón poderosa para justificar su petición.

—Cómo desees.—solo atinó a decir eso, nunca imaginó que un desconocidos se preocuparía tanto por él y su bebé.—El cuarto de baño está en mi habitación, y ahí te espero.

Dentro de la ducha, Sasuke estaba hecho un lío en su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Naruto pidiendo este servicio hasta el séptimo mes de embarazo.

Era bien sabido que los Omegas cuándo estaban preñados sentían un enorme deseo de tener sexo con su Alfa con el propósito de reforzar su vínculo emocional y sentirse protegidos. A diferencia del celo que era simplemente el deseo de aparearse.

En el caso de Naruto a pesar de no tener su lado un Alfa, esa necesidad fisiología y psicológica permanecía latente, su instinto Omega clamaba sentirse unido a un compañero para percibir esa seguridad tanto para él como su cría.

La ventaja es que como el rubio no fue mordido, cualquier Alfa podría acostarse con él y saciar esa carencia, pues no había un lazo que lo impidiera.

La desventaja si no complacía al Uzumaki, él buscaría a otro cortesano Alfa y eso implicaba que alguien más lo tocaría. Y eso le producía un malestar al Uchiha, nunca lo había experimentado con otro cliente.

Sasuke salió de la ducha con una nueva muda de ropa vistiendo, un cortesano siempre cargaba ropa extra por si existía algún accidente. Lo único que ocupaba era secar muy bien su cabello. Mientras Naruto lo esperaba en el borde de la cama, aún vestido.

—Pudiste salir solo con un toalla solamente para no utilizar tu ropa de emergencia—sugirió el Uzumaki con cierto tono coqueto.

—Reglas de etiqueta de la compañía, desvestirse en cuanto el cliente lo mande—comunicó con seriedad, su trabajo aunque fuera tomado como prostitución de élite tenía sus lineamientos.

—Eres muy responsable, Sasuke.—observó Naruto, sonriendo con orgullo.—Ven aquí.—llamó mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa, dejando al descubierto la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Contemplar ese vientre un poco voluminoso fue aún más impactante de lo que el Uchiha figuró, no era muy grande pero ya se notaba. O al menos eso le pareció.

Sé acercó al Omega y éste sin pedirle permiso empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, el Alfa se dejó hacer, era el cliente el que mandaba.

—Eres muy atractivo, Sasuke.—elogió, dirigiéndose a desabrochar el cinturón que le sujetaba los pantalones al Uchiha.—Hice la elección correcta.

Algo en esos ojos azules realmente cautivaba al Uchiha, tal vez era la forma triste en que lo miraba, cómo si anhelara algo más, aparte de la calidez de su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo quieres hacerlo, Naruto?—consultó abrazándolo suavemente, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Pues...yo arriba, necesitó controlar el movimiento y profundidad—manifestó abrazándolo también.

Pronto la medianoche despuntó, ya era más de la una de la madrugada, y los amantes seguían en lo suyo.

—Ahh~ ahí...ese es...mi punto.—gimió montando un poco más de prisa a Sasuke. Deleitándose completamente con esa posición.

—Tranquilo, no te esfuerces demasiado—aconsejó el Uchiha, sujetando las caderas del rubio para evitar que siguiera bajando de forma brusca, temía que se lastimara.

De repente, Naruto detuvo sus movimientos, apoyando las palmas de sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del cortesano, pues estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo y en su estado, le costaba subir y bajar su cadera además de regular su respiración.

Al verlo como respiraba con dificultad, Sasuke entró en acción, levantándose para reconfortar al rubio, aunque este se estremeció debido a que sus cuerpos estaban unidos.

—Está posición puede ser la adecuada pero estás agitado, déjame hacerlo a mí.—planteó rozándole con ternura la espalda.

—Esta bien, además mi espalda me está matando.—aceptó la protesta, mientras sobaba un poco su espalda.

—Espera, deja salir de tu interior y cambiar el condón—comentó agarrando la cadera del Omega y sacando su pene de ahí.

—¡Ahhh!—gimió Naruto, estaba tan lubricado y sensible que el solo desplazamiento del miembro del Alfa para salir, le hizo vibrar.

—Calma, recuestate lentamente.—orientó, observando detenidamente para en cualquier momento asistir a Naruto si lo requería.

El rubio obedeció, tumbándose en la cama co sumó cuidado. Mientras esperaba a que su amante cambiará el condón, se dedicó a masturbarse, el líbido estaba en un punto en que deseaba ya explotar y relajarse.

—No te desesperes, ya estoy listo, abre tus piernas lo más que puedas.—requirió Sasuke, deteniendo la mano del rubio. No deseaba que llegara al clímax antes que él.

En unos pocos segundos, Sasuke ya estaba de nuevo en el cálido y suave interior del Omega, el cual jadeó un poco por la intrusión.

—Muévete, Sasuke, ya me acostumbre a ti—aviso Naruto muy tranquilo, estaba lo suficientemente dilatado para que una nueva penetración le causa algún daño.

Sasuke no podía entender por que en cada embestida, se sentía que tocaba el cielo y que estaba completo por fin, ni cuando perdió su virginidad tuvo está sensación de furor.

Tal vez las feromonas que desprendía un Omega embarazado eran diferente a un Omega normal y por ello estaba al límite del éxtasis.

—Ahh~ Sasuke ¡Ngh!

El Uchiha balanceaba sus caderas a un buen ritmo, intentando no lastimar al Uzumaki, pero tampoco hacerlo tan lento que fuera desesperante para él.

Maldijo a ese Alfa, hijo de perra, por abandonar a Naruto, había dejado ir a un buen Omega por una libertad efímera. Juro que si se lo llegaba a topar le haría pagar con sangre su falta.

En ese momento Sasuke tuvo una revelación, se había enamorado de Naruto a primera vista, o más bien estaba experimentando el gozo de haberse topado con su compañero destino por fin. Si eso era así, no le importaba que tuviera en su vientre la cría de otro.

Dejó de moverse, desconcertando al Omega, que se sumergió en más confusión cuando notó las manos del Alfa en su vientre, tocando con dulzura y delicadeza.

—Espera, Sasuke, ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó alarmado, ese comportamiento lo había leído en libros y visto en televisión.

Cuando un Alfa actuaba así es que estaba reconociendo a la cría como propia, fuera suya o no. A veces este especie de ritual se manifestaba durante el coito.

—Es mío, este bebé es mío.—pronunció con una voz determinada.

—¡¿Qué dices? Espera, Sasuke—Teme!—articuló sobresaltado por estas palabras, que hasta se incorporó un poco de la cama, lo máximo que podía, pues le estorbaba la barriga.

—¿Qué sucede?—cuestionó extrañado ante el semblante de zozobra del rubio.

—No hagas esto, no pretendas hacerte responsable de mi bebé y de mí, además yo no te llamé para esto, sino para tener sexo.—comentó enfatizando la razón de su llamada.

—Somos compañeros destinados, creo que tú también lo sientes ¿no?—proclamó detenidamente, confiaba que tal vez ir directo al grano, le ayudara a Naruto a entender sus intenciones.

—¡No quiero escuchar esas tonterías de nuevo!—replicó con un poco de tristeza y dolor—¡Por creer en esas estúpidas palabras estoy con esta panza!—señaló a punto de derramar lágrimas.

—Yo no te abandonaré jamás, te lo prometo—juró con seguridad tratando de convencerlo, tal vez si seguía insistiendo le creería.

—¡No quiero tus promesas ni tu lástima, no necesitas sentir pena por mí!.—gritó con dolor casi desgarrándose al garganta, no deseaba que alguien más se portara condescendiente con él. Suficiente para tuvo con sus amigos y conocidos.

Contemplando como toda esta discusión afectaba a Naruto, Sasuke se decidió cambiar de táctica. Debido a su embarazo resultaba peligroso que tuviera emociones fuertes. Lo que menos anhelaba era que esto perjudicara al bebé y la salud de su destinado.

—No te estoy diciendo que mágicamente me enamoré de ti y te amo, afirmar eso sería mentira—expresó con una serenidad increíble, ahora su táctica era transmitir calma al Omega sin llegar a presionarlo—Sólo te pido una oportunidad, sé que estás dolido por ese Alfa irresponsable, pero te ruego que me creas cuando te digo que quiero construir algo contigo.

—Yo estoy esperando la cría de otro.—apuntó con severidad Naruto, probando los sentimientos de Sasuke. Esta era una realidad que ninguna palabra endulzada de amor podría modificar.

—¿Y eso qué?—refutó sin darle importancia a la ascendencia del bebé, que él no fuera el padre biológico le valía un pepino, ya que un verdadero padre era el que criaba no el que engendraba.

—No será tú hijo, cuando nazca verás que no se parecerá a ti.—Volvio a explicar uno de los puntos más evidentes. Si Sasuke se consideraba un Alfa sincero y benevolente como juraba, entonces estaba consciente de este hecho.

—Será mi hijo, lo amaré como tal ya que seré su padre.—afirmó con una fuerte convicción, fiel a su creencia de criar a ese bebé aunque no llevara su sangre.

—Esta bien, Sasuke—concedió, en su interior su instinto le susurraba que eran sinceras sus palabras y que probablemente eran compañeros destinados, no obstante no sería un crédulos e ingenuo tampoco y añadió:—Pero si me traicionas y nos haces daño, te juro que desearas no haber nacido—amenazó fríamente, ya habían jugado con sus sentimientos, no iba a permitir que se burlaran de nuevo y que el culpable saliera ileso.

—Como muestra de mis intenciones haré esto: Te reclamó a ti como mi Omega...—declaró con su característica voz de Alfa dando una estocada que le produjo una descarga de placer a Naruto que lo hizo gritar. —Y reclamo a este bebé como mi hijo—añadió acariciando con su mano el vientre sin dejar de moverse en el interior del rubio.

Escuchar esas palabras con la voz de Alfa de Sasuke fue brutal para Naruto, su instinto Omega lo volvió más susceptible a las caricias, y embestidas que le brindaba pues con esto se concreto un lazo fuerte equivalente a cualquier mordida territorial.

Estuvieron un rato así, teniendo esa conexión física pero también emocional. Eran dos almas gemelas que se habían encontrado por suerte, con pasados particulares pero dispuestos a intentarlo.

Cuándo Naruto llegó al clímax, Sasuke no salió de su interior sino que siguió dentro, mientras más tiempo durará su lazo físico mucho mejor, así que se dedico a besarlo con dedicación, ternura y pasión. No lo habían hecho debido a que los cortesanos se reservaban los besos, era una de las cláusulas.

El Uchiha alcanzó su celular que reposaba en la cama a unos cuantos centímetros del cuerpo de su amado, lo encendió y le tomó una foto a Naruto que todavía padecía los efectos del orgasmo.

—Bien, ya está, cumplí con tu loca fantasía, dobe—exclamó Sasuke mirándolo con reproche, al mismo tiempo que abandonaba el interior del rubio.

Sentándose en el filo del colchón, necesitaba un respiró de esta actuación.

—¡Teme, borra esa foto!—ordenó completamente sonrojado y avergonzado, incorporándose del lecho lentamente.

—No, es mi premio por tener que seguir tus locos juegos de rol—se defendió, alejando de su novio el celular—Opino que ves demasiados dramas coreanos, hoy te has superado.

Dicho esto, empezó a vestirse con su ropa, la cual había quedado tirada en el suelo.

—Solo imaginé como sería conocernos en circunstancias límite como esta—explicó el punto qué justificaba dicho desarrollo de los acontecimientos—Y reaccionamos como pensé.

El Uzumaki luego de comentar esto, imitó al Uchiha buscando algo con que cubrir su anatomía, había perdido la calidez que el cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha le había brindado. Se conformó con una playera amplia y larga que estaba posada sobre una silla cercana a la cama.

—Usuratonkachi.—soltó algo cansado, observando como el rubio se vestía con una prenda de ropa. Evidentemente le había dado frío luego de un rato.

—¿Qué? Es verdad, conociéndote sin lugar a dudas lucharías por que no me fuera de tu lado, compañero destinado o no.—enfatizó esto último—Y criarías a este bebé como tuyo.—demostró orgulloso de que conociera tan bien a su pareja que predijo correctamente su comportamiento.

—Dobe, no lo digo por eso, sino por que fue tanto tu locura que hasta al bebé lo involucraste en esto.—crítico, todavía no creía que hubiera aceptado participar en en esto.

—Hey no le estoy haciendo daño.—replicó molesto, nadie lo iba a acusar de haber descuidado a su bebé.

—¿Y las actuaciones qué? ¡Fueron muy reales, hasta lloraste!—señaló con aprehensión a estas actividades.

—Ventajas de pertenecer al club de Teatro.—presumió muy relajado.

—Naruto, deten esto, no fue solo actuación lo sucedido, te lo tomas muy a pecho, lo presencié.—pidió con una solemnidad notable, le preocupaba que en uno de estas fantasías, Naruto o el bebé salieran perjudicados.

El Uzumaki se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio, y que esto había dejado de ser divertido para el Uchiha. Cuando comenzaron estos juegos de rol, ambos habían estado de acuerdo y se divertían mucho, pero ahora ya no, tal vez si se había expuesto mucho esta vez.

—Está bien, prometo que ya no habrá más fantasías—garantizó tomando entre sus manos, la mano derecha del Uchiha.—Tengo algo que te alegrará.

De manera cariñosa, Naruto guió la mano de Sasuke hacía su vientre, posándola en la superficie.

—Se está moviendo—expresó conmovido, sentir al bebé moviéndose, lo llenaba de un instinto paterna enorme. Dirigió una mirada de amonestación al Omega—No me extraña con todo este teatro, ves él siente todo lo que tú experimentas sea actuado o no.

—Claro que lo siente pero no fue tanto por eso, más bien creo que le gustó mucho tus palabras, me refiero a cuando lo reclamas como tu hijo.—confesó—En ese momento salto de gozo.

—¿Estas bien ahí adentro?—preguntó acariciando el vientre del rubio—Ya no te vamos a volver a perturbar.

—Vale, vale, lo acabo de decir que ya no habrá juegos de rol, puro amor te vamos a dar pequeño—comentó Naruto poniendo su mano sobre la de Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su Alfa, y este lo abrazaba.


	23. Día Veintitrés: Anillo

En Konoha Gakuen, no sólo era popular por ser una institución educativa de prestigio sino también por contar con profesores de calidad ya altamente calificados.

Sasuke Uchiha, un joven maestro, de 22años de edad, era el centro de atención entre la comunidad estudiantil. No importaba que él perteneciera al género Omega, igual despertaba el interés desde Alfas, pasando por Omegas hasta Betas. Solo que había un pequeño inconveniente que frenaba cualquier acción que algún pretendiente deseara hacer para conquistar su corazón.

Uchiha estaba vinculado a un Alfa, no sólo su anillo de matrimonio lo denotaba sino también una marca en su cuello.

Se esparció un rumor acerca de que su compañero destinado habían muerto en un accidente y por este motivo evitaba el contacto con la gente.

Dentro de la sociedad no era posible que un Omega vinculado pudiese rehacer su vida con otra persona, ya que su cuerpo rechazaría el contacto.

Mucho Alfas y Betas, compañeros de trabajo de Sasuke, les agradaba su fisonomía: piel blanca y ojos oscuros eran características muy atractivas, por lo cual estaban más que encantados si se les diera siquiera una oportunidad. No obstante debido a su personalidad hostil, reservada, y fría, no se atrevía nadie ni siquiera a intentar entablar algún contacto personal que derivara en una amistad.

Solo existía una sola persona que había logrado esa hazaña, y su nombre era: Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto era un Omega vinculado también, cuyo pasado apuntaba que su lazo con su Alfa se había debilitado, esto quería decir que su compañero destinado se había cansado de él y lo abandonó. O al menos eso sedecía de él. Cada que le preguntaban acerca de se su vida personal, le daba una risa nerviosa y balbuceaba información incompleta, como que su compañero vivía todavía pero estaban distantes.

Uzumaki fungía cómo profesor de ciencias naturales y biología, gozaba de la jardinería, lo que ocasionó que muchos alumnos empatizara con él y le tuviera confianza hasta el extremo de buscar consejo para diversos problemas personales y académicos. Tampoco resultó extraño que tuviera sus propios admiradores y pretendientes secretos.

Solo que existía también un problema ese anillo y el estúpido vínculo Alfa/Omega.

Algunos Alfas que trabajaban en la escuela, ya fuera en la administración o como maestros, lamentaban que Naruto no estuviera disponible a causa de un Alfa sin vergüenza que no supo valorarlo.

Los rumores de pasillo decían que se habían vuelto amigos debido al interés del Uzumaki al darse cuenta que venían de matrimonios rotos, y que insistió tanto que finamente Uchiha cedió a ser más cercanos. No sería nada raro esto, entre omegas era natural juntarse a curarse las heridas mutuamente debido a una ruptura amorosa.

Todo aquel que miraba a Naruto y Sasuke juntos, sentados almorzando en la cafetería de la sala de maestros o platicando por el pasillo acerca de sus deberes, explicaban que daba la impresión que se reunían dos polos opuestos.

Era como si la fría luna de otoño y el cálido sol de verano convivieran en el mismo lugar, pese a la diferencia de personalidad la belleza masculina de los dos era digna de un Omega de ensueño.

—Es una pena que el compañero destinado de Sasuke-sensei haya muerto, ¿no crees Sakura?.—lamentó una alumna de hermosa cabellera roja dirigiéndose a su compañera.

—Ni que lo digas Karin, que no pueda rehacer su vida es horrible, ¡tan joven y guapo que es, shanaro!.—respondió Sakura, una chica de cabellos rosas, poniéndose roja como tomate.

Naruto las alcanzó a escuchar, pues todavía estaba en el aula, acababa de terminar su clase pero organizaba su portafolio para salir a la próxima clase con otro grupo de alumnos.

—Pero a la vez es tan lindo que todavía conserve el anillo en su dedo, como si honrara su memoria.—señaló una vez tercera chica, una despampanante rubia.

Naruto la reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de Ino Yamanaka, compañera y amiga de Karin Usui y Sakura Haruno. Las tres eran obvias admiradoras de Uchiha-sensei, como otras tantas chicas Alfa y Beta de 14 años años.

—¡Naruto-sensei!—llamaron de pronto dos chicas al unísono desde el marco de la puerta.

—¡Amaru-chan, Shion-chan y...¿Hinata-chan?!—dijo Naruto atendiendo el llamado, saliendo del salón por completo con su portafolio en mano, iba un poco confundido, había visto a las jóvenes por la mañanas en clase.

Las tres mencionadas conformaban su propio séquito de fanáticas, tal como sucedía con Sasuke. Shion Fujimura y Amaru Kumai pertenecían al género Alfa mientras que Hinata Hyuga a los Beta.

—¡No vaya a olvidar su promesa de ir al club de jardinería más tarde ehh!—advirtió Amaru con voz regañona.

—No, nos vaya a fallar como la otra vez—recordó la falta Shion con cierta mirada acusadora.

—Si, si, ya lo sé pequeñas—comentó Naruto rascándose La cabeza nervioso, la verdad sí había olvidado la reunión.

—Hey Hyuga dile algo tú también—recomendó Amaru dándole un codazo a la joven de ojos perla, que durante toda la conversación solo estuvo jugando con sus dedos.

—Lo-lo estaremos esperando Na-Naruto-sensei—balbuceó con timidez, sin poder mantener la vista puesta en el Uzumaki, estaba totalmente ruborizada.

El profesor se dorados cabellos sólo sonrió ampliamente.

—Claro, estaré ahí, Naruto Uzumaki es un hombre que cumple sus promesas—afirmó, apuntandose a si mismo, como si fuera un héroe de manga shonen.

Este gesto hizo que Hinata Hyuga se llenará de una alegría instantea, pues lo que más le gustaba además de tocar los botones de las flores era compartir momento con su adorado sensei.

Sin que el Uzumaki se percatara, Uchiha observaba atentamente la escena, con total discreción dio media vuelta y desapareció porqué el pasillo en el mar de estudiantes que al reconocerlo se hacían a un lado.

Ningún alumno pudo notar que Sasuke-sensei había apretando los dientes y los puños, ver esa escena no le había gustado nada.

Más tarde, esa noche, cuando Naruto Uzumaki regresaba a su apartamento luego de otra jornada laboral, se encontró con que no estaba solo.

—¡Sasuke, no sabía que vendrías!—exclamó entre confundido y alegre por la presencia del Uchiha en su casa.

—Veo que olvidaste que hoy tocaba que viniera a dormir aquí—señaló, desde el sofa donde estaba sentado, notando que el rubio había dejado pasar ese gran detalle.

—Lo admito, sí, he estado distraído por esto de los exámenes finales.—aceptó, quitándose el saco de su traje, y colgándolo en una percha cerca de la cocina.

Aproximándose al salón donde esperaba el otro Omega.

—¿Cumpliste tu promesa con la esas mocosas?—preguntó, enfatizando el "mocosas" en un tono algo despectivo.

—Nos viste, ¿eh?—imputó lanzándole una mirada acusadora, era demasiado obvio que el Uchiha estaba celoso.

—Claro estaban revoloteando descaradamente.—confirmó regresándole una mirada de no me importa que me señales.

—No te pongas celoso, teme, son solo mis adorables alumnas, nunca las vería con otros ojos.—comentó con placidez, él nunca le pondría el ojo a una alumna o alumno ya que para el rubio eran sus bebés.

—Tú no, pero ellas sí, sobre todo esas Alfas. Parece que la táctica del anillo y Alfa destinado desaparecido ya no funciona, tendremos que implementar algo distinto.

—Amaru y Shion son Alfas pero no han despertado como dominantes, y aunque no fuese así sabría como ponerles un límite, sin intimidarlas, como lo haces tú, en cuanto a Hinata ella es beta y buena niña incapaz de hacer algo indebido.—desarrolló tratando de hacerle ver a su amado que no había nada de que preocuparse.

—Espero que tengas razón.

—Solo confía en mí.—dijo con seguridad—Hueles bien, te pusiste perfume, eso quiere decir que tu celo esta cerca ¿no es así?.—preguntó frotándose contra el brazo de Sasuke, como si fuera un gato buscando atención.

—¿Tú que crees?—fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, utilizándose una voz coqueta, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla del Uzumaki.

—Tendré que bañarme en esencia de Alfa para estar a "tono" contigo y disfrutar ambos.—consideró como la opción más viable, igualmente ya la había probado y si que había sido satisfactoria.

—No te sobrepases, dobe, si fuerzas tu ciclo de celo solo lo descontrolarás como la última vez.—advirtió, recordándole a Naruto que tuviera prudencia.

—Me frustra que mi ciclo no se sincronice con el tuyo, ¿por qué no lo hace si ya estoy tomando la medicina?.—se quejó de su propia naturaleza de Omega que no obedecía a los fármacos ni a las leyes de la lógica que señalaban que si dos omegas estaban juntos en un mismo lugar, sus ciclos de calor llegarían al mismo tiempo al considerarse rivales.

—Feromonas de adolescentes pupulando en la escuela todos los días, esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta.—ilustró con lógica ni más ni menos.

—El precio a pagar por formar a las grandes mentes del mañana.—suspiró lamentando que su sueño de ser docente le trajera estás consecuencias, pero no había nada más que hacer no se iba a retirar sólo por detalles como estos. Luego añadió—Quién necesita a un Alfa de pacotilla, cuando tengo al Omega más lindo del mundo dattebayo

—Usuratonkachi.

—Lo siento, lo siento, corrijo, el Omega más sexy del mundo, ¿contento?

—Un Omega lindo no podría dejarte una marca así en tu cuello.

—Bastardo creído, yo soy igual de sexy que tú, pues la marca de tu cuello es la prueba. Touche ehh.

—Solo por esta vez.

Y sin decir nada más empezaron a besarse con pasión, tal vez era por que el celo de Sasuke estaba próximo y lo manifestaba en ponerse celoso de unas pubertas. Aunque para Naruto era normal, él también actuaba así cuando le llegaba su período de calor, solo le quedaba mimar a su pareja Omega y saciar esas ganas de poseer y ser poseído.

—Quién necesita la colonia de Alfa, o las feromonas, contigo tengo, Sasuke.—confesó en el primer descanso que el Uchiha le dio, luego de besarse.

Sasuke solo sonrió con prepotencia.


	24. Día Veinticuatro: Reencuentro

La noche había caído sobre Konoha, y la gran mayoría de los habitantes se estaban alistando para irse a dormir. Todos menos uno. En un apartamento por más que conocido por todos como el hogar del héroe. Naruto se hallaba acostado boca abajo en su cama, reflexionando acerca de lo hechos sucedidos con Sasuke Uchiha unas horas antes.

Ese día por la mañana, su mejor amigo fue liberado de la cárcel y se le otorgó un especie de indulto por haber ayudado en la guerra ninja y liberar a todos del Tsukoyomi infinito.

Así que sin perder tiempo, el Uchiha tomó sus pocas pertenencias y anunció que se realizaría un viaje de redención para expiar sus culpas. Asimismo exteriorizó su rechazo tanto por la prótesis para sustituir su brazo izquierdo perdido como por la opción de que Sakura Haruno lo acompañara.

Del mismo modo, Naruto sólo hacía más que revivir una y otra vez su despedida con Sasuke, como con una simple mirada se dijeron todo, estrechando su lazo por medio de la entrega de esa vieja bandana que el Uchiha dejó atrás cuando huyó de la aldea y que con devoción el rubio atesoro.

—Naruto, te fuiste directo a la cama sin siquiera tocar tu ramen—comentó el Kyubi, si voz resonaba en la cabeza del Uzumaki. Cuando el zorro conversaba con su Jinchuriki era como una clase de telepatía, después de todo eran dos almas conviviendo en el mismo cuerpo.

Kurama se admiró de dicho comportamiento que manifestó el rubio, por lo general éste era muy ansioso en cuanto a degustar su manjar favorito, pues todavía odiaba los tres minutos de espera para que la pasta se cociera.

—Ahora no, Kurama, no tengo ganas de charlar—declaró Naruto, hundiendo más la cabeza en la almohada, como si con tapar sus oídos dejara de escuchar al Kyubi.

—Si estás así por el bastardo Uchiha, en lugar de lamentarte deberías ir a hablar con él—propuso francamente.

En su opinión este sufrimiento innecesario resultaba inútil, cuando la solución era fácil y al alcance de la mano. No entendía la manía de los humanos por complicar situaciones y hacer drama de ello.

Admitía que no le agradó enterarse de que su Jinchuriki se enamoró de Sasuke. Pensaba que nada bueno salía de amar a un integrante de un clan maldito como era el Uchiha, los cuales enloquecían con facilidad y destruían todo a su paso. Y como prueba se hallaban los acontecimientos en donde

Naruto invirtió sangre, sudor y lágrimas para hacer entrar en razón al último portador del Sharingan.

—No quiero perder a Sasuke y que nuestra amistad se arruine, si le confieso mis sentimientos—reveló en Uzumaki sin despegar su cara de la almohada. Su voz apenas era entendible, ya que la almohada la sofocaba, era una fortuna que el zorro le hablara a su mente.

De verdad que le preocupaba el desastre que se ocasionaría si el Uchiha lo rechazaba, no sólo perdería al amor de su vida sino también a su mejor amigo.

—Y prefieres sufrir como mártir el resto de tu vida—remarcó Kyubi con cansancio, de verdad que Naruto era un masoquista de la vida, le gustaba tolerar el sufrimiento.

—Lo soportaré, no hay mejor beneficio que permanecer a su lado como amigo.—proclamó como recitando una frase célebre a la cual se aferraba para justificar su actuar.

—¿Estas seguro? Créeme cuando te digo que te arrepentirás si alguien más te arrebata al Uchiha.

Estas palabras de Kurama dieron en el clavo, pues Naruto por fin dejó de refugiarse en su miserable almohada, incorporándose, quedando sentado en la orilla de la cama.

A la mente del Uzumaki acudió un detalle muy importante: la restauración del clan Uchiha. Dicho sueño fue manifestado por el portador del Sharingan desde su niñez. Con esto aumentaba la probabilidad de que, en un futuro cercano, el Uchiha volviera acompañado de otra persona para compatir su vida y lograr ese fin. Si bien Sasuke no se caracterizaba por ser una persona social, había cambiado mucho y se notó cuando trató con amabilidad a Sakura al despedirse de ella. Así que ya no era tan hermético a los que sentimientos de los demás.

Ver tan dudativo a su Jinchuriki, fue la perfecta señal para que el Bijuu advirtiera que sus palabras habían funcionado, ahora sólo restaba darle un impacto de realidad más fuerte.

—También está la posibilidad de que el Uchiha sufra atentados por el camino. La naturaleza humana es vengativa, nada asegura que algunos ninjas le guarden rencor, después de todo hizo mucho daño.—ejemplificó otro escenario al que debía enfrentarse el Uchiha.

Está probabilidad estremeció a Naruto, ya que era más realista. La mayoría de los ninjas desconfiaban del Uchiha, otros incluso le odiaban por el daño a sus aldeas y camaradas, por lo que ese miedo podría llevarlos a intentar matarlo.

La mente del Uzumaki lo llevó a imaginar al Uchiha siendo atacado por cientos de agresores y sucumbiendo a sus ataques, acabando su cadáver en algún lugar remoto de muy difícil acceso. Nunca lo sabría hasta meses después.

Apretó los puños, el miedo de perder a Sasuke por un asesinato era más fuerte que perderlo por que alguien más conquistó su corazón.

Naruto se levantó al instante de la cama, como alguien que ha tomado una decisión con determinación, dirigiéndose a su ropero donde guardaba toda su ropa. Comenzó a buscar una prenda con desesperación.

—¡Oi mocoso, ¿Qué te sucede?!—cuestionó Kurama con falsa curiosidad, estaba al corriente de que todo este ajetreo fue producto de sus palabras. Sonreía con malicia, resultaba tan fácil manipular al rubio.

Lo bueno de esta comunicación Jinchuriki/Bijuu era que no podían ver sus expresiones faciales.

—Estoy haciendo mi maleta—comunicó Naruto, sacando la mochila de viaje qué empleaba cada vez que se emprendía una misión.

Colocó la maleta de tela con tirantes en su cama, llenándola con diversos tipos de ropa, prácticamente estaba vaciando la prendas dentro sin ningún cuidado, la desesperación por terminar rápido le podía más.

—¿A donde piensas ir?—interrogó de nueva cuenta Kurama, eran preguntas que ya conocía su respuesta pero igual quería cerciorarse que su plan iba viento en popa.

—Iré a buscar a Sasuke, le diré que lo amo...—exteriorizó sus intenciones—y...esperaré lo mejor.

Kurama sonrió ampliamente, dándole un aspecto con cierto toque macabro, como un demonio que hizo caer en tentación a una alma pura. En seguida chascó los dedos a modo de victoria, su plan funcionó a la perfección. El idiota de su Jinchuriki acudiría a buscar al bastardo de los ojos maldito.

Nunca en su longeva vida como rey Bijuu se le pasó por la cabeza ser casamentero pero siempre había una primera vez. Vivió durante muchos siglos como para saber que el Uchiha le profesaba amor a su Jinchuriki, sólo que lo camuflaba muy bien. Pero es que era necesaria su intervención, ya que entre los miedos de Naruto y su ceguera, y el conflicto emocional de Sasuke. Ninguno iba a dar el paso.

Además si tenía que escoger entre escuchar los quejidos de Naruto por los anhelos incumplidos o padecer los ruidos de placer debido a futuros cojimientos entre estos dos idiotas, seleccionaba la segunda opción.

—Todo saldrá bien, Naruto—animó Kyubi, infundando confianza en el chakra del rubio.

El rubio no comprendía el motivo por el cual su Bijuu lo animaba, tal vez él había descubierto algo importante en el lenguaje corporales de Sasuke, ó bien tenía una corazonada. Fuera lo que fuera, creería que estaba eligiendo la elección correcta.

Vestido con su capa beige con franjas cafés inferiores, y su mochila cargada con sus pertenencias más valiosas e indispensables, salió corriendo de su casa, afortunadamente poca gente transitaba a esas horas por la calle, sin embargo los que estaban quedaron aturdidos al toparse con el Uzumaki que avanzaba a toda velocidad.

No había tiempo para notificarle al Hokage que saldría de la aldea, ya que Kakashi solo retrasaría su partida con cuestiones y sermones inútiles. Prefería una reprimenda y una sanción como consecuencia de su comportamiento audaz e insubordinado.

Lo único que le importaba era alcanzar a Sasuke.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la aldea, esta ya estaba cerrada y sus custodios un poco adormilados, así que el Uzumaki aplicó chakra a sus pies para poder trepar por la pared de la entrada. Kotetsu e Izumo, lo atraparon en el acto, pues el ruido de la madera crujiendo por las pisadas llenas de energía era estrepitoso.

—¡Hey, Naruto, baja de ahí, ahora mismo!—amonestó Kotetsu.

—¡Lo siento tengo prisa y tengo tiempo para explicarles!—anunció moviéndose más rápido para alcanzar la cima de la puerta.

Una vez en esa ubicación, dio un gran salto hacía el vacío del otro lado, utilizando las copas de los árboles para amortiguar un poco la caída.

En cuanto tuvo a salvo el suelo, pudo oír los gritos de los centinelas.

—¡Esto lo sabrá Hokage-sama!—amenazó gritando Izumo.

El Uzumaki no le dio mucha importancia, estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a todos por su objetivo.

Por lo cual se enfocó en una manera fácil de rastrear al Uchiha, pues correr sin una referencia no sería nada productivo, fue entonces que se le ocurrió usar el modo Sennin con el propósito de sentir la energía del individuo de su interés.

Unos minutos de meditación en una zona alejada de la puerta de Konoha fueron suficientes para concentrarse en su tarea de ubicar a Sasuke y emprender de nuevo una carrera.

Por su parte, Sasuke Uchiha se hallaba en la entrada del gran puente Naruto, que conectaba el país del fuego con el país de las Olas, estaba decidiendo si iniciar su viaje en un barco hacía otro país o ir a pie.

Ver el letrero que exhibía el nombre del puente, trajo a Naruto a su mente.

¿Qué estaría haciendo? Seguramente estaría renegando de no poder comer ramen con la mano izquierda.

Era una verdadera lástima, que el rubio no le diera indicios de entender lo que realmente ocultaba su corazón. Aunque también aceptaba que era un cobarde por no decirle directamente sus sentimientos a él, no obstante no estaba listo para las consecuencias devastadoras si resultaba ser un amor unilateral. Lo más óptimo era dejar las cosas así.

—¡Sasuke, por fin te alcance'tteba!—llamó Naruto acercándose al lugar donde el susodicho se hallaba de pie, sorprendiéndolo en el proceso, pues este se hallaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no lo sintió aproximarse.

El rubio empezó a tomar bocanadas de aire a fin de estabilizar su respiración, correr utilizando el modo Sennin lo dejó exhausto.

—¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestionó confundido, ver a su mejor amigo ahí fue lo último que pudo imaginar que pasaría a estas horas de la noche.

—Tengo que...decirte...algo importante—declaró, con la respiración todavía jadeante.

—Dobe, ¿no pudiste enviarme un mensaje usando el halcón de la Torre Hokage?—preguntó con sensatez, si acababan de acordar con Kakashi, horas antes, de como se comunicarían de ahora en más.

—No, no podía hacer eso, ya que lo que te voy a decir es personal.—aclaró, recuperando la compostura.

Sasuke levantó una de sus cejas, desconcertado por este asunto. No era raro que Naruto olvidara mencionar detalles importantes, pero según él ya estaba todo aclarado en cuanto a su viaje de redención.

El Uzumaki respiro profundamente, tanto para tranquilizarse como para armarse de coraje, y vaya que iba a necesitar este último.

—Sasuke, es verdad que yo te consideraba como mi mejor amigo casi hermano, y por esa razón te perseguí por tanto tiempo para que regresaras a Konoha y rescatarte de las manos asquerosas de Orochimaru—exhibió mencionando los acontecimientos pasados y lo que lo hicieron sentir—Pero...

—Continúa...—instó, su instinto le decía que algo importante iba a suceder.

—Desde nuestra batalla en el valle del fin, me di cuenta de algo importante—apuntó, viendo directamente a los ojos negros del Uchiha y llenando sus pulmones de aire y su corazón de valor, agregó—¡Estoy enamorado de ti!—reveló con voz potente.

Posterior a la confesión inesperada, el Uchiha se movió rápidamente en dirección del rubio, el cual mantenía su mirada desviada debido a la vergüenza y al temor, estaba con la guardia baja. Por lo tanto en cuanto el Uzumaki sintió aquel brazo y ese muñón envolviéndolo cariñosamente, levantó su cara pasmado por completo.

—¿Sasuke?

—Usuratonkachi—susurró, apoyando su barbilla en el hueco del hombro del rubio.—Por fin lo dijiste, no sabes cuanto espere este momento.

Sasuke no tenía completo su brazo izquierdo, eso era más obvio, sin embargo embargo Naruto percibía cómo la fuerza del abrazo aumentaba, ese muñón luchaba para aferrarse a la espalda del rubio.

—Sasuke, tú...

—Yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

Resultaba ser la segunda vez en que presenciaba a Sasuke tan abierto en cuanto a sus sentimientos, le confesó su amor sin dejar de abrazarlo, se veía tan vulnerable y aliviado como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Permanecieron un rato más así, hasta el propio Uchiha lo que había que liberó.

—Bien, ya tengo una poderosa razón para regresar pronto a la aldea.—exclamó Sasuke sereno.

—¡¿Cuando te veré otra vez?!—cuestionó

—No lo sé.

—Entonces me voy contigo.

Está última declaración dejó desorientado a Sasuke, Naruto se veía bastante resuelto en esta decisión.

—Naruto, tú no tienes nada que ver con mis pecados.—señaló con seriedad, entendía que Naruto quisiera acomparlo después de semejante manifestación de sentimientos, pero no era su deber unirse a su camino de culpas.

—¿Y que hay de mí? ¿Te has detenido a pensar en cómo me sentiré cada día?—interrogó, presionando su dedo acusador contra en el pecho del Uchiha.

—Te enviaré cartas cada semana.—rebatió velozmente, ahora que estaba al tanto de que el rubio lo amaba no iba a permitir que se sintiera solo, así que una comunicación constante era la clave perfecta.

—Aún así estaré nervioso—recalcó—Me estaré preguntándo: ¿Por qué tarda tanto su carta? ¿Estará enfermo o sano? ¿Lo habrán atacado? ¡Además estas manco, teme!.

—Dobe. No estoy indefenso como tú lo haces ver, aparte de eso me parece ridículo que tú me lo digas cuando estás tan manco como yo.—resaltó molesto, que el rubio le señalara que por la falta de su brazo disminuyó su capacidad de combate le resultaba ofensivo e irónico ya que su acusador padecía lo mismo.

—Aunque tengas Sharingan, Rinnengan y demás, sigues siendo mortal y un objetivo para ninjas vengativos.—indicó persistiendo en su postura—De nada te servirá si sellan tus ojos, ¡yo me voy contigo, quieras o no!

Sasuke apretó el puente de su nariz bajando la cara, como gesto de control, debía calmarse, si perdía la paciencia, terminaría discutiendo inútilmente.

—¿Qué hay de tu sueño de ser Hokage?—interrogó, cambiando de estrategia, sabía que Naruto había iniciado sus clases intensivas de la mano de Iruka y Shikamaru con el propósito de adquirir los conocimientos necesarios para un futuro líder—Vas a abandonar tus ambiciones personales por mí, suficiente tiempo te he quitado ya.

—Mi sueño eres tú—cortó en seco ese alegato, no iban a usar su sueño de ser Hokage para convencerlo—Mis prioridades cambiaron, idiota. No voy a dejar ir al amor de mi vida así como así.

—Puedo noquearte...—amenazó, frunciendo el ceño, su tolerancia estaba disminuyendo con cada impugnación que el rubio soltaba.

—Yo también puedo cumplir lo que te dije ese día, partirte las piernas y brazos y arrastrarte hasta la aldea.—coaccionó en el mismo tono intimidante que el Uchiha empleó—Tú eliges

—¡Ahh, Naruto, ¿por qué no eres un buen chico y me haces caso?!—clamó totalmente desesperado, ya que ninguno de sus argumentos funcionaba.

—¡Por qué no te enamoraste de un buen chico, bastardo!.—contestó a gritos.

Afortunadamente el puente estaba vacío a esas horas, sino ya tendrían el montón de ojos curiosos y metiches observándolos.

Sasuke se alejó de la presencia de Naruto unos momentos, no fue muy lejos solo lo necesario para enfriar su cabeza, presentía que si no lo hacía se agarraría a golpes con ese ninja tonto cabeza hueca. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, se asemejaba a un león furioso enjaulado que solo esperaba una oportunidad para atacar a su presa.

Entretanto el Uzumaki se recargo en la barra de protección del puente, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, tal vez el viento salado del mar, lo despejaría.

—Sasuke por una vez déjame hacer lo que yo quiero sin oponerte.—pidió Naruto con voz suave—Si te acompaño no me consumiré en angustia, además nadie se aventurara a atacarte, pues tendrá que vérselas conmigo—hizo saber las ventajas de esto.

—Hacer lo que tú quieras implica que estés dejando la aldea sin consentimiento del Hokage, por que estoy seguro que saliste a perseguirme sin decirle a nadie, ¿me equivoco?—exhibió, conocía muy bien al Uzumaki como para predecir sus actos imprudentes.

—Eso se arregla fácil, teme. Mandó un clon a la oficina de Kakashi-sensei y le notifico mi resolución de viajar junto a ti.—desarrolló su solución con toda calma, si ese era el problema, no representaba un inconveniente urgente.

—¿Te estás escuchando? Vas a avisar más no a solicitar autorización.—alertó su falta de sensatez y responsabilidad.

—Más vale pedir perdón que pedir permiso.—verbalizó citando una famosa frase usada en situaciones irresponsables como este.

—¡Ahh, Naruto, estás acabando con mi paciencia!—vociferó Sasuke ferozmente, perdiendo cualquier atisbo de temple que pudiera tener.

—¡No se porque te resistes a mi propuesta'tteba!—replicó enojado—Ríndete, no tienes más argumentos para ponerlos en mi contra.

Sasuke pasó lentamente su mano por la superficie de rostro, tenía que lidiar con los inconvenientes de su impaciencia, podían estar toda la noche discutiendo y no llegarían a un acuerdo. No lo quedaba de otra, alguien tenía que ceder, y ese no iba a ser Naruto. Lo había derrotado otra vez.

—Esta bien, puedes acompañarme.—convino finalmente, dando su brazo a torcer.

—¿En serio? ¡Gracias, dattebayo!—exclamó airoso.

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja de forma cariñosa, a causa de esta mueca sus ojos azules pasaron a ser dos líneas, dándole el aspecto de un zorro astuto. Y no sólo hizo eso, también alzó los brazos al aire en señal de victoria, celebraba como un niño lo hace, cuando sus padres acceden a un capricho.

Llevado por ese inmenso sentimiento de júbilo, el Uzumaki le dio un beso corto al Uchiha, sorprendiéndolo en el acto, para posteriormente abrazarlo con su único brazo.

Era increíble como, a pesar de sólo tener su brazo izquierdo, Naruto fuera capaz de abrazar a Sasuke con tanta intensidad.

—¿Será el único beso que me darás?—preguntó con una sonrisa de superioridad decorando en su rostro, mirando desde arriba al rubio—Acabo de cumplir uno de tus caprichos.

Naruto quedó estupefacto por unos segundos, ¿Sasuke siendo coqueto? Eso nunca lo vio venir, era raro pero le encantó mucho esa faceta juguetona, iba a disfrutar de lo que lindo esa noche.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—contestó el Uzumaki rápidamente, y cambiando su tono de voz por uno más pícara y aterciopelada—Tendrás eso y mucho más, teme.

—Esa voz me agrada, dobe—expresó complacido con un tono seductor, besándolo otra vez.


	25. Día Veinticinco: Tentación

El dios del viento, denominado como Fûjin por los seres humanos, según la leyenda volaba por el cielo usando su sábana sagrada, aunque también empleaba su tesoro celestial con el propósito de despejar la niebla para que los rayos del sol pudieran acariciar los campos de arroz.

En las leyendas tradicionales Fujin estaba representado junto aRaijin usando pieles de animales, y una sábana sagrada, de la cual se generan los vientos del mundo

La gente del Japón antiguo los veneraban juntos, pues se creía que Raijin había hecho fracasar la invasión de la mongoles, al desatar el Viento divino (Kamikaze) contra ellos.

Sin embargo se desconocía que esos dos dioses descendían a la tierra con forma humana, con el fin de disfrutar los placeres de la vida humana.

Fûjin se escondía detrás del individuo conocido como: Naruto Uzumaki, eligió ese nombre y apellido debido a su relación con los remolinos. En su vida civil era famoso, por que según los aldeanos del pueblo, fue un samurai sin amo que se exilió en las montañas por sus pecados, así que se dedico a la agricultura como modo de penitencia.

Fûjin eligió tener una apariencia muy llamativa y poco común para un dios, presumía cabellos dorados en un peinado alborotado, ojos color cielo muy vivarachos y traviesos, además de un tono de piel trigueño propio de las personas que labraban la tierra.

El dios residía en una amplia mansión de descanso se ubicaba en la cima de una montaña, en medio de un espeso bosque, solo que con sus poderes divinos proyectaba una casa humilde y desgastada para cualquier intruso o viajero incauto. Solo otra divinidad deñ mismo nivel o superior era capaz de ver la verdadera forma de la vivienda.

Por su lado, el dios Raijin, se materializaba en la figura humana de Sasuke Uchiha, un joven samurai errante con un cautivador atractivo masculino: ojos negros tan oscuros como la noche, cabello negro azabache, y piel tan pálida como la superficie de la luna, que de vez en cuando realizaba visitas a la humilde morada del Uzumaki.

Está mañana, era uno de esos días en que los dos dioses se envolvían en sus identidades falsas con el objetivo de probar el placer de la carne. Cuando esto acontecía utilizaban sus nombres mortales para comunicarse.

Definitivamente Naruto Uzumaki creía firmemente que Sasuke Uchiha era una tentación debido a los buenos atributos físicos que Raijin eligió para su representacion terrenal. Podría mantener esa personalidad fría como el hielo, pero ese era su encanto, Fûjin disfrutaba de provocarlo. comersélo a besos y encender su piel mediante caricias.

El Uzumaki se deleitó observando la fisonomía desnuda del Uchiha, el cual se hallaba recogiendo toda ropa desparramada en el suelo.

Concentró sus ojos azules en la parte trasera de su amante. Aparte de su miembro viril que le hizo ver maravillas durante muchas noches pasadas, Sasuke contaba con un trasero bien tonificado, y en la nalga izquierda se asomaba un pequeño lunar que contrastaba con la piel blanca.

La imagen humana de Raijin estaba completamente ajeno a las miradas furtivas de su amante, luego de poner algo de orden a la habitación, caminó hacía el exterior del cuarto. Presumiblemente se dirigía a la cocina por algún bocadillo preparado por los criados. Después de una jornada de sexo desenfrenado, no había nada mejor que comer en la cama.

Naruto se acomodó de nuevo en la cama, dispuesto a esperar a que Sasuke retornará al nidito de amor con algún alimento. Estaba desnudo y sin la calidez del cuerpo de su compañero, le dio algo de frío, así que se arropó con la frazada, acurrucándose un rato. Podría ser el dios del viento, pero cuando tenía cuerpo humano era tan vulnerable a los elementos como cualquier otro hombre.

—Sasuke, Raijin, como te llames, me encantas—susurró, con los párpados pesados de sueño, a los que pocos segundo se durmió sin querer.

—Hey Usuratonkachi dormilón, despierta—llamó suavemente el Uchiha, a veces se usaba ese insulto cariñoso para referirse al rubio. Comenzando a mover el hombro del susodicho.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?—preguntó soñoliento, frotando levemente sus ojos azules.

—Sucede que sé que soy una tentación para ti pero por lo menos disimula.—exclamó con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios.

—¿Ah?, ¡Qué! ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! —pronunció alarmado, por haber sido atrapado con las manos en la masa.

—Tu cara de idiota pervertido te delata.—evidenció presionando su dedo en el pecho de otro, acusándolo directamente.

—¡Teme, Tú tienes la culpa!—rebatió acusándolo a la vez—Solo a ti se te ocurre pasearte desnudo frente a mí, ¡No soy de palo'tteba! .

—Si tanto poder tengo sobre ti, entonces, ¿si te miro fijamente abrirías tus piernas de nuevo?

—¡No! Ni loco haría eso.

Sasuke se subió de nuevo en la cama, aún estaba desnudo, y no se le veían ganas de querer vestirse, a pesar de que ya era de día. Vaya que cuando bajaba a la tierra se volvía desvergonzado, si la diosa Amateratsu los viera, indudablemente le daría un ataque.

Inmediatamente el Uchiha se cubrió con el edredón, y entonces le pasó un pequeño paquete forrado con láminas de alga verde

—¿Onigiris?—cuestionó sorprendido el rubio al retirar el envoltorio natural y revelar el contenido de.

—Es lo único que había a la mano, de hecho lo traía consigo ya que lo tomé de un altar dedicado a mi nombre—se defendió, el rubio debería estar agradecido por la comida.

—¿No había nadie en la cocina?es extraño que Noah no esté ahí —interrogó, le resultó raro que la tennyo encargada de cocinar manjares para él no estuviera en su puesto de trabajo.

—No, la cocina estaba vacía.—hizo saber.

—Seguro Noah fue a ver a su enamorado, sabías que tiene un noviazgo con un pescador llamado Hakutaku—comunicó como si esta noticia fuera de lo más emocionante.

—Entiendo, seguro debe estar fingiendo ser una humana para salir con ese hombre. Si es esa su felicidad que así sea—comentó el Uchiha imshindndo a la sirviente de Fûjin divirtiéndose en la aldea más cercana, a veces los dioses se daban sus escapadas.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo antes que regresara de mi viaje?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Pues iba a cosechar el arroz que tengo sembrado, pero pues llegaste tú, y fuiste prioridad—explicó fingiendo inocencia pues prácticamente le echó la culpa a su pareja.

—No me digas.—dijo con ironía, entendía que fue señalado como el responsable.—Que casualidad.

—Si verdad.

—Descarado.

—Lo sé y así me amas bastardo.

Permanecieron viéndose el uno al otro, como desafiándose, hasta que sonrieron como tontos enamorados. A veces sus peleas eran sólo meros juegos de pareja. Así que sin más se dedicaron a comer en paz y armonía. Mientras el Uzumaki masticaba la onigiri, unos cuantos granos de arroz se quedaron cerca de su boca.

—Naruto.

—Dime.

El Uchiha atrajó el mentón del Uzumaki a fin de limpiar esas migajas con pequeños besos.

—¿Cómo un dios como tú puede ser una tentación andante?.—fue más una afirmación que una pregunta con cierta voz provocativa poniendo esa sonrisa de prepotencia, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla del rubio.

—El Gran Dios Raijin siendo pervertido, eso me gusta, con lo frígido que eres cuando estamos en el cielo, es un alivio que cuando bajas a la tierra seas completamente diferente.—agradeció, viéndolo con ojos azules cálidos y enamorados.

—No puedo expresar mis emociones e intenciones en reuniones formales, pero eso no quiere decir que no las tenga.—dilucidó calmadamente, ya que poseía una reputación de dios que cuidar—Tú eres demasiado impulsivo y ruidoso tanto en la tierra como en el cielo, pero desde tu nacimiento causaste problemas.

—¡Hey! Nací con el viento, debía sacar algunas de sus cualidades—justificó su personalidad inmutable

—Lo atrevido no es culpa del viento—objetó—no creas que no me di cuenta, me comiste con la mirada hace un rato—dijo, exhibiendo su comportamiento inadecuado.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente con picardía, y luego agregó:

—Me declaro culpable de todos los cargos.—admitió levantándose las manos al aire, como los que se hace una víctima de un asalto—¿Qué castigo tiene para mí, Raijin-sama?—cuestionó con tono de broma.

—Que te ofrezcas como sacrificio y que satisfagas todas mis necesidades—mencionó Sasuke con una sonrisa de prepotencia en su cara, sujetando con la mano derecha el mentón del Uzumaki mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba el hombro.

Este juego le estaba gustando mucho.

—No necesitas exigirlo, me ofrezco como voluntario, haz lo que quieras conmigo—anunció, manteniendo su sonrisa, para luego hacer una especie de reverencia, guiando las manos de su amante a los rincones correctos de su cuerpo.

Era hora de encenderse y propiciar una tormenta suculenta.


	26. Día Veintiséis: Gemidos

Naruto Uzumaki estaba en su habitación pasándola bomba. No estaban sus padres en casa, por motivos laborales llegarían tarde. Así que era tiempo perfecto para invitar a su novio a venir.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó Sasuke entrando a la habitación del Uzumaki, haciendo girar un llavero en sus dedos.

Sin que Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze supieran, Naruto y él habían mandado hace una copia de la llave de la casa, con el propósito de que cuando quisieran verse el Uchiha pudiera entrar libremente a la vivienda.

—Observo un programa educativo—contestó el rubio sin desviar su atención del televisor inteligente, pues estaba interesado en el contenido que se proyectaba.

Sasuke atendió también a la imagen que mostraba el aparato de pantalla plana. Tal vez el Uzumaki había encontrado algo interesante en la televisión como un documental de animales o algo así. Sin embargo, sus ánimos cambiaron al descubrir que el susodicho "programa educativo" era todo menos eso.

—Estas viendo porno, dobe.—evidenció reprochando a Naruto su mentira.

—Es cuestión de percepción, teme—replicó sonriendo de lado—cómo yo lo veo esto es un documental que exhibe el comportamiento humano en situaciones de apareamiento.—explicó cómo si fuera un experto científico.

—Ajá

Sasuke tomó asiento en el suelo alfombrado al lado de su novio. Miraría la película para adultos, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, al menos era de temática gay, pues el rubio también era aficionado al material heterosexual.

La cinta homoerótica desarrollaba la típica historia de alumnos que mantienen sexo en un salón solitario, y casualmente nadie los atrapó en el acto a pesar de que estaban gritando de placer.

—Esos gemidos son fingidos.—señaló la escena donde enfocaban la cara del pasivo mientras era penetrado por el activo.

—Déjame disfrutar la película en paz, bastardo—ordenó Naruto molesto por el comentario, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

El Uchiha siempre hacía lo mismo, no importaba si era una película porno, una película que pasaran en algún canal de televisión, una hecha por Netflix o semejantes, o una que se exhibiera en los cines. No podía guardar sus críticas al respecto, ningún filme se salvaba. Empezaba indicando errores en las actuaciones, pasando por los efectos especiales, historia, etc.

—No entiendo como puedes entretenerte contemplando actuaciones así de falsas—evaluó con seriedad, clavando sus ojos negros y rasgados en su novio a fin de que le prestara atención—El porno es lo peor de la cinematografía.

—Me deleito con este tipo de material por que no las criticó, sólo las gozo—expresó fijando sus ojos azules en el Uchiha, levantando su dedo índice, como si estuviera exponiendo un punto de vista sumamente importante.

—Pero yo no—sentenció cruzando los brazos, denotando molestias—Dijiste que me invitabas a ver Netflix por qué tus padres no estaban—reclamó enfrentando al Uzumaki.

Había sido toda una odisea sacarle el permiso a sus padres, cuando éstos tenían planes para que toda la familia fuera a visitar al abuelo Madara. Incluso Itachi tuvo que intervenir, era excelente tener uno hermano mayor que te apoyara mintiendo para que pudieras realizar tus escapadas y cochinadas.

Y toparse con este panorama, después de tantas dificultades, fue frustrante.

—Sí, sé que invite a ver Netflix—aceptó, esas habían sido las palabras textuales—Pero quise variar un poco, la película porno es el entremes, ya sabes calentar el ambiente—explicó su idea.

—A mi lo único que me genera es largarme de aquí—dictaminó con decisión, amenazando que si este escenario no cambiaba, simplemente regresaba a casa.

—Vale, vale—intentó calmar el enojo y desilusión de su amado Uchiha. Inmediatamente apagó la televisión y después se hincó frente a su novio bajando el cierre de su chamarra, pronunció—My body is ready

Sasuke quedó perplejo por unos segundos, abriendo los ojos ampliamente, para después soltar una carcajada, los comportamientos raros de su novio generalmente tenían esa capacidad de bajarle el mal humor rápido.

El Uchiha inició una serie de besos cortos en el hueco del hombro del Uzumaki, mientras acariciando el naciente cabello rubio del área de la nuca.

Al mismo tiempo que Naruto acariciaba los pezones efectos de Sasuke, era la única manera de expresar su pasión naciente. Los apretaba levemente con sus dedos.

—Sasuke, bien que críticaste a los actores porno, y tú ni gimes—criticó alejándose de los botones rosados de su compañero.

—Lo estoy haciendo—respondió separándose del cuello, acababa de dejar otro chupeton.

—Pero con sentimiento, no se si lo estas disfrutando o no.—exigió, encarando al Uchiha.—Al menos gime como lo hacen las tortugas, con eso me daría.—sugirió divertido, imaginar a Sasuke haciendo eso le provocaba tener una sonrisa en los labios.

El Uchiha presintiendo que el rubio lo vislumbró en su mente haciendo el ridículo. Replicó:

—Ni que fuera tú.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, dattebayo?—inquirió con un enojo palpitante creciendo en su interior.

—Tú no te das cuenta, pero cada vez que estás "arriba" gimes quedito como si te costará, al igual que las tortugas.—declaró regocijándose con la expresión del Uzumaki.

—¡Hijo de...!.—grito ofendido y muy enojado, luego hizo una pausa y cambiando su semblante a un astuto, dijo:—Pero re bien que mueves tus caderas cuando estas debajo mío.

Uchiha se asombró por el perfecto contraataque, no obstante no se inmutó y respondió:

—Entonces no entiendo de que te quejas, si soy tan cooperativo no necesitas oírme gemir.

—¡Bastardo!—gritó decepcionado de no provocar la reacción que deseaba.

—Deberías estar agradecido de que esté al pendiente de tu desempeño físico—expuso con voz triunfante.

—¡Teme!

—Cuando estás abajo recibiendo, jadeas, y por ende respiras mejor, así que deberías practicar esa posición más seguido—aconsejó con esa actitud soberbia de alguien que se cree el ganador de una contienda. Mirando sobre el hombro al Uzumaki.

El enojo de Naruto solo se incrementaba, se las iba a pagar todas juntas. Como estaban ya desnudos sobre la cama, puso en juego su ataque especial, utilizando su cuerpo embistió al Uchiha hasta que se acomodó encima de éste. Generalmente utilizaba su cuerpo como arma. Sasuke no alcanzó a reaccionar para impedir los planes malévolo de su enamorado.

—Ahora entiendo tu consideración en insistirme en qué permanezca "abajo".—comentó Naruto observando desde arriba a Sasuke—Sin embargo me siento solo en estos momentos, no quiero ser el único gimiendo.

Sin ceremonia el Uzumaki se movió rápidamente a la zona de la pelvis del Uchiha, y sin más sujetó el pene de este y lo llevó a su boca.

—¡Usuratonkachi!—gimió fuerte al percibir las lamidas y besos que el rubio le propinaba.

Ls habitación se lleno de sonidos obscenos llamados gemidos, todos provenientes de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Tienes tu rendimiento físico, Sasuke-teme—consideró mientras mastubaba el pene del Uchiha para que no perdiera la erección.

—Me las pagarás, dobe—amenazó frunciendo el ceño, y agarrando la cabeza de Naruto, obligándolo a que hubiera contacto visual.

—Recibiré tu venganza con las piernas abiertas—bromeó Naruto con una actitud desafiante a unos milímetros del miembro palpitante—Siempre terminas dando un buen servicio, cinco estrellas para ti, Sasuke.—dijo guiñandole un ojo coqueto.

—Idiota, luego que tengas el trasero dolorido, no quiero reclamaciones—advirtió el Uchiha ignorando sus bromas, su amado Uzumaki tenía la costumbre de reclamarle de manera escándalosa.

Esa sería una larga tarde llena de juegos y toqueteos, para Sasuke Uchiha prefería tener sus propias hazañas en la cama que ver a dos sujetos actuando en una porno, esa era una de las ventajas de que tu novio versátil fuera un rubio de ojos azules super sensual.

—Auch, te odio Sasuke—se quejó Naruto, pese a que estaba boca abajo con la cara en la almohada, se entendió perfectamente si mensaje entretanto sobaba su parte trasera,

—¿Qué no dijiste que me dabas cinco estrellas por mi servicio?—discutió, estando en las mismas condiciones que el rubio. Con la cabeza sobre la almohada, en una posición boca abajo.

—Y no me retracto de lo que dije—sostuvo su propia palabra— Valió cada maldito segundo, oír tus gemidos fue mi principal recompensa—expresó sonriendo ampliamente, viendo a un adolorido Uchiha.

—Dobe.


	27. Día Veintisiete: Guerra

El arte de la guerra era un asunto que los señores feudales con Samurais a su servicio conocían muy bien. Lo que para ellos consistía en un juego de poder y astucia para sus servidores se traducía en muerte y destrucción. Y eso fue lo que precisamente Sasuke Uchiha vivió con su familia.

La familia Uchiha fue respetada por toda la comarca de Konoha por ser una familia de Samurai fieles al señor feudal, Hiruzen Sarutobi, desgraciadamente cuando Danzo Himura, su mejor amigo y mano derecha lo traicionó dándole una muerte horrible, todo fue cuesta abajo para los súbditos más leales.

Los Uchiha fueron exterminados por las nuevas tropas de Danzo y según los rumores no hubo sobrevivientes.

Sasuke fue afortunado en salir con vida del ataque, gracias a la valentía de su hermano mayor,

se convirtió en el único sobreviviente de su linaje. Sin tierras, ni honor, vago como Samurai sin dueño por el Japón poniéndose al servicio de diferentes líderes a lo largo de su vida.

Sasuke no sabía si había sido maldecido, pues todos sus amos eran derrotados en batalla poco después de unirse a sus filas.

Aconteció que en una de las tantas batallas en campo abierto que libró, se enfrentó a un Samurai con un cabello tan rubio como el oro, como estaban en bandos opuestos la pelea fue intensa.

Pero ¡Oh glorioso giro de los acontecimientos! Los dos grupos que combatían de repente se vieron rodeados por un tercer contingente que los rodeó, encerrándolos en una jaula mortal ya que terminaron siendo atacados. Resultó que un Daimyo aprovechándose de que sus enemigos agotaban sus ejércitos en una pelea rutinaria, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de atacarlos con su propia caballería y así eliminarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo.

En esa ocasión, Sasuke creyó que por fin se reuniría con se u familia en el más allá, sin embargo aquel Samurai exttafalario le salvó la vida al crear una oportunidad única para sobrevivir. Lanzando shuriken y kunai a los caballos logró asustarlos, provocando que tiraran a sus jinetes y así se rompiera esa formación que no hacía más que crear una carnicería.

Con la vía libre, el guerrero de dorados cabellos cargó a un herido Uchiha en sus hombros y corrió como desquiciado por el campo de batalla, esquivando enemigos, caballos enloquecidos sin jinete, ataques que no iban dirigidos específicamente a ellos y cadáveres por doquier.

No dejó de acelerar el paso recorriendo una gran cantidad de terreno en poco tiempo, exhibiendo una gran resistencia.

El motivo de abandonar ese lugar rápidamente era con el objetivo de salir del rango de ataque de los arqueros que arribarían pronto al lugar para acabar los heridos que no se podían mover.

Sabía que si alcanzaba a llegar al bosque, que se ubicaba a una distancia media, podría protegerse de los posibles enemigos que pretendieran darle caza. Como era lugareño jugaba a su favor estar familiarizado con el terreno.

Para Sasuke le parecía increíble que ese tipo pudiera moverse tan rápido y con perfecta agilidad pese a traer peso muerto sobre sus hombros. Luego de trotar como alma que se lleva el diablo, al fin consiguieron penetrar en la arboleda.

Una vez adentro del mar de árboles, el combatiente fugitivo disminuyó el paso, pues el follaje era bastante denso y el suelo irregular, a causa de las raíces de los árboles. La inevitable se presentó, la adrenalina disminuyó provocando que la fuerza física también y el agotamiento se hiciera presente.

El rubio se detuvo y bajando lentamente, se sentó en el suelo, depositando en la tierra revuelta al Uchiha.

—Déjame aquí...—dijo Sasuke cansado por las heridas y el trayecto.

La confusión todavía inundaba su mente, ¿Por qué su enemigo lo había salvado? ¿Acaso planeaba que le debiera un favor y pretendía usar su honor para que se lo pagará?

Tantas preguntas y tan poca energía para pronunciarlas.

—No lo te dejaré—respondió el joven rubio reflejando determinación en sus ojos azules.

Hasta ese momento Sasuke reparó que su congénere poseía ese color cielo en sus ojos, que extraña combinación para un samurai, atravesó su mente la posibilidad de que fuera un demonio o un dios, apostaba más por lo que primero.

Con renovadas fuerzas a base de pura voluntad, el joven de ojos azules tomó a su protegido y lo acomodó en sus hombros otra vez, como quien carga un costal de arroz.

Inició de nuevo su caminata por la espesa vegetación hasta que encontró lo que con tanto afán buscaba una cueva. En el interior de la gruta se pudo apreciar que alguien vivía ahí, pues contaba con un pequeño futon de palma, un caja de grande de madera rústica y algunos artilugios necesarios para subsistir como velas y mantas.

Sasuke fue colocado en aquel lecho improvisado, mientras el extraño guerrero curaba sus heridas con sake y sal que sacó de aquella caja de madera. Luego aplicó las mismas medidas preventidas en sus propias lesiones.

—Bebe esto, es un brebaje para reparar las fuerzas perdidas—ordenó el rubio, exhibiendo una botella de barro que también obtuvo de aquella caja. Ayudó al soldado caído a levantar la cabeza para que consumiera ese vital líquido.

Sasuke se rehusó no iba a ingerir nada sospechoso, que tal si era veneno y pretendía ser torturado con una muerte lenta. El Samurai de ojos azules se molesto, frunciendo el ceño, previendo su desconfianza, bebió un poco de esa infusión, posteriormente dio otro trago a la botella y sin ceremonia besó a su rescatado, transmitiéndole por vía oral eñ remedio.

Sasuke fue obligado a tragar esa amarga agua, rompiendo el beso por un ataque de tos.

—Si fuera veneno, estarás tranquilo de que ambos moriremos—comentó el rubio, limpiando el líquido que se derramó de su boca a causa de la tos.

—¿Por qué me has salvado?—preguntó por fin el Uchiha, sintiendo los efectos beneficiosos de esa extraña bebida. Era como si a su cuerpo le hubieran inyectado harta vitalidad, el desfallecimiento físico iba en declive. Comprobando que no era una sustancia tóxica la que fue coaccionado a ingerir.

Sin embargo, continuaba sin comprender las verdaderas intenciones de ese joven de rubios cabellos.

—Por qué tu vida tiene valor—respondió en automático mientras desinfectaba otra vez los cortes que le propinó al Uchiha con la espada, durante su combate.

—Mi clan fue exterminado, nadie te pagará una recompensa o rescate por mí—señaló, rompería la esperanza del rubio de obtener un beneficio por mantenerlo con vida.

El joven Samurai fijo sus ojos azules en el Uchiha ante tal revelación, si que se sorprendió por lo dicho. Después se levantó para traer más artículos de aquel baúl. Sasuke lo vigiló en cuanto se retiro de su presencia, tal vez ahora que se enteró de la verdad lo asesinaría. Bueno no lo culpaba, y la verdad para él sería lo mejor, ya estaba cansado de esta vida de porquería que se empeñaba en mantenerlo vivo.

No obstante, más que regresar con un cuchillo, el rubio traía más vendajes, además de hierbas medicinales, un mortero y sake.

En silencio puso unas cuantas hojas y semillas en el mortero, moliéndolos con una piedra de río.

—No buscó eso, para mí tu vida es valiosa, por eso no te dejé morir—manifestó instalando una cataplasma en sus propias tajos que ya habían dejado de sangrar, cubriendo con vendas cada lesión.

A continuación se dedicó a atender al Uchiha, acomodando también este compuesto vegetal y repitiendo el proceso de vendaje.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?—interrogó Sasuke, esos cuidados llenos de dedicación y devoción eran ineditos, propios de un amigo o amante, no de un enemigo que te tuvo compasión.

—Tu corazón—contestó sin más, revisando que su paciente no tuviera fiebre.

—¡¿Qué?!—expresó atónito, lo tomó por sorpresa esta declaración. Sin duda esta situación cada vez estaba más extraña.

—Me enamoré de ti—confesó con una completa formalidad en su voz, que indicaba que no estaba bromeando.

—¡Debes estar demente, estábamos por matarnos mutuamente en el campo de batalla!—le recordó a gritos Sasuke, era una completamente estupidez lo que ese tipo decía, nadie se mofaría de él así, en cuanto se recuperara se largaría de ahí.

—Eso fue antes de que nos emboscaran, estaba seguro que en cualquier instante moriríamos apuñalados, cuando nuestras espadas encontraran una abertura en la defensa del otro.—expuso prediciendo el resultado del combate cómo si fuera el clima, sin perder la serenidad ante la clara indignación del otro.

Luego agregó:

—Fue bastante obvio que los dos fuimos a ese lugar para morir por fin, no tenemos a nadie más en este mundo que nos importe o que espere nuestro regreso.—reflexionó con una voz cargada de dolor por la soledad, haciendo una expresión llena de tristeza en su rostro.

—Tú, ¿cómo?—tartamudeó boquiabierto, no creía que su oponente tuviera esa capacidad de leer su mente.

—Entiendo perfectamente, yo también he experimentado la soledad, he vivido en esta cueva casi toda mi vida. No tengo padres ni amigos, todos han perecido en las guerras, así que por eso me aliste en las tropas—dijo evidenciando eventos dolorosos de su pasado y la razón de ser un guerrero, no buscaba fama ni fortuna sino algo más funesto.—Cuando nuestras espadas chocaron, lo supe, tenías la misma mirada que yo, que grita "No me importa nada, quiero morir"

Sasuke abrió los ojos enormemente, ese completo desconocido comprendido a la perfección lo que escondía su corazón: dolor, tristeza, soledad y demás.

El rubio siguió hablando:

—Asi qué medité en qué no sería tan malo morir junto al enemigo, que has reconocido como igual, y que esperas que sea tu aliado en otra vida—expresó defendiendo su punto de vista con cierto aire espiritual.—Pero cuando vi que las circunstancias cambiaron, y que no nos mataríamos entre nosotros, a mi mente vino la idea "Debo correr, salvarlo, aferrarnos a la vida, por que quiero que estemos juntos"

Luego de recuperarse de la impresión debido a las fuertes declaraciones, el Uchiha retomo la palabra.

—Aún así, salvas a un enemigo y luego le confiesas que estas enamorado, es una completa locura, lo veas por donde lo veas.—replicó tratando de que su salvador advirtiera que era difícil de creer todo aquello—Ni siquiera sé tú nombre.

—En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.—recitó ese viejo proverbio, tal vez lo que hizo fue un disparate pero ¿no se hacían a diario cosas así por un repentino amor? —Uzumaki Naruto ese es mi nombre. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Uchiha Sasuke.

—Sasuke...—pronunció el nombre pausadamente como si lo analizara—Será un buen nombre para gemir esta noche.—anunció sinvergüenza alguna, ya tenía planes de sexo entre ellos

—¡Estas loco y eres un pervertido!—exclamó ruborizado ante la falta de pudor de Naruto.

—Nuestras heridas estarán curadas para ese entonces, no son tan graves, el preparado que elaboré hace milagros.—informó entusiasmado, aunque su compañero no estaba muy feliz—Deberías estar agradecido de que tendrás quien te caliente la cama como lo haría una mujer.—acusó.

—Tú no eres una mujer—contradijo mirándolo molesto, no le consolaba el hecho de que tendría sexo garantizado esa noche.

No le desagradaba tener relaciones sexuales, en su vida siquiera lo hizo con algunas féminas, pero hacerlo después de casi morir o con un tipo que apenas conocía y encima tan descarado, si era molesto.

—Tienes razón, seré mejor que ellas, te lo aseguro—afirmó con soberbia, acariciando el cabello desbarañado del Uchiha, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.—Puedes tomarme aquí o en la posada del pueblo, tú decides—ofreció con ese tono impertinente carente de pudor.

—Mejor en la posada, no quiero pasar frío durante el resto de la noche—respondió Sasuke, eligió ceder, tampoco era para ponerse dramático y huir como un cobarde.

—¡Me parece perfecto dattebayo!—celebró acomodándose en el suelo, al lado del Uchiha—Mientras guardemos energías.

Esa noche, Sasuke Uchiha meditaba mirando el techo de la habitación de aquella posada, donde Naruto y él se alojaron para consumar el coito prometido.

Uzumaki Naruto le resultaba un tipo raro, tonto y cabeza hueca, además de un insolente y atrevido en su forma de exteriorizar sus deseos. Sin embargo lo había rescatado, y por una extraña razón estaba cómodo con él, y su opinión no era producto de la increíble ronda de sexo que tuvo. Existía algo más.

Ambos estábamos hambrientos de amor...

Esa frase que acentuó Naruto mientras recibía todo el calor del Uchiha, hizo eco en este último.

Analizando esas palabras y su posible significado descubrió aspectos de sí mismo. A lo largo de su vida, desde que perdió a su familia, buscó su lugar y un propósito en este mundo, relacionándose con una gran cantidad de personas, sin embargo aunque estaba rodeado por compañeros de lucha, mujeres en su lecho, y adrenalina, sentía ese vacío.

Y ahora que estaba compartiendo ese futón cálido con Naruto, a pesar de llevar conociéndolo menos de un día, le brindaba una paz y dicha nunca antes experimentadas. Lágrimas de felicidad recorrieron sus mejillas, que raro hace unos años creyó perder la capacidad de llorar. Gimoteó un poco tratando de controlarse, provocando que el Uzumaki que permaneció dormido en su pecho se removiera y se acurrucara más.

El Uchiha abrazó a su acompañante, como si se hubiese convertido en lo más preciado para él, agradeciendo a cada Dios que pudo recordar que lo hayan puesto en su camino, pues con su encuentro ya tenía una razón para seguir viviendo.


	28. Día Veintiocho: Reencarnación

Un chico de aproximadamente 12 años, de cabellos rojos y unos ojos azules muy claros, examinaba su aspecto en el espejo del baño con suma atención a sus facciones faciales. Poniendo suma atención a ciertas áreas. Tocando con sus manos el área de sus mejillas como si comprobara la existencia de un característica faltante.

-Akira Takeuchi...-pronunció el niño, tocando el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo.

Ese era el nombre que le habían dado en esta segunda vida a Naruto Uzumaki. Desde que tuvo uso de razón, se percató que su alma entró al ciclo de reencarnación, solo con la diferencia de que conservaba todos sus recuerdos como ninja de Konoha.

De hecho, recordaba a la perfección sus últimos momentos previos a su muerte. Kawaki le había atravesado el pecho, cayendo hacía el suelo herido, cuando Shikamaru lo descubrió agonizando, llamó a gritos a un equipo médico para que lo auxiliara. La última imagen de este mundo que se llevó antes de que la muerte recogiera su alma fue: un escenario caótico lleno pánico, destrucción y dolor de los otros ninjas de Konoha, que al percatarse que su Hokage había caído, entraron en un estado de incertidumbre, pues ¿Quién los iba a salvar? Las esperanzas de sobrevivir se esfumaban con cada nuevo ataque de los integrantes de Kara. Además también de llevo la amarga experiencia de saber que Sasuke Uchiha, la persona más importante para él había muerto también.

-Me preguntó, si sobrevivieron, ¿Qué fue de ellos?-se cuestionó con ansiedad, en los que libros de historia que de vez en cuando leía no se mencionaba nada de Kohona u otro país ninja, de hecho fue como si hubiera registro alguno.

Naruto siempre se llegó a preguntar si su alma había atravesado dimensiones alternas y por ello no existían ninjas aquí.

-¡Akira, es hora de irse a la escuela!-informó una joven de cabellera rubia hasta la espalda y ojos cafés, que iba entrando al cuarto del joven ojiazul.

A pesar de haber vivido tantos años, Naruto todavía no se acostumbraba a su nuevo nombre, ni a su familia conformados por: Mamá de origen estadounidense, Papá japonés y una hermana mayor. Los amaba eso sí, le habían enseñado lo que era el calor de un hogar, aquel que no pudo disfrutar con Minato y Kushina. Sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en su vida pasada. Debería estar contento con los dioses por esta nueva vida, que le trajó nuevas experiencias, cada se sentía culpable por no ser agradecido con lo que tenía.

El pelirrojo la volteó a ver con su rostro todavía comflictuado por sus emociones y los recuerdos pasados. Sus ojos azules reflejaban esa nostalgia.

-¿Qué te sucede, hermanito? ¿Te sientes mal?-cuestionó preocupada, parecía que Akira estaba a punto de llorar.-Vamos, harás muchos amigos aquí, sé que te sientes triste por la mudanza, y por tus amigos que dejaste en América pero todo mejorará -consoló, dándole un beso en la frentn, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Naruto apreciaba la compañía de Junko Takeuchi, como hermana mayor procuraba su bienestar y lo animaba en sus momentos más difíciles, como en este caso cuando tuvieron que cambiar de residencia desde Los Ángeles, California hasta Tokyo, Japón. Como sus padres trabajaban, ella era su sostén principal y su confidente. Confiaba en ella pero no lo suficiente para contarle su secreto.

Desde que Naruto supo que reencarnó como Akira, se le dificultaba socializar a veces, ya que siempre se perdía en sus memorias pasadas.

—No es nada, Junko-neechan.

—Tú tienes algo y no me lo quieres decir, no me engañas ehh.

—Solo estaba pensando en que Michael y Jacky ya deben estar en la escuela.

—Con la diferencia de zona horaria, están durmiendo, que tal si los llamas por Skype por la tarde.

Los dos hermanos Takeuchi bajaron a desayunar, sus padres se acababan de ir al trabajo pero antes de eso les dejaron el desayuno preparado y una nota donde les deseaban un feliz día recordándoles que los amaba mucho.

Junko procuró que su hermano menor comiera bien, era su primer día en una escuela diferente, y debía tener energías. Todavía se preguntaba que le sucedió a Akira aquella vez en la guardería, jamás olvidaría ese día hacia 8 años, su hermanito parecía otra persona completamente distinta.

Junko se despidió con un beso en la frente de Akira y le deseo un buen primer día de clases.

Naruto fue presentado formalmente a la clase como Akira Takeuchi, un estudiante nuevo, con ascendencia Estadounidense-Japonés, tal vez el maestro lo hizo así para que supieran que su cabello rojo era natural debido la mezcla de genes de sus padres.

Los cuchicheos entre los alumnos no se hizo esperar, eran obvias las características físicas que el nuevo alumno poseía, no era el primer niño con padres de nacionalidades distintas pero sí el primer chico pelirrojo del salón.

Naruto solo suspiró pesadamente, aquí íbamos de nuevo, cuándo residía en los Estados Unidos y asistía al colegio, también sobresalió por su apariencia, fue el centro de atención siempre. Muchas niñas entre risitas nerviosas susurraban halagos, aunque también hubo chicos que se burlaron de él llamándolo "Tomate".

Nunca se visualizó que sufriría del mismo acoso por el color de su cabello, tal como le ocurrió a su madre, Kushina Uzumaki. Y así como ella, se defendió de los abusones a golpes, ganándose algunas idas a la sala de detención como castigo.

Por ende, anticipándose a lo inevitable, en cuanto sonó la campana del receso, salió a toda prisa del salón de clases. No tenía ganas de contestar preguntas de sus nuevas compañeras, ni llamar la atención equivocada de los chicos.

Se trasladó a las afueras de los edificios, diambulando en la búsqueda de un lugar solitario y adecuado para disfrutar su obento.

Justo cuando iba doblando la esquina, se encontró con un escenario más que familiar para él y tan típico en el que ámbito escolar. Se hallaba una chica trigueña de cabello castaño claro, arrinconada contra la pared por dos niños, claramente la estaban intimidando.

Con cautela Naruto, volvió sobre sus pasos, escondiéndose con el propósito de escuchar lo que decían, y poder intervenir en el momento más propicio.

—Oye niña ¿Por qué veniste aquí? En Japón nadie quiere a los extranjeros, ¿verdad Danzo?—le preguntó un infante bastante alto y fornido, con pecas en las mejillas.

Sé acercaba cada vez más a la niña que instintivamente abrazaba sus libros como metodo de protección.

—Sí, Tobirama, no los queremos aquí.—secundó Danzo, quien era un niño flacucho con los anteojos, cuyos lentes tenían el grosor de un vidrio de botella. Era irónico que hiciera bullying.

—Se creen superiores por venir de otros países, cuando sólo son intrusos que invaden nuestro país—agregó de nuevo el gordo de nombre Tobirama, con resentimiento y un falso sentido de patriotismo.

—A lo mejor necesita una buena razón para irse, digo sigue aquí a pesar de nuestras advertencias—incitó el cuatro ojos a su compañero de acoso escolar.

—Concuerdo, un nuevo estilo de cabello o una cortada en su linda cara—apoyó la idea, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeña navaja, de esas que se utilizaban para cortar cartón.

La chica de cabello castaño se asustó al contemplar el arma blanca. Sus ojos verdes temblaban al igual que sus rodillas. Estos dos mequetrefes siempre la habían molestado desde que entró en la misma clase, por el simple hecho de venir de un país de Latinoamerica y hablar mal el japonés. Nunca le contó a nadie sobre estos acosos escolares por temor a las represalias que pudieran hacerle después de que le levantaran el castigo a los dos acusados, pues el bullying no era motivo para expulsión.

Y ahora, se arrepentía de no hablado con sus padres lo maestra sobre esto, pues el bullying ya había escalado a ataques físicos.

—¡Oigan, ustedes dos!—gritó Naruto entrando a escena, corriendo en dirección a la niña, situándose como escudo, enfrentándose a los caradura.

—Miren quien llegó, el tomate americano—comentó Tobirama con ironía, pues él iba en el mismo salón que el recién llegado, Akira Takeuchi.

—Tenía que venir a defender a los de su clase.—dijo riéndose Danzo ante la fabulosa y heroica aparición de Takeuchi.

Pesé a que no pertenecían a la misma clase, el cuatro ojos supo de la existencia de Akira debido a que tanto él como el pecoso Tobirama se dedicaban a informarse entre sí cuando un alumno era extranjero o mitad japonés, esto con el fin de volverlos sus víctimas e intimidarlos.

—Quédate detrás de mí en todo momento, todo va a estar bien—aconsejó Naruto, motivando a la niña de origen latino a que no tuviera miedo. La situación ameritaba que usara sus puños y conocimiento ninja para calmar a esos dos.

Tanto Danzo como Tobirama rodearon a su contrincante, el primero a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda con la pequeña navaja en su mano. El ambiente se puso tenso, así tuviera que salir cortado, Naruto no iba a permitir que tocarán a su protegida.

—¿Dos contra uno? que honorable—comentó una voz uniéndose a la que escena. Se trataba de un niño de cabello azabache—Ustedes hablan de la superioridad de los extranjeros, cuando son un par de abusivos mediocres, son de lo peor que pudo haber surgido en Japón.

—¡¿Qué quieres ojos de gato?!—cuestionó Tobirama con rabia, demostrando que conocía al pelinegro y que no era la primera vez que interrumpía su diversión.

—A lo mejor también quiere una buena cicatriz en la cara, ¿no crees Tobi?—expresó Danzo, moviendo la navaja en su mano, como si estuviera listo para atacar.

—Haruka, basta, yo me hago cargo de esto.—habló con autoridad un adulto, era un hombre joven de cabello negro y ojos cafés, presumiblemente un profesor ya que era demasiado viejo para ser un senpai.

—Kamijou-sensei—dijeron a la vez los dos agresores con un miedo terrible.

—Ustedes dos, Tobirama, Danzo, irán directo a la dirección, no se puede tolerar este tipo de comentarios racistas e intimidaciones a alumnos.—reprendió el maestro, arrebantándole de inmediato el arma blanca a Danzo, quien no hizo ningún movimiento en contra.

Tanto el gordo pecoso de Tobirama como el cuatro ojos de Danzo estaba estupefactos, y no era para menos habían sido atrapados con las manos en la masa por el profesor más estricto y terroríficos de toda la escuela, el demonio Kamijou, famoso por su disciplina y su espíritu de justicia, no toleraba las faltas al reglamento ni la mala conducta y falta de respeto entre estudiantes.

—Pequeña, ven conmigo—invitó Kamijou, tendiéndole su mano, con este gesto pretendía ganarse su confianza—Necesitaremos una declaración al respecto, ¿creo que no es la primera vez que este par te molestan, verdad? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—María Ruiz—respondió la niña aceptado el apretón de manos del docente.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, jovencito?—le cuestionó esta vez a Naruto.

—Soy Akira Takeuchi.

—Muy bien, Ruiz-san ven conmigo—indicó a la chica, posando su mano en su hombro, recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza como respuesta, el terror de María había desaparecido después de ver que un adulto había aparecido para salvarlos tanto a ella como al valiente niño pelirrojo que la defendió en un principio.

—En cuanto a ti Takeuchi-kun—siguió hablando Kamijou, concentrando su atención en el héroe del día—agradezco tu esfuerzo por defender a mi alumna, pero sería más conveniente que notificaras a un superior esto en lugar de involucrarte.—Recomendó, posando su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo—Si hubieras dado un golpe a algunos de ellos, estarías en problemas, es injusto lo sé, pero son reglas de la escuela.

El maestro sujetó fuertemente por los hombres a los dos acusados, instandolos a que empezarán a caminar al lugar señalado previamente.

—¡Nos la pagarás, ojos de gato!—murmuró con rencor Tobirama, dedicándole una mirada asesina a Haruka.

—Cualquier cosa que digan será usada en su contra, caballeros—amenazó el maestro como si fuera uno de esos policía de series de TV—A sus padres y al director les encantará escuchar mi reporte.

María Ruiz comenzó a caminar al lado de Kamijou, pero justo en un segundo regresó para dar las gracias a su primer salvador.

—Gracias, Takeuchi-kun, fuiste muy valiente, cuando necesites algún favor, mi familia y yo estaremos encantados en ayudarte—dijo, haciendo una reverencia rápida y regresando al lado del docente rápidamente.

Kamijou antes de retirarse, agradeció con la mirada al alumno que le informó sobre esta situación, Haruka era famoso en la escuela por su sentido justiciero y su rectitud, fue fácil creerle cuando entró a la sala de maestros gritando que dos alumnos estaban amenazando con una arma blanca a otros en uno de los rincones con menos vigilancia de prefectos.

Una vez que todos los involucrados abandonaron el lugar, solo quedaron Haruka y Naruto, quien observó a su Salvador más detenidamente, todo había acontecido tan rápido que sólo se enfocó en proteger a la chica.

El niño nombrado como Haruka, poseía los rasgos típicos japoneses, su pelo era negro y tenía un largo hasta la nuca.

—¿Ojos de gato?

Cuando el chico al que acaban de llamar así, dejo de mirar en dirección a donde Kamijou sensei y compañía cuando estos doblaron la esquina del edificio, Takeuchi pudo descubrir el motivo por el cual le pusieron ese apodo. Debajo de ese sedoso fleco de cabello negro como la obsidiana, se encontraban dos hermosos ojos grises claro, si daban la impresión de ser dos luceros felinos o también dos fanales del tono de la luna.

—Oye no estás herido, ¿verdad?—preguntó el niño de los ojos grises aproximándose al otro.

—No.

—Menos mal, esos dos son idiotas les gusta fastidiar a todo chico o chica que tenga rasgos diferentes a los japoneses.—puso al corriente, exponiendo que esos dos ya tenían un largo historial—Una vez intimidaron a una niña coreana a tal punto de que ocasionaron que saliera de la escuela. Con certeza hubo más casos, pero como los maestros nunca llegaban a tiempo para atraparlos y las víctimas no denunciaban, no podían hacer mucho—explicó la circunstancias acontecidas y el motivo de que las autoridades escolares tardaran tanto en aprehenderlos.

—Ya veo.

—Yo estaba en aquel árbol descansando cuando los vi arrinconando a Ruiz—reveló señalando la planta arbórea—iba a bajar a confrontarlos pero fue cuando descubrí que ibas a entrar en acción, así que preferí ir a llamar a Kamijou, fue un buen ehh—exteriorizó con orgullo su jugada.

Naruto se quedó impresionado por la maniobra del niño, sin duda era un tipo astuto que vio la oportunidad y la aprovechó.

—Por cierto, mi nombre completo es Haruka Sugiyama.—se presentó apropiadamente, contemplando al pelirrojo como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Por su parte Takeuchi estaba hipnotizado por aquellos ojos grises, que se quedó mudo por unos segundos, después de ver como Haruka levantaba una ceja confundido por su comportamiento reaccionó.

—Yo soy Na...

Tapó su boca con la mano, reaccionando al instante, iba a cometer el error de usar su nombre de ninja de Konoha, afortunadamente no hizo el ridículo.

—¿Na? ¿Qué tu nombre no era Akira?—cuestionó desconcertado frente al comportamiento extraño del chico.

—¡Me llamo Akira Takeuchi!—rectificó gritando fuerte su nombre, recuperando con discreción su dignidad debido al error garrafal que estuvo a punto de consumar.

—Vale, ya te escuche, no necesitas gritar—replicó molesto—Mucho gusto.

Haruka extendió su mano izquierda a Akira, a fin de estrecharlas amistosamente, era un gesto poco común entre japoneses pero cuando alguien lo hacía, por cortesía no se negaba a corresponder el gesto. Y como era de esperarse, Takeuchi levantó su mano derecha, originando un apretón de manos, entonces algo retumbó en su corazón, y una energía recorrió su cuerpo. Jamás había vuelto a percibir el chakra o una energía similar desde que reencarnó, sin embargo ahora esa habilidad retornó y pudo ser capaz de reconocer esa sensación tan familiar.

—¿Sasuke?—pronunció de pronto.

Al oír mencionar dicho nombre, Haruka soltó bruscamente la mano de Akira, alejándose como si el contacto con la piel del pelirrojo lo hubiese quemado.

—¿Naruto?—preguntó a su vez, temeroso de que esto fuera un sueño del cual iba a despertar, cambiando su actitud completamente.

—¡Si eres tú, estás vivo!—celebró abrazándolo con fuerza, y derramando lágrimas de felicidad. No podía contener sus emociones, nunca fue bueno en eso ni en el pasado ni en el presente.

Sasuke correspondió el abrazo, aferrándose con desesperación al chico pelirrojo en que estaba convertido Naruto. Desde que el Uchiha reencarnó puso suma atención en cada niño que se cruzaba en su camino, tenía fe en que encontraría al Uzumaki, sin embargo después de tanto tiempo sin resultados, se dio por vencido, enfocándose en su nueva vida familiar.

Ahora provenía de una familia más numerosa, los Sugiyama se conformaban de cinco integrantes: Padre, Madre, Hermano mayor, y una hermana menor y él como el hermano de enmedio. No lo negaba, se sentía amado y muy satisfecho.

Naruto y Sasuke se encaminaron a una banca solitaria y oculta detrás de un árbol, ahí estarían a salvo de miradas chismosas y podrían charlar tranquilamente.

—Pareces un tomate ahora, dobe.—resaltó, en tono de broma, apuntando con su dedo el nuevo cabello rojo del Uzumaki.

—¡Hey, como te atreves Sasuke-teme!—vociferó ofendido, pero luego cayó en cuenta de in detalle importante que lo ayudó a bajar su mal humor. Tomando el mechón de cabello rojizo más cercano a su vista, agregó con ternura:—Este hubiera sido mi cabello natural en mi otra vida, tu sabes cuando estábamos en Konoha, mi madre fue Uzumaki y lo tenía así, así que estoy feliz de que haya nacido con este color de pelo.

—Comprendo—articuló, entendía perfectamente esa nostalgia y cariño que Naruto manifestaba al hablar de su cabello rojo—Estás unido a tu madre ahora, podrás recordarla cada vez que te contemples en el espejo.

—Algo así—admitió avergonzado, la manera en que lo explicó Sasuke fue justo como se sentía al respecto, poseer un rasgo de Kushina Uzumaki lo confortaba en el está nueva vida—Por cierto ¿por qué tienes los ojos así?—interrogó curioso.

—Seguro fue porque fue la luna lo último que vi antes de morir—declaró como posible causa—Naruto, ¿recuerdas cuando Kawaki nos atacó? Yo caí en un campo abierto, mientras tu seguiste peleando.

—Mis memorias de ese día son difusas, lo siento—reconoció apesadumbrado,con cada día que pasaba olvidaba otro fragmento de la pelea con Kawaki, sólo el instante de su muerte la tenía muy presente—Pienso que más que ojos de gato, son ojos de luna.

—Usuratonkachi—bufó, dibujando una sonrisa de lado, tan propia de él.

—Hace tanto que no escuchaba ese mote. Estoy contento que estes aquí.—exclamó risueño, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del Uchiha, usando sus brazos como apoyos para impulsarse.

—Tu cabello rojo es...atractivo—mencionó Sasuke deslumbrado, acariciando un mechón de cabello escarlata, le recordaba a su Sharingan, pero también lo cautivaba que Naruto lo tuviera.

A causa de las atenciones recibidas por Sasuke, su corazón se disparó en latidos, el Uzumaki perdió la fuerza de voluntad que siempre lo reprimió para evitar externar sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo. Cuando vivió el Konoha sufrió por contener su amor no correspondido por tantos años, no obstante contaba con una nueva oportunidad.

Sin pedir permiso, Naruto besó con dulzura a Sasuke, sorprendiéndolo en el proceso, aquellos ojos grises se abrieron de sobremanera, mas no rechazo la muestra de cariño. Permaneció quieto mientras el Uzumaki probaba sus labios con movimientos suaves pero torpes típicos del primer beso.

—Lo siento, fue un accidente, ¡No sé qué me paso, Te lo juro!.—se disculpó nervioso y preocupado por las posibles consecuencias a este acto impulsivo.

—No importa, no me desagrado en absoluto—reveló de improviso, mirando al pelirrojo con aquellos ojos que grises tan sinceros—Sabes no quiero arrepentirme de nada, como me pasó cuando estábamos en Konoha, por eso Naruto, yo...

—Acepto—afirmó automáticamente, como la novia que practica durante años el "Sí" para una propuesta matrimonial.

—¿Qué?—preguntó estupefacto.

—Aceptó salir contigo, ser tu novio, y en un futuro vivir juntos en un apartamento pequeño, no importa que nuestra relación sea secreta, solo pido tener un gato y un perro.—parloteó velozmente, como si la vida se le fuera al hacerlo.

—Para tener 12 años, tienes muy claros tus objetivos a futuro.—resaltó asombrado por la pasión con la cual el Uzumaki expuso todo lo que deseaba tener con él.

—Al igual que tú, deseo hacer lo que plazca, sin que me importe lo que los demás digan—proclamó con seriedad, esta decisión la había tomado desde que fue consciente de su reencarnación—Como ya no tengo que vivir por los demás, viviré para mí—subrayó esto con determinación y esperanza en su futuro brillante ahora que Sasuke estaba a su lado—Además suficiente tuve con mi otra vida en arrepentimientos, como para desperdiciar esta.

Sasuke sonrió orgulloso por ese cambio de mentalidad del Uzumaki. Por fin Naruto lo había entendido, lo importante que era la felicidad propia. Podía ser libre de buscar lo que quisiera hacer, ya no se perdería en anhelos del hubiera ni en satisfacer deseos ajenos de personas sin amor propio que solo lo veían como un trofeo personal o un Arma que debía protegerlos. Atrás quedaron ser Jinchuriki, Hokage, esposo de, héroe de Konoha, y esos títulos vacíos.

—Para dejar atrás todo, propongo que nos llamemos por nuestros nuevos nombres.—recomendó el Uchiha.

—¿Por qué?

—No podemos ir por la vida llamándonos por nuestros nombres de antaño, nos tildaran de locos, además les debemos respeto a nuestros actuales padres por darnos la vida.—planteó su punto con cierta lógica, sería sumamente extraño que hicieran eso, atraerían atención innecesaria y intentar explicar su reencarnación sería aún peor.

—Tienes razón, Haruka—dijo Naruto a modo de ensayo, aunque se sintió incómodo al hacerlo—¡Maldición es raro'tteba!

—Que te parece que cuando estemos solos, usemos nuestros nombres anteriores, además de tu muletilla—propuso modificando el acuerdo, haciéndolo un poco más flexible.

—¡Por supuesto!—confirmó su apoyo a la idea.

Justamente el sonido de finalización del receso se hizo escuchar por todo el campus de la escuela. Era tiempo de regresar a sus actividades escolares. Naruto descubrió que ni siquiera había probado bocado, había pasado tantas cosas que perdió el apetito.

—Vamos, Akira, la campana ha sonado.

—Claro, Haruka.

Así ambos chicos se encaminaron a su aula correspondiente, con la seguridad de que su lazo estaba más fuerte que nunca y sería irrompible esta vez pues estaban determinados a no permitir que nada ni nadie se metería en sus nuevas vidas. Tenían a que atenerse, mientras estuvieran junto todo iría bien, a pesar de los posibles obstáculos.


	29. Día Veintinueve: Traición

Shisui Uchiha caminaba por las calles de Konoha, acababa de terminar su turno en la estación de la policía militar, y en lugar de ir a casa a descansar, se dedicó a buscar a su amigo Itachi Uchiha. Éste no se había reportado a checar su tarjeta de asistencia en el turno vespertino, de hecho después de salir a atender una llamada rutinaria de alteración del orden público en un complejo de apartamentos, ya no se supo nada de él.

El policía ninja no se preocupó de que algo malo le hubiera pasado al hijo de Fugaku, pues era lo demasiado fuerte como para ser victima de algún criminal. Sin embargo, no podía ignorar que le pareció un extraño su comportamiento.

De manera discreta, Shisui camino la posible ruta que Itachi realizó hasta su destino. Examinaba los establecimientos, los callejones oscuros y los ciudadanos que podrían actuar sospechoso por su presencia. Su observación dio frutos cuando identificó a su mejor amigo sentado en una barra, tomando algo de sake, dentro de una bar.

—Con que aquí estabas Itachi—comentó tocando el hombro del susodicho, cayendo en la cuenta de inmediato del avanzado estado etílico que presentaba.

Parpadeó un poco, asombrado por ese hecho, Itachi bebía de vez en cuando, no obstante nunca se embriagaba. Disimulando su impresión, tomó asiento en el banco de al lado, iba a investigar el motivo detrás de este inesperado comportamiento.

—¿Shisui te mandaron a buscarme?—preguntó Itachi con curiosidad, seguro de que su repentina desaparición levantó un gran revuelo en la estación.

—La verdad no, le mentí a tu padre diciéndole que me habías mencionado que después de atender ese último caso irías con Izumi a una cita.—respondió revelando que había engañado al comandante Fugaku, con el propósito de encubrir a su amigo.

—Gracias—agradeció sonriendo levemente—te debo una, hablaré con Izumi más tarde para que no descubran tu falsa coartada.

—Ya le mande un mensaje vía halcón con la indicación—informó tranquilamente, lo menos que deseaba era que alguien del clan Uchiha lo vislumbrara así.

—Nuevamente gracias, Shisui, no se que haría sin ti, eres uno verdadero amigo—dijo con voz conmovida, dándole una palmada en la espalda al otro Uchiha.

—Ahora, dime Itachi ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?—interrogó Shisui clavando sí mirada en su compañero de trabajo—Tú no dejas tu puesto de trabajo, además estás bebiendo sake con actitud derrotista, debió pasarte algo muy grave.—exhibió francamente, lo idóneo en estos casos consistía en ir directo al grano.

—Todo es culpa de Sasuke y de Naruto-kun, acabo de sufrir una traición doble.—manifestó mientras veía el pequeño recipiente que contenía el sake, como si contemplarlo refrescara sus memorias—Te contaré para que me entiendas.

El primogénito de los Uchiha empezó su relato:

Después de que Itachi partiera de la jefatura de la policía militar hacía el lugar donde se reportó aquella llamada ciudadana, rápidamente se percató que el edificio donde se dirigía era donde Naruto Uzumaki, el hijo único del Hokage, tenía su apartamento.

Todo mundo estaba al tanto, de que Naruto decidió vivir por su cuenta para darse la vida de soltero que no podía tener al estar bajo con el mismo techo con sus padres. Los rumores decían sostenía un romance secreto con un amante prohibido, pero como era hijo de un Kage, la gente no se animaba a criticarlo ni a indagar más allá.

Itachi no le daba importancia a los chismes de los aldeanos cotillas, conocía demasiado bien al rubio ya que sus madres eran amigas cercanas. Sumado a que su padre como comandante de la Policía mantenía una relación laboral conYondaime Hokage, así que prácticamente Sasuke y él se críaron con Naruto.

El policía ingresó al edificio, presentando su placa en la oficina del dueño del complejo de viviendas, recibiendo autorización del mismo para irrumpir en algún apartamento en caso de ser necesario. Con el reporte en mano, Itachi busco aquel domicilio que estaba reportado como que hacía mucho ruido y presuntamente había violencia doméstica. Según el informe el vecino había escuchado que rompían cosas adentro del lugar y que los inquilinos se gritaron mutuamente y agarraron a golpes.

Itachi estaba al corriente de la identidad del dueño de la ubicación de la residencia sospechosa, era nada más ni nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki. Ya había atendido una notificación de ese mismo lugar hacía un mes, y agradeció que él fue el policía asignado a resolverlo.

La ocasión pasada, su tonto hermano menor se peleó a golpes con el hijo del Hokage por una estupidez.

Sasuke detestaba esa actitud de Naruto para darle guerra cuando las opiniones de ambos no coincidían.

Y ser demasiado orgullosos y pasionales en sus posturas respecto a ciertos temas no ayudaba mucho. Discutían mucho a pesar de ser los mejores amigos.

Itachi ya les había advertido que trataran de tranquilizarse o tendría que arrestarlos por alborotadores.

Y aquí estaba de nuevo, esos dos idiotas no aprendieron su lección, pues esta vez lo iban a escuchar por las buenas o por las malas.

Cuándo el policía se situó frente a la puerta del apartamento, todavía no tocaba el timbre cuando fácilmente escuchó golpes sordos fuertes y sonidos extraños como quejidos de dolor provenientes del interior de la vivienda, eso lo alarmó, tal vez si tonto hermano menor y el cabeza hueca habían llegado demasiado lejos con su pelea.

Sin más, usó la llave maestra y entró azotando la puerta principal, no obstante nada lo preparó para lo que divisó.

Ahí en la pared que conectaba el pasillo del recibidor con el salón principal estaba Sasuke Uchiha completamente desnudo, empotrado contra la pared, mientras Naruto encuerado arremetía contra él con fuerza y velocidad.

—¡¿Qué estas diciendo? Tu hermano en esa clase de situación!—interpeló Shisui boquiabierto, interrumpiendo la narración de su amigo.

—Lo que escuchas—confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza—¡La pureza de mi hermano menor se ha esfumado, Shisui!—exclamó con voz quebrada.

—Itachi continuemos esta conversación en tu casa, ¿esta bien?—propuso, al percatarse de las miradas curiosas que se interesaron en aquel policía melancólico que bebía alcohol, que al mismo tiempo era consolado por un compañero de trabajo.

Afortunadamente Itachi ya poseía un apartamento de soltero fuera del barrio Uchiha, y no se ubicaba tan lejos de ese bar. Shisui tuvo que pasó el brazo de Itachi detrás de su cuello para que lo utilizara como apoyo y lograr caminar con seguridad.

El descendiente de Kagami Uchiha tuvo que abrir la morada de su mejor amigo con su propia llave, pues éste no estaba en condiciones de lidear con una cerradura.

Una vez que ambos entraron al interior de la casa, Shisui recostó a su mejor amigo en uno de los sillones del salón, una vez asegurado. En seguida corrió a la cocina con el objetivo de preparar la legendaria bebida mata borrachera de los Uchiha, la cual contrarestaba eficazmente todos los síntomas de deshidratación provocados por el consumo excesivo de bebidas alcohólicas.

Por suerte la despensa contaba con múltiples productos y en cantidad suficiente, así que los vegetales necesarios para la elaboración del zumo los encontró en el refrigerador.

Después de administrarle la tisana a Itachi, y asegurarse que ya se hallaba más recuperado para seguir una conversación decente.

—Sasuke nunca fue puro, Itachi.—expuso Shisui, masajeando la espalda de su pariente.

—¡Por supuesto que lo era—replicó colérico, no iba a permitir que alguien sugiriera lo contrario—¿Recuerdas cuando nos perseguía e insistía en ir con nosotros a las misiones?Siempre nos escuchaba como el niño bueno que obediente, además nunca tuvo interés en el sexo, cuando otros adolescentes parecían hormonas con patas—detalló su argumento con los recuerdos de su infancia y juventud en los cuales Shisui estuvo presente también.

—Que tú lo manipularas de niño es otra cosa.—señaló como contraataque, no era ciego en el aspecto que como hermano mayor, abuso algunas veces de su posición—Todo mundo crece a un propio ritmo, y por supuesto que Sasuke no te iba a contar sobre sus revolcones.—recalcó esto último para que Itachi abandonara esa postura de que su hermano menor le confiaría todos sus secretos.

—¡No! Eso no fue lo que pasó, Naruto-kun me lo quitó—dictaminar con juicio de hierro—Lo envolvió con sus pervesidades y ahora Sasuke es su pasivo.

—No te quito nada—contradijo serenamente Itachi podría estar sobrio ahora pero entró al modo dramático como consecuencia—Además esos dos son versátiles—soltó ese dato a la ligera.

Itachi quedó atónito por esta última información que se escapó de la boca del otro Uchiha. Arqueó ambas cejas y su ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿Tú como lo sabes?—interrogó—Lo afirmas como si supieras algo.

—No has sido el único que ha presenciado verlos ponerse...cariñosos—reconoció Shisui, no le quedó de otra, sino le revelaba esto a su mejor amigo, estaría insistiendo durante días.

Shisui le narró a Itachi que hace dos años, estaba realizando un patrullaje nocturno, cuando al pasar al lado de un callejón, detectó en él una barrera ninja muy densa.

Llevado por la intriga inspeccionó más minuciosamente el lugar con su Sharingan, descubriendo dos detalkes importantes:

Uno, que no era cualquier barrera sino una levantada por un integrante del clan Uzumaki. Sus técnicas de sellado eran únicas y no podían ser replicadas. Solo habitaban en la aldea dos personas calificadas para ejecutar dicho jutsu, y estaban relacionadas con el Hokage, agregando más misterio a la problemática.

Y dos, la barrera contenía una técnica ilusoria contra los intrusos con el propósito de sumergirlos en genjutsu profundo.

En conclusión, la técnica era de alto grado tan competente que proyectaba el espejismo de que el callejón estaba lleno de cajas, y por ende era una vía bloqueada, todo para que los aldeanos se mantuvieron alejados.

Todas estas medidas de seguridad le resultaron sospechosas a Shisui, ¿Qué intentaban proteger? o ¿Qué trataban de ocultar? como él era un ninja de élite y portador del Sharingan, estaba apto para enfrentarse a este tipo de situaciones, pues el genjutsu no le afectaba, así que se preparó para atacar con pura fuerza bruta y ninjutsu tipo fuego.

Durante algunos minutos, el Uchiha arremetió con toda su fuerza y habilidades, hasta que repentinamente el propio usuario que levantó la barrera la desactivó.

En cuanto se desvaneció el espejismo, fue en ese preciso momento que Shisui se enteró de la verdad que se ocultaba tras tanta seguridad. Resulta ser que Naruto y Sasuke les había ganado el deseo y estaban teniendo relaciones íntimas. Puede que no fueron atrapados en el acto pero pues en cuanto vieron al mejor amigo de Itachi comenzaron a vestirse como desesperados.

—Como los encontré era más que obvio que Naruto-kun estaba "recibiendo", no traía puesto el pantalón ni la camisa, en cambio Sasuke sí—desarrolló Shisui su hipótesis al respecto de esa situación.

Itachi no le hizo caso en su último discurso de los roles de pareja, estaba más interesado en la cuestión de que su hermano menor y Naruto hubieran realizado semejante acto imprudente en la calle y que estaban juntos desde hacía años.

—¡Entonces tú estabas enterado de que Sasuke y Naruto-kun tenían mucho tiempo saliendo! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Debí parecer un tonto!—reclamó exaltado debido a que su amigo no se tomó la molestia de notificarle acerca de este detalle importante.

—Itachi, no pudo creer que no notaste las señales—dijo sorprendido por la queja—Era obvio que eran pareja, Sasuke se la pasaba "viviendo" en la casa del Hokage justamente cuando Kushina-san se iba de misión. Teniendo la casa para ellos solos durante muchas horas, pues Minato-sama llegaba hasta la madrugada a su mansión.—comentó decepcionado de que el poder de observación hubiera fallado en detectar esto.

—Si llegué a pensar que desarrollarían alguna relación amorosa, compartían mucho tiempo juntos—admitió tampoco estaba ciego a los acontecimientos—Pero Muchas veces declararon su amistad, y se comportaban como tal, por ello no creí que dieran el paso tan pronto.

—Tienen ya 20 años—le recordó—No iban a jugar a los amigos por más tiempo, así que mejor vete haciéndote a la idea.

—¡Pero Shisui, si tan solo Sasuke me hubiera dicho que salía con Naruto-kun! No me sentiría como la traición, la decepción, hermano.—verbalizó exaltado, incapaz de superar la cuestión de que su hermanito menor tenía una relación y una vida sexual activa.

—Estas demasiado dramático—exclamó desaprobando esa actitud en el Uchiha, acercándole de nuevo el vaso con el zumo—Toma esa bebida llena de electrolitos para que se te pase completamente y tengas mejor juicio—invitó sospechando que Itachi todavía traía un rastro de alcohol en su sangre que le hacía decir estupideces.

El primogénito de Fugaku ingirió la bebida con lentitud, todavía sintiendo los efectos de su tristeza, Shisui supervisaba que fuera de esa manera. Súbitamente el timbre de la puerta principal sonó, circunstancia más que extraña pues era muy tarde para recibir visitas, sumado a que ¿Quién vendría?

Shisui fue el que acudió a atender las puerta, encontrandose con los invitados menos esperados, Naruto y Sasuke.

—¿Podemos pasar?—preguntó el hermano de Itachi pidiendo permiso.

El Uchiha se planteó esa opción, en primera no era su casa, y en segunda le preocupaba la reacción de su mejor amigo ante la compañía del estos. Si bien era era cierto que postergar el enfrentamiento de esta situación, solo retrasaría lo inevitable. A su juicio lo más beneficioso para todas las partes involucradas era resolver este problema de una vez por todas.

Se hizo a un lado, dejando un espacio amplio para que los recién llegados pudieran ingresar con confianza a la vivienda.

Al percatarse de la llegada de los causantes de su deplorable estado anímico, Itachi se atragantó con el líquido que bebía.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—preguntó.

Naruto y Sasuke al encontrarse con Itachi, bajaron su mirada completamente avergonzados por sus acciones, tal como lo hacen los niños que han roto la ventana del vecino con la pelota. No sólo los había capturado en pleno acto sexual, sino también le ocultaron su amorío, cuando se supone que los tres se tenían mucha confianza.

Shisui intercedió como mediador, invitando a los jóvenes a sentarse en los sillones, mientras hacía eso percibió la mirada de reproche de Itachi quemàndole la espalda.

Con todos los presentes ubicados en un asiento cómodo. El primero en hablar fue Naruto Uzumaki.

—Venimos a solicitarte tu perdón, te hicimos pasar un mal trago hace unas horas, Itachi-niichan—pidió elevando sus ojos como señal de que su pretensión al venir aquí era sinceras.

—No fue nuestra intención ocultar la relación que tenemos, solo que planeabamos platicarlo contigo más adelante, en cuanto estuviéramos listos—secundó Sasuke, explicándole a su hermano el que motivo del secreto.

—Pensaban decirme ¿cuándo?, sino los hubiese artrapado, seguirían con su secreto—recriminó Itachi con frialdad.

No supieron como contradecir esto, tenía Itachi todo el derecho de contestarles en este momento tono.

—Itachi, eres mejor que esto—indicó Shisui, interviendo en la conversación. Luego encaminando su atención a los dos niños regañados, agregó—Solo dejen de alterar el orden público con sus peleas, molestan a los vecinos, así como también no se expongan en la calle—recomendó con cierto tono paternal—¿Qué tal si alguien más que no sea Itachi o yo, los pilla?—cuestionó, invitándolos a que imaginaran las consecuencias catastróficas el atraería éstos actos obscenos.

—Además el exhibicionismo va contra la moral y las buenas costumbres es un delito—complemento Itachi el argumento expuesto por su amigo.

—Eso fue un reto que nos trazamos, estábamos muy ebrios esa noche, fue un grave error—admitió el Uzumaki con vergüenza, sobando su nuca, riendo nerviosamente.

Itachi y Shisui demostraron desaprobación en sus miradas que reflejaban una severidad propia de una autoridad, que Naruto dejó de reírse y bajó las cabeza arrepentido.

Por su parte Sasuke desvío la vista, no podía quitarse ver a los ojos a sus dos parientes, se hallaba completamente ruborizado y apenado por su comportamiento indecente de esa ocasión. Cada día que pasaba, imaginaba todo lo que pudo salir mal, si hubiera sido otro elemento de la policía militar, diferente a Shisui Uchiha, el que que los hubiera atrapado en plena faena en aquel callejón.

—Con cada cosa que dicen, más cargos les hubieran imputado cualquier policía que los descubriera.—refirió Shisui poniendo la palma de la sobre cara, como una muestra de exasperación por lo que oía.

—Piensen en la reputación de sus respectivas familias. Quedaría manchada tanto la imagen de la policía militar como la del Hokage.—ilustró Itachi, deseaba que su hermano y el Uzumaki estuvieran conscientes de las consecuencias devastadoras que acarrearían si mantenían esas actividades imprudentes.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke bajaron sus cabezas avergonzados y arrepentidos, de por sí ya

—Bien, mi presencia aquí ya no es necesaria, me voy a casa—anuncio Shisui levantándose del sillón, su trabajo ahí había terminado.

—Gracias por traerme a salvo a casa—dio las gracias Itachi, ofreciendo su mano para que Shisui la estrechara como un gesto amistoso.

El Uchiha de alborotados risos aceptó el apretón de manos, estimaba al hijo de Fugaku juzgándolo como un hermano, por eso mismo se sentía con la responsabilidad de cuidarlo y aconsejarlo de la mejor manera para que no hubiera malentendidos con Sasuke u otro shinobi cercano a ellos.

—¿No te quedas a cenar ramen?podemos dividir el contenido en porciones—sugirió Sasuke mientras sacaba de uno de los contenedores de metal, un tazón humeante de ramen recién hecho.

—No, gracias.—se negó, ya había acompañado a Itachi lo suficiente, indudablemente necesitaban los tres tiempo de calidad después de semejante mal trago.

No todos los días veías a tu hermano menor haciendo el delicioso con su mejor amigo. Compartir los alimentos los ayudaría a recuperar los lazos familiares que se estropearon.

—Al menos llévate el tazón de ramen, como disculpa, Shisui-niichan—insistió Naruto ofreciéndole el contenedor que llevaba dentro la comida caliente.

Después de que se retiró Shisui, los tres ninjas restantes se sentaron a comer, solo había dos tazones de ramen, por lo cual Itachi tomó uno y la parejita de tortolitos compartió el otro.

Como si fuera la escena de una película romántica, Naruto y Sasuke compartieron un fideo de ramen hasta que este se trozo.

Itachi los observó bastante incómodo, volvía a su memoria esa estampa de esos dos cogiendo, por lo que verlos tan cariñosos ahora no ayudaba mucho a su humor.

—Sasuke, tuviste que elegir el último fideo, yo lo quería completo.—reprochó Naruto quejándose por la acción realizada. Mientras tanto veía el caldo de la ramen sin la deliciosa pasta.

—Usuratonkachi, ya vas a empezar con tu drama—indicó fastidiado, que el rubio hiciera tormentas en un vaso de agua por comida era molesto—Comes ramen casi a diario, podrás sobrevivir con medio fideo.

—¡Teme, pero habíamos quedado que la pasta y parte de la carne era mía. Y tú comerías los vegetales y el huevo cocido!—clamó recordándole a su novio la parte del trato que pactaron.

—Lo hecho, hecho esta, así que aguantáte.—ordenó disfrutando del resto del platillo—Tú fuiste el de la idea de regalarle el otro razón de ramen a Shisui.

—Por qué confiaba en tu palabra de que dividiríamos equitativamente el contenido del ramen.—protestó insistiendo en el pacto roto—¡Hey no te comas el Naruto-maki!—resongó robándole el ingrediente con los palillos.

Itachi sonrió ante la visión de esta pelea, era música para sus oídos, prefería verlos discutiendo que poniéndose en plan cariñoso.

Podría sonar desalmado pero después de ver a estos dos en una fase comprometedora, quería alejar ese mal recuerdo con interacciones no románticas.


	30. Día Treinta: Soledad

Soledad, era una palabra que Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha conocían muy bien. Al ser huérfanos desde muy pequeños y ser ignorados por Konoha, este sentimiento los cubrió con su sombra durante muchos años.

Y ahora también lo hacía...

—¡Naruto! ¡¿Por qué tarda tanto el equipo médico!—gritaba Shikamaru sumamente desesperado a los múltiples ninjas que se hallaban en las cercanías y que habían presenciado la catastrófica escena.

Hacía algunos segundos Kawaki, el hijo adoptivo de Naruto durante más de 3 años, había regresado a la aldea luego de estar más de un mes desaparecido. Desgraciadamente no regresó sólo, trajo a todos los integrantes del grupo Kara. Estos criminales fácilmente arrasaron las defensas de la aldea sin siquiera sudar, y era lógico pues contaban con el poder del Karma y el Chakra de un Otsutsuki.

Naruto Uzumaki salió a defender a su pueblo pero no pudo hacer frente a su hijo, pues estaba con sentimientos encontrados, esa debilidad fue explotada por Kawaki quien traspasó el torso del Hokage con su brazo mecánico, propinandole una herida mortífera.

Todos los ninjas vieron sus esperanzas destruidas al ver al Hokage caer al suelo, quedando inerte en un charco de su propia sangre, además de que el manto protector con chakra de Kyubi se desvaneció de todos los ninjas, ahora serían vulnerables.

—¡¿No hay un solo ninja médico aquí?!—bramó de nuevo el Nara buscando a alguien que afirmara ser un galeno.

Sin embargo solo encontró muerte, gritos de dolor, impotencia. Ninjas caían al suelo heridos de gravedad o muertos por los ataques de Kara, mientras Boruto arremetió contra Kawaki, arrastrándolo, por medio de ninjutsu y fuerza bruta, hacía el monte Hokage.

Seguro ahí librarían una última batalla.

Naruto solo le quedaba una chispa de vida a la que se aferraba con desesperación, gracias al chakra de Kurama y a la herencia Uzumaki no había muerto ya. Apreciaba a Shikamaru llamando a un médico y suplicándole que no muriera.

A pesar de que tenía en su boca sangre que la inundaba, las fuerzas le alcanzaron al Uzumaki para visualizar el caos que se estaría sembrando en todo Konoha.

—Shikamaru...—susurró con voz débil, enfocando a su consejero.

—¡No hables Naruto, tienes que guardar tus energías! ¡Estarás bien, mientras pídele ayuda al zorro en lo que encuentro un médico!—exclamó eufórico, sentado a su lado.

No, para Naruto esas palabras no lo iban a hacer prosperar como en otras ocasiones. Y peor cuando su instinto le decía que no solo la llama de su vida se estaba apagando, sino otra más en las lejanías, una qué conocia muy bien.

Y es que en la Torre Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha se arrastraba por el suelo, dejando un rastro de sangre a su paso, a modo de rastro. Hizo una pausa cuando la estructura se estremeció debido a una explosión en el exterior, un poco de polvo y piedras cayeron del techo, bañándolo y por ende contaminado sus heridas sangrantes.

Había acabado ahí, después del duro ataque que Kawaki le propinó con su brazo con mejores tecnológicas, que lo hizo impactarse contra el edificio, entrando con violencia por la ventana. Los cristales se hicieron añicos al igual que la pared de la oficina en donde se estrelló al final.

Contaba con una herida en el pecho propinada con un láser que además de cortarlo, quemó toda la piel de la zona, además de los cristales incrustados y las cortadas profundas en varias partes del cuerpo incluida la cara.

Cualquiera que lo viera no reconocería que era el gran Sasuke Uchiha, el Hokage en las sombras.

Con dificultad logró llegar hasta el escritorio del Hokage, sentándose a un lado de la silla donde múltiples veces Naruto se sento ahí. La sangre empezó a emanar de nuevo de sus heridas manchando la madera. Ya sabía que de esta situación no iba a salir con vida, y seguramente no era el único que pensaba eso, la destrucción y los gritos del exterior lo conformaban.

Resignado sonrió con ironía, en este instante donde se sentía más moribundo que otra cosa, no tuvo pensamientos de mortificación por Sakura o Sarada, era raro y hasta insensible. Ese desintegra tal vez se debía porque sus preocupaciones no las protegerían, solo el destino decidiría si sobrevivirían o no. Ahí fue cuando percibió el chakra de Naruto muy muy débil.

—Shikamaru, Sasuke esta muriendo en la Torre Hokage, lo puedo sentir—informó Naruto, tosiendo algo de sangre.

El Nara abrió los ojos enormemente por la noticia, si el Uchiha había caído herido de muerte, Konoha estaba en crisis, todo estaría en manos de Boruto, pero si él perdía el combate...

—Manda un equipo de ninjas médicos para allá, comunicate mentalmente con Ino.—ordenó de inmediato Naruto, se notaba su congoja y dolor, tanto por su estado físico, como por lo que estuviera padeciendo el Uchiha.

—No puedo, Naruto, esa zona está por colapsar—notificó secamente, le irritó totalmente que el Uzumaki estuviera más angustiado por el portador del Sharingan que por su familia, no había preguntado por ellos, o por sí mismo—Y aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Tú eres prioridad ahora, eres nuestro líder y también eres el Jinchuriki Kyubi, con el cual Konoha cuenta para proteger a todos—rechistó con voz hostil, mirando a los ojos a Nanadaime, trasmitiendo el mensaje que no iba a mover un dedo para ayudar a otro ninja.

Shikamaru recapacitó en un segundo acababa de llamar Jinchuriki del Kyubi a Naruto, sin embargo ya era tarde para retroceder.

El Uzumaki comprendió el mensaje, su seguridad estaba por encima de cualquiera, después de todo ÉL siempre fue el pilar principal tanto de Konoha como del país del fuego, después de todo era el Jinchuriki del Kyubi. Fue un momento idóneo para darse cuenta que nada había cambiado desde su niñez, para todos seguía siendo ese niño con poderes de destrucción, solo que ahora lo respetaban por ser el ARMA que los debía defender a todos, no era reconocido como Hokage, por su persona, sino por su condición.

Le dolió la traición, la sintió como una punzada en el corazón, pues nunca creyó que un buen amigo como Shikamaru catalogaba su existencia e importancia como individuo por este detalle. Había soportado una niñez de mierda, había soportado una vida familiar de mierda, enfocándose en Konoha en cuerpo y alma, y finalmente todo fue para este momento.

—Naruto, yo no quise decir eso...—verbalizó el Nara arrepentido, con unos ojos pesarosos, le había propinado una herida al Nanadaime peor que los golpes en su cuerpo.

El rubio dejó de escucharlo, prefirió usar parte de sus energías restantes en otra cosa conocer el estado del Uchiha.

En la Torre Hokage, Sasuke estaba viviendo los últimos segundos de su vida, alucinando que Naruto estaba ahí sentado, atendiendo su papeleo, y que de repente lo veía, le sonreía y le tendía una mano. El Uchiha levantó con su último suspiro de vida su lastimada mano, pero antes de alcanzar al rubio de su imaginación, expiró.

Sabía desde el principio que era mentira, que el verdadero Naruto estaba a cientos de kilómetros de ahí, pero Sasuke murió feliz, tranquilo de que al final la persona más importante de su vida estaría pronto con él, como lo prometió.

—Sasuke ha muerto.—reveló Naruto serenamente, no lo dijo por informar a Shikamaru, fue más como una confirmación para consigo mismo, y como punto de inflexión.

—¿Naruto estas seguro?—preguntó Kurama dudando de la decisión que su Jinchuriki le transmitido telepáticamente.

—Siento haber dicho eso, siento haber sido egoísta—se disculpó el Nara, acercándose a Naruto, insistiendo para que éste lo viera, no le había dirigido la mirada ya. Al no obtener éxito, no se dio por vencido y siguió hablando.

—Pero es que debes de comprender...—se calló de pronto al darse cuenta que la hemorragia del Hokage había empeorado, unos instantes atrás había jurado que se habían detenido.—¿Por qué Kyubi ha dejado de curarte?—preguntó alarmado, quitándose la chaqueta para hacer presión sobre el pecho afín de bloquear el sangrado.

—Me negué a que lo siguiera haciendo.—confesó Naruto, ya se apreciaban unas enormes ojeras oscuras debajo de sus ojos, señal de la pérdida grave de sangre—Le prometí a Sasuke que moriría con él. Siempre ha estado solo, incluso ahora nadie fue auxiliarlo, así que por lo menos...—no completó la frase pues empezó a toser sangre.

—¡No, Naruto, Konoha te necesita!—vociferó desesperado, Naruto se estaba dejado morir, todo por Sasuke—¡¿Qué hay de tú familia?, Hokage-sama, ¿Qué será de ellos?!

—Los Hyuga se encargarán de cuidarlos bien.—replicó fríamente, confiaba demasiado en que Hiashi protegería Hinata y sus hijos si llegaban a sobrevivir. Por esa parte estaba tranquilo, todo estaba calculado.

Shikamaru se quedó boquiabierto, no tenía otra carta para usar en contra del Uzumaki, sus ojos temblaron ante esto, por primera vez el ninja más inteligente de su generación no tenía ninguna plan al cual recurrir.

—¡No, Naruto, no nos hagas esto!—suplicó, derramando lágrimas, la lástima era el último recurso para chantajear al Uzumaki.

—Lo siento, Shikamaru, pero por esta vez yo también seré egoísta. Hace muchos años, desde que me convertí en Hokage, que no hago lo que quiero y la verdad ya me cansé de vivir por los demás...—declaró con tristeza como alguien que desperdició toda su vida velando por otras personas y se olvidó de ser feliz—Sayonara...—murmuró apaciblemente, al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos azules.

—Sayonara, Kurama, sé bueno.—se despidió en su mente Naruto, la llama de la vida estaba abandonando su cuerpo pues ya no escuchó el desgarrador grito de impotencia de Shikamaru.

Sin embargó Kurama si lo oyó, pero no le dio importancia, Konoha merecía lo que le estaca sucediendo.

—Sayonara, Naruto.—contestó el Kyubi quedándose dormido, como Bijuu moriría un rato, pero renacería pronto, solo esperaba que cuando volviera a la vida, Konoha ya no existiera.

¿Está era la soledad de la muerte?

Naruto se lo planteó cuando dejó su forma física, ya no sentía nada, ni que pertenecía a ningún lado. Tal vez su espíritu estaba transcendiendo a un plano espiritual diferente. Eso era bueno, ya no sería un Jinchuriki ni un Uzumaki, ni la transmigración de Ashura, ninguna cadena lo ataría a nadie y podría por fin regresar al manto del cosmos y buscar a su alma gemela ahí, buscaría a Sasuke.


	31. Día Treintauno: Yaoi

Naruto se hallaba sentado en el piso de su habitación, a su alrededor se situaban cuatro revistas abiertas. Las cuales estudiaba con detenimiento, la concentración que demostraba su semblante era tal que daba la impresión de que sus ojos azules se habían transformado en dos líneas.

—Ninguno de los autores se ponen de acuerdo, ¡Esto no me ayuda en nada'tteba! —comentó el Uzumaki totalmente decepcionado y frustrado.

Compró esas publicaciones Yaoi y BL con la esperanza de que le ayudarán a entender mejor como se realizaba el sexo entre dos hombres. Por no dejar, consultó también el porno gay como fuente, pero como adivinó las acciones y hechos eran más que falsos, no le servía observar cómo dos actores profesionales con muchos años de experiencia tenían sexo como posesos. Sumado que en la vida real nadie podría poseer tanta elasticidad y aguanté físico en su primera vez.

Dicho interés por las relaciones homosexuales nació después de un comentario de su novio, Sasuke Uchiha, quien citó que

no exhibirse como un ignorante frente a su novio

Además aquellos mangas no estaban abiertos en páginas al azar, sino en la parte donde los personajes tenían coito.

El Uzumaki cruzó sus brazos, sin dejar de tener la vista encima de ese material libidinoso.

—Esto es confuso'ttebayo—musitó acariciando su barbilla, gesto que realizaba cuando la duda lo embargaba—En este manga dice el uke que "duele" pero que no pare.—reflexionó apuntando con un dedo justamente la escena erótica.—Y en este otro, ni siquiera se quejó cuando lo penetraron sin prepararlo.

En opinión del Uzumaki, este material homoerótico resultó ser peor que el porno gay. Prácticamente no progresó nada en su investigación, con desilusión tomó un manga y lo lanzó contra la puerta de su cuarto.

—¿Qué haces, dobe? Tu madre nos está esperando para cenar...—preguntó Sasuke entrando a la pieza, topándose con un libro en el suelo, con curiosidad lo levantó.

—¡Teme!—advirtió Naruto alarmado, incorporándose del piso en tiempo récord.—¡Dámelo!—ordenó intentando quitarle el documento al Uchiha.

Al ver la desesperación del Uzumaki, Sasuke hizo diversas maniobras a fin de impedir que el ejemplar fuera arrebatado de sus manos. A causa del forcejeo, el rubio se tropezó y cayendo al suelo, rápidamente el Uchiha se movió a un extremo de la alcoba, situándose fuera del alcance de un adolorido Naruto.

Con su persecutor fuera de combate, Sasuke sin perder tiempo inspeccionó el contenido de la publicación.

—¿Tú leyéndote mangas Yaoi?—interrogó desorientado, creyó que era una revista de mujeres desnudas y que por ello su novio deseaba obstruir su lectura.

—Puedo explicarlo—respondió al instante, levantándose del piso, sacudiéndose el polvo que pudo quedarse pegado a su pantalón, pues no había pasado la aspiradora por si cuarto últimamente. —Pensé que sería un buen material de referencia extra, para obtener detalles sobre sexo, aparte de la información que encuentras por Internet claro está—reveló resignado a contar el motivo detrás de su interés repentinamente por el BL

Oír dicha información, le bastó a Sasuke para atar cabos y entender el meollo de este asunto, tomó asiento en la cama del rubio, invitándolo dando palmadas en el colchón para que sentara también.

Como de costumbre su novio cabeza hueca malentendió sus comentarios, necesitaban de una platica que aclarara esto.

—Usuratonkachi, cuando hablé de que esperaba con ansías nuestra primera vez, no me refería a que en los próximos días lo haríamos.—esclareció sus intenciones.

—¿A no? Es que te vi muy entusiasmado con la idea.—apeló a su comportamiento que tuvo el Uchiha cuando pronunció dicho deseo.

—Fue el calor del momento, acaba de tener un faje contigo bastante intenso.—subrayó como causa directa a la actitud que tomó—Debes relajarte y dejar de pensar en ello.

—Es que después de consulta bastante información, he llegado a la conclusión de que tengo miedo de lastimarte cuando lo hagamos, Sasuke.—transmitió sus recientes temores a su amado Uchiha, y es que en todas las fuentes en que busco, ficticias, y médicas, enfatizaban la penetración como un acto doloroso.

—Es muy considerado de tu parte, pero esto no lo haces solo por mí, sino también por ti ¿o no?—expuso, conocía demasiado bien a su pareja para percatarse de que su temor abarcaba su propia persona.

Naruto guardo silencio, desviando la mirada levemente, le apenaba admitir esto ya que le atemorizaba decepcionar a Sasuke en estos temas.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te duela?—persistió con la pregunta el Uchiha, tomando la mano de Naruto entre las suyas a fin de infundarle confianza.

Unos cuantos segundos transcurrieron para que el Uzumaki confirmará haciendo un movimiento de cabeza.

—Por fin tienes miedo de algo, que interesante.–bromeó Sasuke, sonriendo, trataba de provocar a Naruto y sacarlo de ese estado tímido, además de cortar el tenso ambiente que los rodeaba.

—¡Sasuke-teme, estoy hablando en serio!—bramó en respuesta, el todo preocupado y su novio tomándole el pelo.

—Naruto, te preguntabas si duele, pues es verdad.—afirmó retornando al tema de interés al captar que el desaliento del rubio se había esfumado.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes?—indagó, le generaba cierto sentimiento chismoso que el Uchiha proyectara esa aura como todo un experto en la materia del sexo gay.

—Es simple anatomía—contestó con naturalidad, para él no había nada del otro mundo en el sexo gay—por más que prepares ese lugar con lubricante, va a presentar cierta resistencia a la penetración, pero debería de ser un dolor soportable al principio acompañado de una sensación de incomodidad o extrañeza, pero para eso está tu compañeros para relajarte con caricias—desarrolló.

Naruto recordaba haber leído eso mismo en un portal en Internet, tal parecía que Sasuke consultaba los mismos sitios web que él.

—Esas escenas en los mangas Yaoi donde un uke puede ser penetrado sin lubricante o que lo hizo en una sola estocado, es puro cuento—siguió con su monólogo Sasuke—O el peor, que el seme le prende que su uke le diga que le "duele" y por eso lo penetra como si no hubiera un mañana, es muy fantasioso y de cierta manera horrible.—argumentó con cierto ojo crítico, analizando a fondo ese elemento literario no era sano seguir con alguien que no podía controlar sus impulsos.

A Sasuke Uchiha nunca le gustó los mangas BL o yaoi, la gran mayoría de estos trabajos estaban llenos de fantasía amorosas que obedecían a reglas y estereotipos muy básicos y clichés de Seme/Uke. Por lo tanto los calificaba como material de ficción promedio que no evolucionaba mucho en sus tramas. Lo mismo sucedía con los mangas de Shonen o Shojo todos diseñados con la misma base, sin esa chispa de probar algo nuevo.

—Ya que lo pones así...—reflexionó Naruto, pensando en ese ambiente trazado en las obras de ficción.

—¿Tú lo harías conmigo? ¿Te importaría más tu placer que mi bienestar?—preguntó, aunque estaba al tanto de la posible respuesta que le daría su novio, igual le planteó esa cuestión.

—¡Por supuesto que no dattebayo! Se supone que debemos disfrutarlo ambos.—objetó, frunciendo el ceño por la siquiera mención.

El simple hecho de que se suscitara tal escenario egoísta de su parte lo indignó, el día que se comportara como un patán, seguro Sasuke le daría un puntapié en el culo y el propio Uzumaki que se daría una cachetada.

—Pues es lo mismo conmigo, nunca haría algo que te lastimara, recuerda eso.—convino enseñando con sus palabras el compromiso que tenía con el amor del rubio.—Asi que no consultes el BL para estos temas, sólo sé tú que mismo, dobe.

—Tendré que tirar estos mangas a la basura antes de que mi madre los descubra, sino pondrá el grito en el cielo si la llega a ver—comentó como una expresión de abatimiento, lamentaba el dinero que invirtió en comprarlos, sin duda fue un desperdicio.

—Regaláselos a Karin.—sugirió como opción para deshacerse de esos mangas.

—Buena idea.—dijo agradándole la idea, si prima Karin era fujoshi así que obtener material yaoi gratis la pondría contenta.

—¡Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, más vale que bajen en los próximos segundos o se quedarán sin cenar!.—gritó efusivamente Kushina Uzumaki desde el primer piso. Si voz sonaba furiosa, si existía algo que la ponía enojada era que la plantaran con la cena, en la cual puso tanto empeño.

Minato Namikaze abrió de repente la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, sosteniéndose el pecho debido a la agitada respiración que le provocó subir corriendo las escaleras como alma que se lleva el diablo. En el instante en que se percató que su querida esposa mostraba signos de impaciencia por la tardanza de los dos jóvenes tortolitos, salió disparado de la cocina para avisarles que más le valía bajar ya. Sería inconveniente que en un arranque de ira Kushina terminara dándole un correctivo a Sasuke Uchiha.

Después de regular su respiración, a base de grandes bocanadas de aire, el padre de Naruto dijo:

—Muchachos, les aconsejó que bajen ya, es por su propio bien.

Luego de anunciar esto, cerró de nuevo la puerta confiando que su advertencia había sido atendida.

El Uchiha fue el primero en levantarse de la cama, pero de inmediato el Uzumaki lo sujeto del brazo, impidiendo que avanzara.

—Sasuke...—musitó Naruto, centrando sus ojos azules en las orbes oscuras de su amado. Con esa mirada tan sincera le transmitió mil sentimientos.

El Uchiha captó ese mudo mensaje, no se hizo mucho del rogar, cumpliendo el pedido del rubio. Lo besó con ternura y devoción, después de todo era la persona a la que amaba.

—Gracias.

—Me gustaría quedarme aquí comiéndote a besos pero no quiero morir a manos de tu madre.—enunció sonriendo levemente, le parecía una oferta tentadora besar a Naruto hasta saciarse pero Kushina Uzumaki enojada era un riesgo que no iba a correr.

—Si yo también quiero vivir—confirmo con cierta pena ajena, estaba al tanto del temperamento de su madre y del temor que infringía en los demás—Es muy pronto para dejarte viudo, después de todo, ¿quién más te va a querer como yo?—declaró sonriendo ampliamente ante ese comentario tan cursi que soltó.

—Dobe.

Los dos jóvenes partieron al salón principal donde los esperaban Minato y Kushina para cenar, abandonando sobre una repisa aquellos mangas Yaoi.


End file.
